


Green eyes

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Dom Omega Cas, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, POV Change, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Tiggers, Twincest, Twins, a/b/o kind of, forced miscarriage past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Vee Winchester twin sister of Dean Winchester was sold to an omega sex ring at the age of 14, 10 years later Deans husband happens to come across her while look for a companion to keep him company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic I ever wrote, I have made a bunch of adjustments to it please enjoy and leave some love!
> 
> Im going through and fixing the grammar and anything else that needs to be fixed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chapter one:**

**Victoria**

 

"Get up! You'll be in the lineup today, and you will behave yourself, or you will be punished," Crowley yelled at me.

 

"Yes, sir," I mumbled.

 

This was such bullshit, why wasn't this illegal buying and selling people like cattle. I don't know why I was going no one was going to want me.

"So your alpha sent you here all alone!? Pretty little thing like you?" Crowley Said

 "Yes!" The person answering his voice was gravely and soothing. "I was told I could find a companion for myself while my alpha is way, his worries, I get lonely" the gravelly voice added.

 

"I have a note you can call if you want," he sounded nice, but then again, they always seemed nice until you get home and they beat you,

 

"That won't be necessary," Crowley answered. I was hopeful the man would pick me a couple days away from this place would be nice, and if I remember to act submissive maybe his alpha would keep me,

 

_"Shut up!"_ I told myself, "he's _not going to pick you, blind in one eye and covered in scars!"_

 

 They stopped in front of me, I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look him in the eye.

 

"What's wrong with her eye?" The gravelly voice asked,

 

"She wouldn't look away when told, her last alpha had to teach her a lesson!" Said Crowley

 

"Let's move on you don't want that one more trouble than she's worth!"

 

"I think I can decide for myself," the other man answered.

 

"I am going to touch your face just nod if it's ok," a gravelly voice said to me I nodded he lifted my head up.

 

"Open your eyes, it's ok, I won't hurt you!" It not that I didn't want to open they it's just the light hurt them

 

"It's too bright," I mumbled.

 

"Just for a second please I need to see them" his touch was so gentle and his smell like cinnamon and something familiar, I opened them it hurt like hell.

 

"Please pick me, I promise I'll be good," I said to myself. I felt his hand slip away.

 

"Impossible," he whispered.

 

"I'll take her," he said and then walked off, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding I could hear Crowley telling him there were better omegas I didn't hear a response.

 

   "Get dressed and promise me, for once in your fucking life behave yourself!" my guard said to me,

 

"I won't make promises I can't keep," I said once dressed and collard I was walking down the hall to the front entrance and waited for my new master to come and get me.

  

"The collar won't be necessary," the gravelly voice said as he removers the collar.

 

"Are you sure she can be a handful?" Crowley said, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing making sure I stayed in my place

 

"Like I said not necessary at the moment, but I will take it if it makes you happy," the gravelly voice said sweetly as honey I held back a laugh.

 

"They tell me your name is Victoria, my name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas.

 

" I nodded because that's all I could do, it was so nice to feel the sun on my face, it hurt my eyes, so I keep them closed the air was a bit cold must be November I could feel the goosebumps popping up on my skin,

 

"Here put this on it's colder then I expected," Cas said, handing me a jacket. Cas was beautiful dark hair, bye eyes, tall, tan.

 

    The car ride home was quite Cas asked a few questions, but mostly he wanted to know if I was hungry,

 

"Yeah, I could eat" I don't know why I didn't just tell him I was starving my stomach gave me away

 

"What's your favorite!?" He asked I had to think about it no one cared what I like or what I wanted since the day my dad sold me,

 

"Bacon cheeseburger, fries and apple pie," I said Cas started laughing, I felt my face turn red, why was he laughing? Did I say something wrong?

 

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong, just my alpha, that's his favorite!" Cas said.

    

"So when we get home do you wanna take a shower while I make dinner or I could stay if you need me to," Cas asked.

 

"If you could stay until I learn where things are, that is if it's not too much trouble?" I said hanging in my head down

 

"It's not any trouble at all, I want you to be happy with us…" his sentence trailed off like he wanted to add more but stopped himself.

 

"Can I ask you something!?" I waited for an answer before going on

 

"Of course you can ask anything we are friends; this is friendship. I don't want you to feel like you can't, say anything it's ok!?" Cas said

 

"Why did you take me? There are other better omegas than myself, and they are well behaved and can see. I, on the other hand, was born female presented as omega, which is very rare, I mean it's not that I'm not grateful it's just why me?"

 

Cas thought about his answer before talking.

 

"The truth is it was the color of your eyes and the way you were trying to act submissive, but I could tell there was some defiance in there somewhere," he said with a laugh.

 

"What about the color of my eyes?" I asked everyone always comment on them what a pretty shade of green they were like looking into a jade

 

"They are the same color as my alphas" was all Cas said I could hear the love in the statement. The only other person I know to have the same shade of green that I did was my twin brother Dean, but he was long dead.

    "Here we are," we turned into the driveway.

 

It was a short drive to the house, Cas got out and open my door for me, I held out my hand, and he took it helped me out of the car, and that's when the nerves hit, and I turned and threw up.

 

"Are you ok!? Cas asked after a few minutes.

 

"I'm sorry…. I didn't…. Please don't send me back" I don't know why I said any of it, a felt a tear roll down my cheek,

 

"It's ok, I promise I'm never going to send you back to that place!" Cas said wiping the tear from my cheek.

 

  The house was beautiful, it smelled nice homey with a hint of motor oil, I smiled it reminded me of my family of my brother, he always felt warm and safe,

 

"What?" Cas asked in a kind voice

 

"The smell reminds me of my brother," I said

 

"I didn't know you had family, most people who end up at Crowley's don't!" Cas said thoughtfully

 

"Hmm, well I don't anymore, they died at least that's what my dad said the day he sold me," I said Cas tightens his grip and tried to pull me in for a hug, trying to calm me, I don't know what came over me I punched him I backed up waiting for him to pounce, but nothing came just laughing,

 

"Why are you laughing? Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you hitting me back?" I asked, confused "Well, I should have asked before I tried to hug you, I guess you're not used to being touched like that" Cas said

 

"Sorry," I said, reaching out for him I didn't notice how far I backed away waiting for the punishment that never came.

 

"Let's get you in the bath, and then I'll ice my jaw," Cas said, taking my hand.

 

I hate being so jumpy, but I can't help it grow up we were always on guard hunting things could get you and the nights John came back to the room drunk looking for a fight typically with my twin who forever took the brunt for our younger brother and me. I followed Cas up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

_"Good for nothing little brats!" John yelled as he walks into the motel room drunk he reeked of whiskey "I told you 3 to stay in this room and not leave" shouting some, more, "Dad, we had to go to school" I said, "haha, what you and Dean? You go to school!" he laughed and then stopped and slap me "don't talk back to me, good for nothing little bitch," "Don't hit her" Dean yelled, grabbing me back "the school said if we missed any more days they were going to call the police we were trying to keep them away that's all, sir" Dean said trying to protect us John looked at Dean and hit him..._

 

  "Is it too hot!?" Cas asked, pulling from my thoughts of the past

 

"No, I actually like it hot, it's been a while since I have had a hot bath!" I said

 

"Is it ok to help wash you I won't be weird, I know we just met, and you clearly don't like being touched…" he trailed off.

 

"It's fine, thank you for asking and being so kind and bringing me home, and I am really, really, really sorry I punched you," I said looking down,

 

I started to cry, I hated crying why I was such a baby today? It's not like no one has ever taken me home with them, but they always end up sending me back I didn't want to get my hopes up! Cas washed me with his soap,

 

"Once we get you settled, we can get you stuff you like," he said, he stopped and ran his hand over the scars on my back left from a whipping. I heard him sniff.

 

"it's alright Cas, don't be sad!" I said, reaching for his hand, I didn't tell him to make him feel bad some alphas were just assholes, and I never submitted really well.

 

"I'm sorry it's just I don't understand why someone would do this to another person!" Cas said I could hear the pain in his voice,

 

"I'm sorry," he said, moving on the left me to wash my front, but he insisted he was my arms and feet so I let him, might as well live it up before I do something to get me sent back. His phone buzzed...

  

**Dean**

   _Did you find a friend?_

**Cas**

  _Yes! She's in the bath!_

**Dean**

  _She!? I thought you wanted a male friend to do stuff with!?_

**Cas**

_Yes Dean she! And does it matter! She's great. I can't wait for you to meet her and you shouldn't be texting and driving!_

**Dean**

  _I was at the stoplight and be home soon can't wait_.

 

"Dean will be home soon we should start dinner, you can sit with me if you want in the kitchen or you can go in the room we still have to get a bed in there so I thought if you didn't mind, you could share with Dean and myself for the night!?" Cas said standing up, placed a hand on my arm to help me out of the tub

 

"Yeah, I guess if your alphas alright with it," I said, "what should I call him?... Your alpha I mean most just like to be called sir," I asked as Cas toweled me off,

 

"I'm sure Dean will be just fine with him, he doesn't really like the whole formality, you can use some of my old clothes here" he handed me a shirt and some sweats,

 

"Thanks, Cas," I said he helped me get dressed.

I sat in the kitchen with Cas as he cooked burgers from what I could smell.

 "So can I ask about your eye, I mean Crowley said it was a punishment?" Cas asked sincerely I hated talking about it, but I guess I could answer he made me feel safe

 

"Well the last guy who bought me…" I was trying to word it right, and that's when I heard the distinct rumble of a muscle car

 

"Baby!" I whispered or at least I intended to, Cas heard me

 

"What did you say!? "Oh, umm well when I was a kid, my dad had a Chevy Impala we called it baby!" I said a bit emotional and embarrassed

 

"That's what Dean calls his car," Cas said I could feel him staring at me.

 

"What's your last name before Dean gets in here please!?" He said squeezing my hand a little too hard

 

"Winchester, why!?" I said, taking my hand back, the scent hit me like a ton of bricks apple pie, motor oil the leather of the impala, HOME!

 

"Hey Cas, I'm home where are you and your new…." Dean stopped mid-sentence I could hear him smelling the air, his pace quickened he was in the kitchen

 

"Dean waits, she…" before Cas couldn't finish before he grabbed me, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him landed on top and growled.

 

"Don't fucking touch me," I said between my teeth, Cas places a soothing hand on my shoulder careful not to get punched this time,

 

"As I was saying she doesn't like to be touched, Dean!" Cas said, annoyed he pulled me off and then helped his mate up

 

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

 

"Please... Don't send me away, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I promise I'll try harder, please don't send me back,"

 

"Vee!?" He asked in a low voice

 

"How do you know that name? There are only two people who called me that and they are dead!" It sent me into panic mode, I couldn't help it,

 

 "No _, no dad won't lie to me."_

 

"Vee, it's me, Dean, don't you remember!?" He said grabbing my hand

 

"Please tell me you remember," I could hear the hurt in his voice when I didn't answer.

 

"Prove it! So tell me, or…." I said I could see that it was my twin sandy blonde hair cropped short, green eyes, freckles it was him, but I didn't believe it 

 

"Ok, when we are 10, we bit each other," he said, "go on."

 

"It was our version of a mating bite, and Sammy was mad because he felt left out and you told him…"

 

I could hear the tears forming in his voice.

 

"That you would never leave him out because he has a special bond with us that no one could break and when he was big you would bite him too," he was crying now, "and dad was pissed when he found out" he finished.

 

"How could he know all this if he wasn't Dean!?" I thought to myself

 

"Here feel, it left marks to remember I don't know why we did it on our forearms" Dean chuckled, the case was still close making sure we were both ok.

 

"Let me see," I said to Dean lifting my hand before he answered touching him feeling and seeing the small teeth marks, sent all the memories flooding back it was like a dam broke every feeling I had ever felt about Dean after John sold me came to the surface.

 

"I knew it, I knew you weren't dead, but everyone said you were and I was never going to see you again," I said crying as Dean pulled me into a tight hug I couldn't help myself, I had to send him I had to be sure, I stood on my tiptoes, and I nuzzled the spot between his neck and shoulder and rubbed my cheek against his, I waited for him to pull away or for Cas to pull me off after all this was  **his**  alpha,

"I was gonna call Sam," Cas said after hugging us both.

 

I looked up at Dean,

 

"Dee, what did dad tell you!? You know about me?" I asked

 

"Well, he told us that you had died at Uncle Bobby's and it was a car accident and uncle Bobby salt and burned you, so we didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I knew deep down you weren't gone!" Dean said holding my hand

 

"I'm sorry I pounced on you and punched Cas!" I said looking down

 

"You punched Cas!?" Dean said with a laugh

 

"Sam and Gabriel are on their way over I didn't tell them anything about you, just we needed to discuss a family matter and it couldn't wait, and there was food," Cas said, walking back into the kitchen, Dean and I were still standing in the same spot he left us,

 

"Why don't you two go into the living room and catch up some? While I cook dinner and wait for Sam I'm sure he'll have questions," Cas said.

 

"So what did dad say about Sammy and me? Where were you all these years and why…? I'm sorry too much at once," Dean said, pulling me along he let go of my hand and as he walked into the living room.

 

"Dean! You have to help her until she knows the layout," Cas yelled at Dean.

 

"Why!? She's a big girl, she's not gonna get lost," Dean yelled.

 

"I'm blind in one eye, I need help" I yelled laughing.

 

"What? When… how... Who!?" I could hear the anger took voice as he came of his and touched my face with the other

 

"If I didn't know any better, I would tell you two to get a room," Cas said laughing.

 

"It's a twin thing Cas, no need to be jealous it's how we used to talk, I wanted to see if it still worked," Dean said walking to his mate with me in tow.

 

"I hear a car," I said, interrupting their kiss.

 

"What's the big idea Cassie?, Sam and I were about to get busy," a voice said, I hid behind Dean like I did when we were kids and Dad would come home drunk.

 

"Hello to you too, Gabriel!" Cas said

 

"So what's the family emergency Cas? Are you and Dean has a baby?" A different voice

 

"Sammy?" I whispered I felt Dean shift as if answering my question

 

. "So anyone going to say anything?" Gabriel asked I could smell him, he smelled like candy and Christmas it was the pleasant warm smell, I could smell Sammy too he smelled just like books and spring-like when we're kids

 

"Um, you know I went and got a friend today, so when you guys go on hunting trips…." Cas started

 

"You still hunt!?" I asked out loud from behind Dean, damn it!

 

"Who's that?" Sam asked smelling the air

 

"I smell apple pie, books, and fresh rain, there is only one…." Sam started

 

"Hey, Sammy!" I said with a small wave from behind Dean I didn't know what hit me all of a sudden I was in the air being squeezed

 

"Put me down," I yelled, starting to panic.

 

"Please, I don't…" I said I started to throw punches

 

"Ow," Sammy said

 

"Sam put her down she's been through a lot," Cas said rescues get me from my giant of a little brother.

 

"How, where, who,...." Sam said not being able to form complete sentences

 

"Well, I'm in suspense, who is she? Gabriel asked

 

"She's our sister," Sam finally answered.

 

"Hey, so I don't know if anyone wants to eat, but the food is ready," Cas said

 

"I'm starving," I said, answering Cas' question. Dean didn't let go of my hand until we were at the table, I'm pretty sure if he didn't need his hands to eat he would still be holding mine,

 

"Babe, she's not going anywhere, you can stop staring!" Gabriel said to Sammy

 

"I know it's just we were told she was dead and now here she is!" I could hear the relief, and sadness is Sammy's voice.

   

 

I dug in, and I'm sure it wasn't pretty, but I was so hungry, and it smelled so good,

 

"Hey, slow down there turbo, what were you starved or something!?" Gabriel said not knowing that what he said was true,

 

"Yeah or something" I answered both of my brothers tensed at this information

 

"Oh, Vee, I'm so sorry! we should have looked made sure, talked to uncle Bobby about it, but no one brought it up it was too painful!" Sammy said, bringing me into a hug I couldn't help myself all instincts told to fight, and I slammed him into the table

 

"Sammy I'm so sorry!" I cried

 

"Please forgive me!" I got up from my chair back up until I found the wall closed my eyes and waited.

 

"I got her," Dean said I could feel him slowly approaching as if trying to capture a wounded animal he placed a hand on my hand

 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" I cried, pulling myself into a smaller ball

 

"Hey," Sammy said, crouching next to Dean.

 

"It's ok, it's been a while since someone got the jump on me, I'm glad to see all the training stuck!" Sam said laughing

 

"Well, I think we should go into the living room and relax," he said

 

"Is there pie still!?" I asked in a small voice

 

"Of course," Cas said.

 

Dean sat me in the middle of the couch him on one side, Sammy on the other.

 

"So why did papa Winchester tell everyone you were dead!?" Gabriel asked

 

"Gabriel!" Cas scolded I could tell he was tired of his brother

 

"It's ok Cas, well because when Don and I presented it wasn't what he wanted Dean was an alpha no surprise there but me he assumed that I was going to be a beta, but he was wrong, I presented as an image, he has sent me to Uncle Bobby's, but after my first heat he came and got me told me I was a reminder of everything he lost and Sammy and Dean were dead, killed sold me to Crowley! Which I'm sure he got pretty penny virginity intact or so they thought I was a prize, big money!" I answer

 

Dean grabbed my hand.

 

"I'm sorry, I of all people should have known I should have questioned more!" Dean said crying

 

"Hey," I was trying to comfort my twin, but Cas beat me to it hugging him close while he still held my hand.

 

"I just can't believe this, but I know you smell like Vee, and I might be getting ahead of myself but how can we be sure!? Sam said

 

"Sammy really!? It's her man. I know it in my bones!" Dean said, letting go of my hand I held my hand up

 

"Go ahead Sam I'll…" holy water to the face,

 

"CAs already texted me," I said

 

"How did you know!?" Cas asked sheepishly

 

"Since one of the eyes doesn't really work well my other senses have taken over, smell, hearing, touch, taste," I said.

 

"Holy water smells different than regular water, also silver feels different."

 

  I shut my eyes the light was bothering them, I rubbed them trying to will them to not hurt,

 

"Are you ok, Vee!?" Dean asked it was nice to hear the familiar nickname

 

"Yeah, just sometimes the light hurts when it's too bright,and my eyes try to keep focusing and it gives me a bit of a headache," I said, keeping my eyes closed I felt Cas leave from Deans lap, he had been quiet the whole time, I thought he might be jealous I'd ask him about it later.

 

"Ok open" I heard Sam say

 

"That's better," he asked excited, I could feel the warmth of the fire I backed up as a reflex no seemed to notice

 

"Yeah, it's better, I'm sorry I'm such a needy pain," I said, shaking my head a choir of no's and don't think like that came my way all I could do was cry. I had finally found my brothers and their families.

 

About two hours later with lots of grilling and hugs, because let's face it, Sammy was a hugger and I had to start somewhere him and Gabriel left for the night be he promised to come back the next day and help me out.

  

 

"So I hope you don't mind, but I told Vic she would be sleeping in the same bed as us because we don't have a bed for her yet," Cas said leading the way up the stairs.

 

"I don't mind," Dean said

 

"That just means we can't fuck tonight," he added anyone else would be grossed out, but after all the shit I went through it didn't bother me at all.

 

"You know I can sleep on the couch if you guys wanna do stuff I don't mind," I said suddenly feeling like I was invading their space.

 

"I know it's been an emotional day and I know, and alpha needs his mate to help relax him so I'll just…" I said, trying to make my way to the door I Cas stood in front of me

 

"I want you here Vic, and I'm not jealous I promise it's a lot to take in a mean I helped Dean through most of his grief, but he was never really over it, I don't mean that in a mean way just that you have always been apart of this relationship here or not and I took you home because you smelled like home and reminded me of my alpha my mate and the love of my life, and now to have you here and for Dean to be complete because let's face it your death took a toll on your brothers not that it was you fault your ass of a father lied I am no going to let you sleep on the couch now stop thinking like that and get in bed!" Cas said with some authority but not too much I could tell that he didn't want to scare me, I did as I was told and waited for my twin to join us.

 

"I thought while Dean was at work you and I could go to the store and get some stuff, they didn't send you with much clothing and none of it is fall or winter wear," Cas said I could feel him staring.

 

"Thanks!" I said I could feel the tears forming gods! I really need to get things in check! "Hey, little sister, don't cry!" Dean said climbing into the bed he was in the middle

 

"come here," he said, trying to pull me close, I tensed up.

 

"Sorry, I forgot it's just I missed you so much, and we always slept in the same bed, cuddled, and I figured that wouldn't have changed, but I guess you've been through a lot," Dean said letting go of me.

 

"I'm sorry Dee, it's reflexes I'll try harder, please…" I didn't finish Cas climbed over Dean and kissed me on the lips it was sweet soft I hadn't been kissed like that in years.

 

He pulled away. I sat there, stunned.

 

"did you just kiss my sister?" Dean asked Cas

 

"yes, and we will never send you back to that place I wasn't going to go there, but now I'm glad I did," Cas said I could hear the pride in his gravelly voice,

 

"That was kind of hot, I'm not going to lie," Dean said

 

"Ummm I don't think it was meant to be Dean," I said, grabbing Cas' hand.

 

" thank you," I said laying down next to my brother he didn't let me pull away when he put his arm around me the smell of apple pie, motor oil and the leather of the impala was all I needed to drift off.

 

_I had been there for at least 2 hrs, but it felt like days being tied face down to the bed, he said he would be right back, "look at how beautiful you are all tied up for me" Alister said in his nasally voice "now because you don't know your place I think 10 lashes will do count" the first on hit not to bad "one, sir" I said and clamp my jaw shut waiting for the next when it hit it was twice as hard as the first "aaahhh" I screamed "that's it make noise for me" Alister said hitting me gain._

 

    "Hey! Hey! wake up!" I heard someone saying shaking me awake I punched that person

 

"damn it!" It was Dean, I heard Cas laughing

 

"she's got one hell of a punch doesn't she," Cas said laughing the light was on it was too bright I cover my eyes.

 

"Hey!" Dean said softly trying to pull my hands down, I wouldn't let him

 

"I think the light is too bright" he turned off the light with a click I moved my hand the small amount of light I could see was coming from the bathroom.

 

"Hey, you were having a nightmare, wanna talk about it!?" Dean asked looking for my hands

 

"no, I just wanna go back to sleep I'm sorry I'll go to another room," I said trying to get off the bed.

 

"no!" Dean said, and he pushed me back on the bed

 

"I have spent enough time apart from you, and if I have to deal with getting a punch and being tired at work well then that's what I'll deal with right Cas?" Dean asked his mate

 

"of course," Cas answered they put me in the middle I drift off into a dreamless sleep.  


	2. Chapter 2

 

I woke to find an empty bed, I knew it I dreamt the whole thing, It sent me into panic mode then I heard a noise coming from the bathroom I got up to check It out. I finally found the door to the bathroom I heard what sounded like grunting.

 

"oh, god!" I said to myself just as I opened the door Cas shouted Deans name and Dean shouted Cas'

 

"OK, I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen and go back to bed," I thought to myself.

 

They both walked back into the room I pretended to just be waking up, but the smell of embarrassment was in the air.

 

"Hey what's wrong!" It was Cas, and Dean wasn't far behind him

 

"umm well, I kind of heard you guys!" I left out the part where I walked in

 

"oh! I'm sorry next time we will be quieter," Cas said, getting up off the bed.

 

"that's not what… I mean…. I'm sorry" was all I could say

 

"You can't help what you hear little sister," Dean said he was strutting around the room.

 

"hey so I decided since I own the garage I would take the day and spend it with you and Cas, you know help you pick stuff out, I know it's been a while, but I'm pretty sure I still know what you like!" Dean said with a smile in his voice I didn't know until that moment that I couldn't even remember what I liked and didn't I had, had so many people put me in what they wanted I forgot

 

"that makes one of us," I said, hiding under the covers.

 

After getting help from Cas getting ready Dean had breakfast prepared for us pancakes and bacon for him and Cas, eggs, and bacon and toast and coffee for me

 

"You remembered that I don't like pancakes," I said, smiling.

 

"of course I always thought it was weird," Dean said, kissing my forehead.

 

"I'm sorry I should have asked," he said, backing away from me.

 

"it's OK, Dee, I need to get used to it again."

 

"You're my brother I should know you're not going to hurt me," I said, sitting down.

 

Breakfast was quite Cas asked where I wanted to go; I told him anywhere was excellent. I hadn't been shopping for myself in 10 years, so I trusted him to lead the way.

 

"Can I ask you again about your eye we never finished Dean came home and all you never answered?" Cas said

 

"if you don't want to you don't have to," Dean said

 

"it's OK so, the guy that bought me before you came and got me was a sadistic asshat and thought he would teach me a lesson my beating me he broke the bones in my face, I was cut up pretty bad it caused an infection so all I can see is some light and shadowy figures, but he said it was my fault I looked him in the eye and the Crowley had me beaten, and it caused more damage from all the swelling, so that's why he didn't want you to take me, he could make more money whoring me out then just selling me!" I said suddenly losing my appetite,

 

I felt sick telling them that story I made it to the sink "it's OK, you'll never go back to that place, if I could kill dad all over again I would in a heartbeat for putting you through all this just to make some money, fucking asshole!" Dean said pulling me close Cas was behind me I was sandwiched between them!

 

 

"Hey Vee you ready!?" Dean yelled

 

"yeah I'm coming, can you…" I started he was there before I finished. When he opened the door the sunlight was too bright I backed in the house closing my eyes and tripping,

 

"aWe need to get you some sunglasses I think I have some in baby," Dean said, pulling me up "you OK?" Cas yelled from the car I could hear him hurrying over

 

"yes sorry, it's so bright today," I said closing eyes and covering my face.

 

"here put these on it should help," Dean said, handing me sunglasses.

 

I put them on it helped a lot "thanks!" 

 

 

Cas decided we would go to the mall, it was a Tuesday so it shouldn't be too busy not too overwhelming for me. Dean drove Cas next to him. I sat in the back in the middle, we got to the mall dean helped me out of the car, not letting go of hand he led the way.

"Here smell this!" Cas said handing me a bottle of something it was all a bit overwhelming

 

"that's nice," I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but it was too flowery.

 

"maybe… not flowers" I said trying not too offended after all there was still a chance he would get mad "of course, let me find something else," Cas said walking away leaving me standing alone Dean was off look at other stuff.

 

I stood there just waiting not wanting to walk into things.

 

"Can I help you?" Someone asked they sounded a bit annoyed that I was just standing there

 

"I umm… well" I stuttered I didn't know what to say

 

"are you in here to steal? Did you think I wouldn't notice you standing here looking suspicious? Empty your pockets NOW!" She yelled

 

I didn't know what to do. I jumped when she yelled and knock over a display.

 

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to help pick up what I knocked down but only made it worse.

 

"just stop you're making it worse," the lady said

 

"What's the problem!?" Dean asked, "are you OK?"

 

"Yes! This dumb omega thought I wouldn't notice her trying to steal" the lady said

 

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my twin!" Dean said,

"oh I didn't know she was with you, I'm so sorry miss, Can I help you with anything?" She said sweetly it was all an act

 

"no," I said, hiding behind my brother, embarrassed.

 

"oh no, what happened?" Cas asked walking up

 

"apparently this store thinks all omegas are in here to steal!" Dead said just loud enough for all the people in the store to hear

 

"no, now that's not true she was the one acting shifty… I only asked if she needed help and she didn't answer me," the saleswoman answered.

 

"so you just thought to yell and accusing someone of stealing was the way to handle this!?" Cas asked

 

"I wanna speak with the manager," Dean growled at the way his sister was treated because she's an omega.

 

"no, Dean please let's just go, it's OK! I'm used to it!" I said from behind him he turned around places a hand on my shoulder and squeezed

 

"NO" was all he said

 

"take Vee out Cas I wanna talk you the manger alone then we can get some food," Dean said "come on we will wait out here," he said taking my hand and pulling.

 

"Here smell this I think I got it right," Cas said, placing the bottle under my nose, it smelled like the rain and fresh laundry I smiled.

 

"Yeah, I like it, I'm sorry I caused trouble.." I said Cas cut me off

 

"it's not your fault she shouldn't have talked to you like that," he said

 

"Dean!" Cas called out

 

"Everything alright!?" He asked sweetly

 

"everything is fine, better if that woman got fired, but all the did was write her up," Dean said taking my hand "did you wanna get some food or do you wanna go home!?" He asked into the top of my head giving me a kiss

 

"food, please," I said, "OK food it is."

 

 "I'll go get the food you wait here with Cas, OK," Dean said he walked away.

 

"Hey umm I gotta go to the bathroom do you wanna come or can you stay alone for a few," Cas asked.

 

"I'll be OK," I said

 

"I'll be right back," I heard him runoff. I can have a few minutes alone, my brother and his mate meant well, but still, I can sit by myself without help, and that's when the smell hit me I would know it anywhere sour like spoiled milk and musk Alister!

 

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," I thought to myself,

 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked touching my shoulders

 

"Yes, I'd know that smell anywhere apples and rain, Victoria!" He said my name, and it made my stomach churn. I really wish Cas or Dean would hurry up,

 

"what's the matter little one? No hello for your favorite master!" Alister said sniffing my neck

 

"Hello, sir," I said almost a whisper I don't know why I didn't just kick the guy's ass right then and there.

 

"I see Crowley found someone to sell you to, I do hope your better now more obedient.

We wouldn't want to scar up that beautiful body more!" He said right in my ear he was so close I tried to will myself to punch him, to scream anything but it would come if anything this Alpha scared me

 

"Can I help you!?" Dean asked I could feel the power and annoyance rolling off of him,

 

"no, no just making sure this pretty omega wasn't alone, you know it's not safe for the pretty ones," Alister said sniffing me as he stood up

 

"well she's not alone, and you can leave," Dean said I could hear a growl deep in his chest it was an "I dare you to challenge me" growl.

 

"it was nice to see you again, my dear," he said, sliding his hand across my shoulders as he left.

 

 "Where's Cas?" Dean asked, annoyed, I couldn't answer him. I felt the tears fall.

 

"Where were you?" Dean growled at Cas he was angry

 

"I… had to pee!" Cas answered stunned that Dean was angry I sat there just shaking and letting the tears fall, I finally spoke

 

"Please… don't be angry with Cas!" I said tugging on Dean's hand, he pulled me up hugging me "who was that!?" Dean asked

 

"just an alpha," I answered.

 

"I should have taken you with me or waited I'm so sorry Vic," Cas said with worry in his voice hugging me from behind Dean not letting go.

 

"let's go," Dean said, pulling us along.

 

"But I'm still hungry" I wanted to protest, but I kept it to myself.

 

   The ride home was quiet, Dean put me in the front between him and Cas never letting go of my hand even when I tried to pull away he just pulled me back I gave up there wasn't anywhere to go. I couldn't help but feel like a child between their fighting parents Cas spoke up first.

 

"Dean?" He started

 

"I.. I am sorry, but I was only gone for few minutes if I had known she would have been bothered I wouldn't have gone without her" his voice was tight like he was holding back from yelling,

 

"Cas… I'm not mad at you, I'm just…" Dean said

 

"what?" Cas asked, "talk to me."

 

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, I don't know what I would do! I can't lose her again or you... Cas I'm sorry I growled at you" Dean said, leaning in for a kiss squishing me between them. Oh thank the gods they made up, I can't stand the tension, me being the cause. I must have fallen asleep next thing I knew I was being woken up.

 

 

"Hey little sister, wake up," Dean said softly trying not to get punched again.

  

"I'm gonna heat up the food, I'm starving," Dean said making his way to the kitchen

"Cas?" I asked "yeah" he answered

 

"I'm sorry! I know I'm not what you wanted, but I promise I'm trying my best, and the thing at the mall I'm sorry I should have gone with you and Dean wouldn't be mad at you or me" I said rambling on.

 

"I'm going to hug you and please try not to punch me," he said, pulling me in.

 

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

 

"I truly do, and it's not because you look and act like Dean, you have this innocent about you. You both had to grow up so fast, and I know nothing that happened today was your fault we can try again in a few days. Until then we will order clothes online Dean can help" he said letting go of me.

 

"I love you too," I said

I felt good to eat some food it smelled and tasted delicious

 

"so Sammy texted me today asked if you were up for another visit from him, I told him I had to ask you first!?" Dean said it was the first time in a long time that someone didn't just answer for me

 

"I would love to see Sammy again," I answered, "awesome, I'll text him tell him to come on over."

 

It didn't take long for Sam and Gabriel to show up,

 

"I brought some stuff for her" I heard Gabriel say

 

"where is big sis anyway!?" He asked

 

"in the front room, the lights not as bright" Cas answered.

 

"Also she's still a little shaken up about what happened at the mall today so play nice" he added. Gabriel came into the living room.

 

"Hey, sis whatcha up to?" Gabriel asked me

 

"Just sitting here," I answered.

 

"do you want me to turn on the tv? I think Dr. Sexy might be on" he said

 

"it's OK I don't watch tv," I said "also I haven't even been able to watch tv, it wasn't aloud" I added.

 

"I'm sorry" was all Gabriel said

 

"Hey, little sister!" Sammy said

"I'm older than you," I said reaching out a hand in his general direction he took it sitting next to me

"is this alright I don't want to get hit again?" He said, "it's fine."

We just sat there no one talking it wasn't awkward I could feel Gabriel checking me out watching Sammy, and I interact, Sammy leaned in and smelled me I did the same to him waiting for someone to stop me, after all, Sam was Gabriel's Alpha, and he didn't know me.

 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I know this is something that family and mates do, and you don't know me, but we haven't…" he cut me off.

 

"sweetie, as long as Sammich is OK with it I am! Also, I can tell you're not after him is a sexual way just finding comfort from your family, trust me. I get it!" He said I smiled, I held out my hand to him

 

"come here please I'd like to scent you too, after all, you are Sammy's mate it also makes it easier for me to identify you," I said

 

"umm OK," he said sitting next to me

 

"what do you want me to do?" He asked

 

"Just sit, relax I promise not to hit you I know what's coming so I'm not on alert! If it makes you feel better, you can do it to me too!" I said

 

"do what to you!?" Dean asked walking in Gabriel stood I pulled him back down

 

"We are not done" I sniffed the point where neck and shoulder met sweet like candy and Christmas with a little bit of Sam it was fresh and comforting

 

"see no biggie," I said letting go of his hand so he could stand I could tell he was nervous

 

"Dean, she asked…" Gabriel said and then trailed off the whole room got tense

 

"babe, it's OK Gabriel would never hurt Vic you know that," Cas said I heard the growl the next thing I knew Sam was yelling

 

"back off Dean she doesn't belong to just you, you know! She asked to get his scent so she would know him better!" I backed away found a corner and waited for the yelling to stop

 

"You always were overprotective of her maybe dad was right to send her away maybe you would have done something to her," Sam said storming out of the room Gabriel follow

 

"Vee are you OK!?" Dean asked in a soft voice

"yeah I'm sorry I should have asked you if it was alright, this is your house, and I guess technically I am yours. It's just I need to know everyone's scents it helps me find my way and know who's who, I'm sorry don't be mad at me please!" I said almost crying

 

"I'll go and apologize to them I was in the wrong, and Sam was right. I have always felt overprotective of you, but I never would have hurt you!" He said, walking away, leaving me alone on the floor.

 

 

Cas found me still sitting where Dean left me,

 

"let's get you on the couch, OK?" I stood up walked with him to the couch he pulled me into his lap

 

"Please don't hit me!" He said I think to himself; I pretended like I didn't hear him. Dean walked back in with Sam and Gabriel

 

"I'm sorry Vee, I shouldn't have said dad was right to send you away it's not true, and I didn't mean it I was just trying to hurt Dean! Will you forgive me?" Sam asked

 

"of course," I said, not looking up, he did really hurt me by saying those selfish things to hurt Dean, but I wasn't going to tell him I knew he was sorry.

 

"So I bought you some stuff because I know you don't have anything of your own and also I have some of your old stuff that I hid from dad!" Sammy said

 

"Really!?" Dean and I asked in unison, I felt Cas hold back a laugh

 

"yeah let me go get it," he said he ran out to his car to get what he had bought for me

 

 

"I just got the basics for you, jeans, sweats, underwear you know T-shirts," Sam said

 

"Thanks, Sammy" I held out my arms for a hug, he slammed into me he was so excited

 

"OK, I kept this picture it's the 3 of us from that summer we spent alone just the 3 of us," Sam said I could hear his smile

 

"I remember that summer I also remember that you got sick from overeating ice cream and threw up in your bed!" I said laughing

 

"oh man I forgot about that, he had to sleep with us for two days while his matters aired out" Dean laughed 

"Do you guys remember that summer I went on a hunt with dad alone and when we came back we found out you guys burned down a forest?" I said laughing

 

"yes!" Dean said "man, dad was pissed," he said laughing

 

"wait you guys burned down a forest?" Gabriel asked

 

"and I thought I got into some shit" he added we were laughing too hard.

 

"Hey never did tell us what you and dad were hunting," Sam said

 

"I don't really remember," I said standing up

 

"do you need help!?" Dean asked standing up

 

"no it's OK I know where the bathroom is," I said I needed a break remembering that hunt wasn't the highlight of that summer for me, how could I tell my brothers our father tried to rape me while drunk!

 

" _Come on…." John said grabbing my arm "Dad stop" I said "give daddy a kiss, what I'm not good enough you'll kiss Dean but not me" he yelled he was drunk reeked of whiskey and Beer. "Get over here" he pulled at my clothes "stop" I yelled grabbed the bottle off the nightstand and hit him with it hard enough to knock him out, "asshole," I said rolling him on his side._

 

 

"You OK!?"! I heard Dean ask through the door.

 

"Leave her alone she hasn't been in there long" I heard Cas

 

"but…" Dean said I heard them retreat from the bathroom door I splashed so water on my face and walked back to the living room

 

"Damn it, Dean!, she's not just your sister" Sammy yelled I waited to hear more, I know eavesdropping is wrong but what can I say I wanted to know.

 

"Sammy I'm not saying she can't ever go over to your house I'm just saying not right now!" Dean said back

 

"maybe you should ask Vee before you answer for her, you know everyone has told her where to go, what to do, how to act sense the day she presented as an omega, how do you think that makes her feel!?"

 

"We finally got her back, and I wanna spend time with her" Sammy yelled at Dean, I could hear the tears forming in his throat

 

"Dean, Sam is right!" Cas said

 

"maybe we ask her to see what she wants I know you just wanna keep her safe, but if you keep her locked up then you're no better than the men I got her from," Cas said

 

"your right, it's just you don't know what it's like for me Sammy, she's so scared and angry and sad all the time, she's worried we are going to send her back to that awful place… I can't Sammy I can't stand her feeling that way" Dean said through tears.

 

"it was one of the first things she said"

 

"Please don't send me back. I promise to be good."

 

I'm sorry, but she needs me right now" he said

 

"Sammy, I know she's your sister too, but you remember when we were kids, and I told you something was wrong because I felt it, both Vee and Dad were acting weird when they got back from the hunt, and she wouldn't tell us, or the time she broke her leg and I felt the pain it's like that but 10x more intense" Dean explained I walked into the table on accident and gave myself away

 

"damn it!" I said Dean ran over

 

"what's going on, what happened?" I asked acting like I didn't hear a word

 

"well I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay a few days with Gabriel and me, I mean I have to go to work one day, and Gabriel works from home so you wouldn't be alone!" Sammy said

 

Dean squeezed my hand I could feel his answer, and it was a hard "no," but I settled on

 

"maybe in a few weeks," I said hoping everyone would be happy! "That's fine I didn't mean tonight I know you and Dean have your twin thing, and well Cas brought you home to be his friend, but I guess you're his sister too so yeah," Sammy said I could hear the disappointment in his voice I could faintly smell it in the air.

 

"I think we should go!" Sammy said

 

"wait I thought there was more stuff you wanted to show me," I said hopefully that would pull him back, and he wouldn't be disappointed,

 

"maybe another day or Dean can go through it with you," he said walking past me

 

"Sammy!?" I said he and Gabriel walked out the door!

 

**_Dean_ **

"I swear he's such a baby sometimes," I said to Cas

 

"Dean he just wanted to spend time with his sister, he's missed the last 10 years too you know" Cas answered.

 

"I know, I know," I said kissing Cas

 

"where is she anyway? Maybe I should go check on her?" I said pulling way

 

"she's downstairs, and she asked to be alone for a while, and she promised to yell when she was ready to come up or if she needs anything plus you don't wanna smother her" Cas answered hugging me

 

"Also I thought maybe we could have a quickie," he said smiling seductively

 

"but what if she needs me," I said through the kisses Cas placed on my lips

 

"well alpha I need you right now," Cas said moving the kisses down my neck "OK but the second she yells," I said

 

"OK I got it, now can we please get naked" Cas said

  

**_Hour later…._ **

"Do you think she's OK?" I asked

 

"really? We just had sex, and you're thinking about your sister" Cas said sitting up on his elbow

 

"not like that the sex was amazing especially that one thing you do," I said smiling at Cas kissing him

 

"plus you're the one who kissed her!" I added getting up

 

"that… it wasn't, she's pretty and reminds me of you I didn't mean" was all Cas could come up with I got up from the bed

 

"really? So you think she's pretty?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"well I mean it's... she's not, not attractive" was all Cas could say I started walking out of the room smiling at Cas

 

"I was just messing with you I know how beautiful she is," I said laughing, he got up and hit my arm

 

"that's not funny," he said

 

"it is a little bit," I smiled.

"where are you going she said she would yell," Cas stated as I left the room "BANG, CRASH."

 

"son of a bitch" "Vee you, OK? Vee answer me, damn it!" Dean came running

 

 

  **_Victoria_**

 

**** I can get a glass of water on my own I thought,

 

"they're busy let them have their alone time,"

 

"OK so far so well made it to the kitchen no big deal now the cabinet with the cups umm plates, bowls, awesome cups, please don't let me drop this cup," I thought to myself BANG CRASH, shit! I could hear Dean yelling

 

"Vee answer me damn it!" Dean yelled running into the kitchen

 

"I'm fine I dropped the cups I guess they were closer together then I thought I just wanted some water!" I answered looking around for a broom

 

"Watch your step," Cas said

 

"everyone out you guys don't have shoes on" he added.

 

"I'm sorry, you guys need alone time, and I thought I could do it on my own, I am sorry," I said

 

"Please don't be mad," I said

 

"it's alright, it's only a cup we can get more right Cas!?" Dean said

 

"of course, let me clean this up and then I'll bring you some water it's getting late we should go to bed," Cas said I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't mean to break the cups," I said I didn't want to be in trouble I had gotten beaten for dropping a plate and did not want to repeat that

 

"I know, why do you think you are in trouble?" Dean asked pulling me up the stairs towards his room

 

"Dean? I got my own bed now so why are you taking me to your room" I asked the bed had been delivered earlier that day Cas had made it for me

 

"because I need you in here a little longer plus I know Cas doesn't mind I think he likes having you in the bed," he said

 

 

"Just stay right here I gotta change the sheets," he said moving me to a chair

 

"It's just he seemed annoyed," I said pulling my legs up it was reflex when I said something I know was wrong and wait to be hit

 

"I'm not annoyed with you," Cas said from the door

 

"you would tell me right, I mean if you were?" I asked, hiding my face.

 

He walked over to the chair I was sitting in

 

"I'm going to touch you," he said he placed a hand on my arm and pulled my sleeves down lifted my head, so I was looking at him

 

"I was annoyed with you not because you broke the cups but because you said you would call for us and you didn't you could have gotten hurt," he said pulling me to him

 

"I'm sorry, Cas! I thought I could do it, I just want to be able to do things and not relying on you guys all the times, and I'm tired of being scared of everything" I added I don't know why but I guess for me it was confession time

 

"Why are you scared of Cas!?" Dean asked taking me from his mate, Cas growled a little but not enough to stop Dean,

 

"truth is every alpha that has ever taken me home has had, and omega male mate and they didn't like me at all, and the last one that brought me home as a friend for his mate is the reason I can't have pups, he was jealous I guess he thought his alpha was replacing him but I was just a toy for his omega to abuse and use when he was away for company business" I said a felt the tears swelling in my eyes

"oh, Vee I'm so sorry!" It was Cas calling me by my nickname sitting next to me on the bed

"anyways Lucifer was his name, said I was to be used by him and his omega Nick" I added

 

"wait his name was Lucifer? Do you know his last name?" Cas asked seriously

 

"umm, Novak I think, Why!?" I asked he moved off the bed he broke down I could hear him sobbing and Dean comforting him

 

"it's alright Cas we didn't know, how could we!?" Dean said

 

"what does that mean Dee!?" I asked climbing off the bed to comfort Cas he was shaking "Lucifer is my older brother" Cas said pulling away

 

"had we known he was keeping you or anyone in that way we would have stopped it!" Dean said moving from Cas to me

 

"I swear that son of a bitch will pay," he said kissing me

 

"Vic!? I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know if you don't wanna be around me it's fine I'll understand and Gabriel will understand if you don't wanna be around him either,, I just want you to know that I would never treat you like that" he said taking my hand softly I don't know what came over me I pulled him in for a kiss and not just a peck it was a lingering kiss.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said I felt Dean stiffen

 

"do you too need a room cuz I can leave?" He said I could hear the smile Cas pulled him to us he wrapped his arms around us

 

"I hate to bring it up, but what happened, I mean why can you have pups," Dean asked

 

"Well I went into heat while I was there and Lucifer was mad because I got pregnant and he didn't want that, so he took me to the doctor I assuming it was one that didn't ask to many questions, made me have an abortion and my tubes tied," I said

 

"I still get heat, I just can't have any pups" I added waiting for someone to say something it was Cas

 

"We need to take you to the doctors I'll call in the morning," he said

 

"let's go to bed," Dean said, leading us to the bed I slept in the middle.

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 About a week later Cas and I drove to the doctors while Dean was at work I didn't want him there anyway, and I think it may have hurt his feelings,

 

"Is Dean mad at me because I didn't want him to come with us!?" I asked Cas,

 

"a little but he understands this is hard for you" he answers I had, had anxiety all morning about going to the doctors the only doctors I had been to didn't ask too many questions and did questionable things to people.

 

"We are here, I'll check you in ok!?" Cas said sitting me down in a chair he walked away I could hear him whispering to the lady at the window

 

"it will be a few minutes have a seat, and the nurse will call you," the lady told Cas, he can and say next to me.

 

 

After about 10 minutes of waiting for the nurse finally called me back.

 

"You can wait here," the nurse told Cas, I'll come to get you when she's done."

 

"But I need him, he's my friend," I said

 

"well your friend can wait for you," she said back with an attitude I could tell she was jealous two omegas with the same last name with the same alpha, she was petty.

 

"I'm blind in one eye I need his help," I said back.

 

"well that's too bad, a filthy whore like your self should know you won't get any special treatment from me," she said in my ear, tugging on my arm pulling me through the door

"Cas!" I yelled

 

"it's alright, I promise I'll still be here I promise" he yelled as the nurse pulled me down the hall the door closed with a click.

 

She weighed me "underweight" she mumbled I could hear the pen scratching I was shaking how the nurse could do this? How could she be so mean to someone she never met? Oh, gods! Maybe she was one of the people from Crowley's group,

 

"Sit," she said I did as I was told I promised Dean I wouldn't hit or attack anyone here and I was trying my best.

 

"The Doctor will be in soon," she said leaving the room, it was too quiet I sat there waiting for the doctor with Cas was back here with me, the doctor finally came in.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, what brings you in?" I could hear the pages on my chart turning he was reading it

 

"oh! I see, are you alone did you bring someone with you I see you have two people named as contacts did one come with you" He asked I nodded.

 

"the nurse said he couldn't come back with me," I said softly

 

"any reason why she said that," he asked I shrugged I knew why but didn't want to say

 

"hang on, I'll be back," he said.

 

I could hear shouting coming from the lobby.

 

"Sir, sir you need to calm down," the nurse said it was Dean he was here, how did he know? Cas must have called him.

 

"I need to see my sister, I know for a fact we told you guys she needs someone to help her and her escort and brother in law wasn't allowed back there why!" He said with a growl

 

"I'm sorry sir I don't know why the nurse didn't let him back, and your sister didn't put up much fight to get him back there with her" the lady stated

 

"that's it I wanna talk to the nurse!" He demanded

 

"ok I'll get her," she said

 

"Why did you do it? You should have just let him come back with her" the lady from the window asked

"I have my reasons," the nurse said with disgust in her words

 

"hello sir, you wanted to speak with me," she said to Dean in the most helpful way possible.

 

"yes, why did you not allow my husband to escort my sister back?" "She was abused, she has a hard time and needs someone there familiar to her your lucky she didn't put up much fight," Dean said

 

"well first your sister is a whore for hire so don't make her out to be a martyr, second she doesn't deserve any respect after the disgusting things she allowed men to do to her, I read the chart last thing I needed was to walk-in on them fucking on the table" she said with pride in her voice she was actually acting like I wanted all those things.

 

SMACK…. "how dare you!?" I didn't know the voice I guess it was someone sitting in the waiting room "that poor girl didn't want any of it! I was sold from person to person before I met my alpha and got me out! You have no right to pass judgment."

 

I heard her walk away, the doctor found me sitting in the corner of the room sitting in a ball.

 

"I'm sorry, if you want to go to another office I'll understand," he said

 

"where is she!?" Dean yelled "she's right here calm down please," the doctor said

 

"hey Vee I'm right here I got you," He said pulling me close

 

"did Cas text you?" I asked

 

"no, I just knew you were stressed I had to find out why Cas was In the middle of sending a text when I walked in," he said

 

"interesting, so you are twins," the doctor said "well if it's ok if like to start my exam you can bring the other guy back too if you want I don't judge," the doctor said

 

"I'll be back," Dean said.

 

"well everything looks good we took some blood for so test should have those back in about 2 weeks so reschedule for then, we can see about getting your tubes untied and I'm going to recommend an eye doctor to help with your eye we may be able to restore some of the vision" he said handing the papers to Dean,

 

"alright doc, you ready Vee?" Dean asked helping me off the table

 

"I'll go make the appointment," Cas said, kissing Dean and then me on the forehead.

 

  I woke up to the sounds of Cas talking loudly,

 

"I just don't think it's fair Gabriel, why won't Sam come back!?" I could hear Cas asking

 

"well she wants him to come over so she can talk to him, he's not returning…" he added.

 

"I understand."

 

"yes, I know, but he needs to understand that it's not just about him and it's not about Dean either."

 

Gabriel must have been talking.

 

"she's been asking, Gabe all I ask is that you talk to him, she needs her whole family to help her heal," Cas said I thought it was sweet of him to do this for me.

 

There was knock on the door,

 

"I gotta go there's someone at the door just please talk to Sam, brother it's important," Cas said

 

I laid my head back down so Cas wouldn't know I was listening in on his conversation,

 

"what the hell do you want!? Cas asked shit! Who was at the door I got up to find out what was going on,

 

"well, brother you haven't been returning my calls so I thought I would come and find out why!?" The voice answered

 

"Cas? What's going on?" I asked from behind him

 

"I guess that answered my question, you've been busy, brother?" I knew that voice, I swear I know it, but I couldn't figure it out

 

"don't be an ass, it's not like that!" Cas said

 

"I would like you to leave now, it's not a good time, and Dean should be home soon and you know how he feels about you," Cas said

 

"I think first you should introduce…" the other voice started to say

 

"look at you, really Castiel I didn't know you and dean were into that kind of stuff" he finished oh shit! It was Lucifer

 

"no, no, no," I said under my breath I couldn't help but start to shake, why does this keep happening!? Am I a weirdo magnate?

 

"Lucifer you need to leave now!" Cas said with a growl

 

"ok little brother, but be sure to keep that one locked up she can be a handful!" He said, and with that comment, I lunged I didn't care I jumped on him swearing and kicking, Cas was yelling something while trying to pull me off of his brother

 

"You sick son of a bitch," I yelled while hitting him all of a sudden I was in the air.

 

"calm down, stop, it's me Vee please stop swinging" Dean whispered in my ear, he came home right as I jumped on Lucifer.

 

I finally calmed down enough for him to put me down, but he didn't let go

 

"see this is what I was talking about you can't just let them wander around, they start to think they can do what they want," Lucifer said

 

"get off my porch now," Dean growled.

 

"ok no need to be hostile, I just came to check on my brother that's all, but I'll leave I expect that thing to have better manners next time," he said walking down the porch steps.

 

I heard the door shut I passed out.

 

 "Should we take her to the hospital!?" I heard Dean ask Cas in a worried voice

 

"Cas, tell me what he was doing here?"

 

"Dean, I didn't know it was him I swear, I have been ignoring his calls after what Vic had told us, and I guess he wanted to know why plus he was the one that told me to go to Crowley's to find a friend, he just wanted to know if I had found someone" Cas answered

 

I could hear the fear and sadness in his voice.

 

"Dee?" I asked, waking up, "where am I?"

 

"you're on the couch, you ok?" "

"You passed out, and I didn't know what to do," he said worried

 

"Cas?" I asked reaching out for him

 

"yes," he said, taking my hand "thank you for trying to send him away," I said, pulling him into a hug I needed him to know I wasn't mad.

   

 

Later that night, after a hot bath as I was drying off, Dean walked in.

 

"oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still in here," he said

 

"it's alright I have a towel on, it's not something you haven't seen," I said making my way towards the door, Dean stepped aside I could feel him watching me as I walked by

 

"I know I just wasn't sure if you were still ok with me seeing you," he said

_"Please don't notice,"_ I thought to myself, my back and shoulders are covered in scars I didn't want him to see not yet anyway, and I really didn't want to talk about it

 

"What the fuck!?" Dean said

 

"what!?" I answered

 

"your back and shoulders, what? Why do you have so many scars!?" He said touching my back I stiffened at his touch I really didn't want to have this conversation

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, little sister," he said

 

"I know, it's just I didn't want you to see!" I said tears welling up in my eyes

 

"I don't wanna talk about" "please don't make me," I said

 

"You gotta talk about it sometime," said hugging me.

 

How was I ever going to talk about the awful things that happened to me, "everything alright!?" Cas asked

 

"did you know about the scars!?" Dean asked

 

"yes! And I felt like if she wanted to show you she could, it's not my place to tell you!" Cas answered taking me by the hand

 

"that's not what I meant when I asked, but I am surprised you didn't tell me," Dean said.

"Like I said not my place" Cas answered,

 

"wait!" Dean said as I was pulling on my shirt

 

"Dean," Cas said softly I could feel him next to me hiding me from my brother

 

"I just want to see, please just let me see!" Dean said I lifted my shirt back up

 

"it's alright Cas, I guess better now then later," I said

 

"How!?" Was all Dean asked

 

"whip, and cane" I answered some of the scars were from things I couldn't really remember.

 

"Some alphas are into kinky shit, others it's for the fun of making someone suffer," I said

 

"who?" He asked

 

"mostly Alistair, a few others," I said Dean pulled Cas and me into his arms

 

"thank you, Cas for finding my sister," Dean said


	4. 4

 

     “Dean, have you heard from Sammy!?” I asked the next morning 

 

“No, not for a while I guess he’s still mad at me!” He answered 

 

“why!?” 

 

“well I wanted to talk to him and tell him I was sorry I hurt his feelings but he won’t call me back” I said annoyed more than anything , 

 

“yeah well you know Sammy, he’ll come around” Dean said 

 

“it’s just… I don’t like the idea of him being mad at us” I said. 

 

We were sitting in the living room waiting for Cas to get home, 

 

“where’d Cas go anyways?” I asked he was gone before I made my way down stairs, I loved the layout of their house simple not a lot of things in the way simple to get from the kitchen to the living room and to the front door, I still had trouble with the stairs but I wanted to do it on my own I needed to know that I could do it on my own so we compromised, while Dean and Cas were home they would help but not smother me and if I was every by myself I would stay away from stairs just to be safe, 

 

“he went to the store to pick up some stuff he should of been home by now” Dean answers 

 

“should we call him?” I asked

 

“No, I’ll wait a little longer if he’s not home in 5 I’ll call him” Dean answered I was worried what if something had happened? what if someone took him? 

 

“Hey don’t worry Cas can handle himself just fine!” Dean said scenseing my worry, a few minutes later Cas walked in 

 

“Hey Babe, Vic?” He yelled

 

“sorry it took me so long but look who I found” he said 

 

“Hey Vee!”, “Sammy? You came!” I said I was trying to go to him for a hug but he came to me 

 

“yeah well Gabriel told me I was being a jerk and it wasn’t about me, and I know you needed time to adjust” he said 

 

“it’s alright Sammy, I’m just happy you're here” I said 

 

“hey can you finish telling me what’s in the box you brought you said it was things you hid from dad” I said 

 

“yeah, of course” Sammy said 

 

“I gotta get the box it’s in my room” I said getting up 

 

“I’ll get it” said Dean he went up stairs. 

 

“Still not letting you doing thing on your own is he?” Sam asked 

 

“only the stairs, which I get he doesn’t want me to fall down” I said heading to the couch.

 

“your getting pretty good at finding your way around this place” Sam said 

 

“yeah, good thing it’s only one eye” I said

 

“alright here you guys go” dean said 

 

“I’m gonna go see if Cas needs any help” dean said he walked away before either of us could answer. 

 

“you found this rock and told me it had special powers, that it would always keep me safe” Sam said 

 

“I remember we were at Uncle Bobby’s, and you got scared because Dean told you that there was a ghost in the junkyard” I said smiling 

 

“Sammy I can’t believe you kept it” I said 

 

“there are more pictures” he said with a sadness to his voice 

 

“tell me which ones” I said hoping that would make him feel better? They were of the 3 of us one of us with mom and dad and then one of just Dean and I at a school dance, the only school dance we were able to attend. 

 

“I remember that dance Dean and I got drunk and then that asshole, what was his name Raphael tried to make a move on me  and Dee punched him” I said laughing 

 

“yeah, good times” Dean said from behind me 

 

“Sam I didn’t know you kept all this stuff” Dean said 

 

“well I thought we were never going to Vee again and I didn’t want to forget her” he said taking my hand a squeezing

 

“ oh man! I gotta go Gabriel’s expecting me we have date night tonight” Sam said pulling me up with him hugging me tight 

 

“I love you little sister” he said 

 

“I’m older than you and I love you too” I answered. Sam leaving after a few more hugs and apologies for taking thing personally. 

  
  


 “Look Uncle Bobby all I’m saying is she’s alive and she’s here, yes!” 

 

“Did you test her make sure it’s really her” Bobby said

 

“We tested her, yeah I know how it sounds” I could hear Dean talking 

 

“I mean she was the closet I had to a daughter, when John came and got her I couldn’t stop him” Bobby answered 

 

“I know you couldn’t  stop him but you didn’t question it?” Dean asked

 

“damn it Dean!” was all Bobby said 

 

“I’m sorry” Dean answered 

 

“can I see her?” Bobby asked 

 

“well that’s up to Vee, I’ll asked her” Dean answered I could hear him coming up the stairs I hurried back to my room, Dean didn’t need to know I was eavesdropping 

 

“Vee? You up for some company?” Dean asked walking into the room 

 

“yeah sure who’s here!?” I asked pretending like I didn’t already know that Bobby was here.

 

“It’s uncle Bobby” Dean said taking my hand 

 

“it’s ok if you don’t want to come down, I mean I get it” Dean said waiting for me to answer he placed his hand on my face, I did the same to him 

 

“it’s fine” I said turning and pulling him along 

 

“not so fast down the stairs” Dean said behind me 

 

“I’m fine dean” I said annoyed 

 

“I’m not a baby!” I said almost tripping 

 

“don’t say it” I warned, I could smell him before I entered the living room musky, whiskey and the smell before a thunderstorm distinctly Bobby. 

“WOW!” Bobby said I stood kind of behind Dean

 

“come here let me look at you” Bobby said I growled I don’t know why it’s not like he was being a weirdo Dean stood in front of me, 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to” I said from behind Dean

 

“Uncle Bobby Vee’s being through a lot” Dean told him 

 

“ok I understand maybe we should talk about it” he said 

  
  


“ Vee it’s alright” Dean said pulling me by the hand, 

 

“what the heck Dean? I think she can walk by herself!” Bobby said with a laugh 

 

“yeah about that, I actually can’t see clearly anymore” I said as Dean pull me next to him on the couch 

 

“what? How?” Bobby said with shock in his voice 

 

“long story short, Dad sold me to an omega ring told me my brothers were dead and Alphas tend to be dicks, present company excluded” I said 

 

“I don’t know what to say” Bobby said 

 

“I’m sorry, I… I should have questioned your daddy more” I could feel him pacing 

 

“Bobby, it’s alright you couldn’t have known” I said I really didn’t blame him, I didn’t blame anyone anymore and there’s nothing I could do about that now! 

“Why are you here Bobby? Did Sammy tell you I was here?” I asked 

 

“uh no actually I came about a case, this was a happy accident” Bobby answered

 

“what case?” Dean and I asked

 

“ha you still talk in unison” he smiled 

 

“well I think it’s werewolves, or vampires not quite sure thought you and Sam might take a look with me” Bobby said 

 

“I can’t help you but I’m sure Sam would be more than happy to help” Dean answered I knew this had to do with me

 

“Dee if you wanna help you can I’m not helpless you know” I said he squeezed my hand “let’s look at the case files, I might be able to help” Dean said

 

“I’ll call Sam” I said. About 10 mins later Sam walked in with Gabriel, 

 

“hey uncle Bobby, 

what’s going on!?” Sam asked 

 

“I’m here about a case, hope you and Dean could help me out!” Bobby answered, 

 

“hey Dee, where’s Cas?” I asked it felt weird without him there I was getting used to the both of them following me around, Cas was never too far away” he said he had something to do that was surprise for us but he won’t say what!” Dean answered he sounded distracted 

 

“umm I don’t think I’ll be much help, I’m just gonna go into the other room” I said 

 

“You don’t have to go Vee, I’m sorry if you are feeling left out” Dean said touching my shoulder 

 

“if you want me to stay I’ll stay” I said 

 

“ok” I could hear the smile. Dean hated being to far from me when he was home, just like when were kids never too far away. When we were in school we hated being in different classes, 

 

_ “This is so dumb, why don’t they just put us in the same class!” Dean was complaining again about our class schedule “I don’t know Dee! Maybe dad said something” I said “we have PE at the same time! We could be in the same class, I swear if anyone messes with you I’ll kick their ass” he said “We have lunch and break at the same time” I said hopping that would cheer him up…. _

  
  
  


“So what do you think!?” Sam said pulling me from my thoughts 

 

“I’m sorry what?” I asked 

 

“I was saying heart and throat ripped out, sounds weird right!?” Sam said again 

 

“yeah, that is weird, unless it’s something else and it’s making it look like what it’s not” I said “that makes since” Gabriel said 

 

“Cas is home!” I said

 

“how do you…” Bobby asked 

 

“hey can I get some help please!” He said from the front door 

 

“yup coming!” Dean answered rushing to help his mate 

 

“where did you go?” I asked trying to make my way to Cas I tripped over the chair and fell to the ground “son of bitch” I yelled there were too many people trying help me up 

 

“back off, I can do it myself” I yelled, everyone backed up

 

“we were just trying to help” Bobby said annoyed 

 

“yeah I know but you don’t know what it’s like to seen as helpless, like I can't do a damn thing on my own! I can get myself off the ground and everyone needs to push in their damn chairs” I said getting up. Cas waited for me to get to him before pulling me in for a hug, 

 

“we don’t think you’re helpless” he said in my ear just loud enough for me to hear I nodded I knew he didn’t think that, when Dean was at work he gave me my space, he was there if I needed him, we didn’t tell Dean. Sam, Bobby and Gabriel went back to the case I followed Cas to the kitchen I sat on one of the stools at the counter, 

 

“damn Cas what did you buy the whole store?” Dean asked walking back in 

 

“what happened?” He could sense the tension in the air

 

“nothing, Vic just tripped over the chair and then yelled at us for trying to help her up” Gabriel said I heard the bags drop

 

“are you alright!?” Dean asked running over to me 

 

“yes, Dean I’m fine!” I said annoyed turning away from him 

 

“just help Cas” I said sometimes he was just too much, his alpha and brother instincts were strong sometimes too strong. 

 

“You go help them, I got this I only wished you would have told me more people would be here” Cas said 

 

“you didn’t need to yell at everyone or pull away from Dean, that was mean” Cas said to me, I could feel that Dean felt rejected the second I turned from him 

 

“I know, sometimes it’s just too much everyone all at once and Dee….he just well he’s Dee, never mind” I said 

 

“your brother means well” Cas said

 

“I know, I know it’s just been so long since anyone has been nice to me, I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop” I said I could hear the bag rustling 

“where did you go” I asked changing the subject 

 

“to the store I wanted to surprise you and Dean with your favorites” Cas said 

 

“we will finish talking about this later!” He added. 

 

The guys were at the table talking about the case 

 

“what if Vee is right? What if it is something trying to make it look like something else?” Sammy said 

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised” Bobby said

 

“I’m gonna head over to the coroners and check the bodies for more evidence, I’d ask you to come with but since you live here..” Bobby added 

 

“it’s fine, let us know what you find” Sammy said 

 

“your not staying?” Cas asked 

 

“no, gotta work the case” Bobby said, I wasn’t really paying attention I felt a hand and I grabbed the wrist and twisted 

 

“It’s me, it’s me I wasn’t gonna…” Bobby said 

 

“she doesn’t like being touched, at least you didn’t get punched” dean said with a laugh 

 

“can you get her to let go and stop growling” Bobby asked 

 

“Vee it’s alright, no one's going to hurt you, you can let go and please stop growling” Dean said to me, 

 

“I’m sorry Uncle Bobby, I didn’t mean too.. “ I said I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment 

 

“well I guess I’m the only one who hasn’t been assaulted” Gabriel said with a laugh 

 

“just wait there still time” I said 

 

“calm down Sammy she was joking, you were joking right!? Dean asked 

 

“of course” I said 

 After Cas’ amazing dinner Gabriel and Sammy left, we were sitting in the living room Deans head in Cas’ lap his feet in mine it was nice they were watching a tv show I don’t know which one I was lost in my own thoughts…

_ “What if they can’t fix my eyes!? Oh gods! What if they can!?” I thought to myself “God’s! Cas smells good, I think I have a crush on my twins mate! Is that normal? I wonder if Dean told Cas about when we’re younger and him and I…” _

 

“earth to Vee!” Dean said pulling me from my thoughts 

 

“are you alright? What were you thinking about?” He asked I laughed a little 

 

“nothing just random stuff!” I said not really wanting to tell him I think I have a crush on his mate, “like?” Cas prompted 

 

“like what if the doctor can fix my eyes but also what if he can’t” I said Dean moved his feet from my lap and moved closer 

 

“I guess we will find out, if they can fix it awesome if not well then we will find ways to help you be more independent” Dean answered he always knew how to make me feel better.

 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed, Cas will you help me” I asked “of course” he answered in his gravelly voice. We made our way up the stairs he started to lead me to our room 

 

“not tonight, I wanna sleep alone!” I said I felt weird sharing a bed after thinking I might have a crush, 

 

“are you sure?” He asked walking me to my room down the hall

 

“yes, I’m sure” I said I climb into bed, 

 

“good night, yell if you need anything” Cas said before turning off the light, he didn’t close the door all the way he left it cracked I could see light it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep. 

 

“ _ You stupid dumb bitch!” Crowley yelled as one of his goons punched me “You really can’t do anything right!” Another blow and then another….”you're more trouble than you’re worth, I don’t know why I keep you around” _

 

 I woke to the sound of my name, 

 

“careful she doesn’t punch you again” Cas said

 

“hey, you ok?” Dean asked

“yeah what happened everyone ok?” I asked 

 

“you were yelling my name” Dean said I felt him shift on the bed 

 

“I’m sorry, I was having a bad dream!” I said

 

“this is why I want you in the room with us Vee” Dean said pulling me into him he scent was calming, he placed his hand on my head and was stroking my hair 

 

“I’m sorry, I just thought that you guys might want some alone time” I said which wasn’t true but still better then admitting I had a huge crush on Cas and the smell of them together was a huge turn on. 

 

“Well you’re coming to our room” dean said pulling the covers off and pulling me out of bed,

 

”Dean I’m fine!” I protested 

 

“I don’t think your gonna win this one” Cas said 

 

“thanks for the help” I answered 

                     


	5. 5

                       

Hey did you hear  from Uncle Bobby?” I asked.

 

"yeah you were right, not vampire or werewolf,” Dean answered.

 

“So does he know what it is?” I asked.

 

“no, but I think it’s not really in our wheelhouse, seems more human than monster,” Dean said.

 

“I was thinking that too but I mean the heart was ripped out, not really something a human can do,” I said

 

“hmm,” was all Dean said.

 

“aren’t you supposed to be at work and where’s Cas?” I asked.

 

“since I own the place I can go in when I want and Cas went to the doctors,” Dean said.

 

oh! Ok” I said. Why didn’t he tell me he was going to the doctors?

 

“Do you think he’s pregnant?” I asked

 

“I don’t know, why would you think that,” Dean said sounding a bit worried.

 

“don't freak out Dee it was just a question,” I said. We were sitting in the living room when Cas came home,

 

“I got pizza,” Cas announced.

 

“awesome,” Dean and I said together we went to the table.

 

“how was your doctor appointment?” I asked .

“it was fine just a check up” Cas said a little too quickly.

 

“ok,” I said.

 

 One month later I was sitting at the eye doctors, I had never been and it was anxiety inducing

 

“stop worrying, you’re making me nervous,” Dean said.

 

“I’m sorry!” I said.

 

“Winchester, you can come back now,” the nurse called.

 

“you can wait here,” the nurse said.

 

“we will take good care of her,” she said sweetly.

 

“I would prefer if he came with me,” I said.

 

“we don’t normally let people back,” the nurse said.

 

“well he’s not just people,” I said.

 

“he’s my twin brother in case you couldn’t tell,” I said annoyed, why does this keep happening I’m like a bad day, asshole magnet.

 

“oh well then he can come back,” the nurse said.  What is it with people and twins, I guess twins are rare it was weird how people treated us when they found out.

  


“We are just going to do a few test, just to see,” the nurse said after she had me read the alphabet chart and try to make out shapes.

 

“the doctor will be shortly” the nurse said walking out.

 

“Dean, I really don’t wanna be here anymore,” I said I was starting to get a panic attack.

 

“Hey, Hey, it’s alright it’s going to be ok,” Dean said pulling me to his chest, this was so annoying I know Dean wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me but still.

 

The doctor knocked on the door.

 

“hello, I’m Dr. Garcia so I have a few questions, first what do you see?” I told him mostly out lines like when you first wake up and your vision is still blurry.

 

“Any light sensitivity?” He asked.

 

“yeah, it hurts in the sun and if it’s too bright,” I said.

 

“ ok I’m going to see if we can fix this with glasses” the doctor said.

 

“what makes you think we can fix this with glasses?” Dean asked.

 

“well it looks like most of the damage was caused by swelling which put pressure on the nerves, I won’t bore you with the details but I really think this may work,” the doctor said sounding pretty confident.

 

“ok” I said not sounding very confident, after few dozen 1 or 2 and 3 or 4 the doctor concluded that I indeed could use glasses to see a little bit better “it won’t be 100% but still better than what I was seeing now.

 

“ _Really, that son of a bitch could have just taken me to get glasses,”_ I thought to myself.

 

“hey come here and try these on I wanna see how they look,” Dean said to me.

 

“maybe I should have brought Cas at least for this part” I said

 

“hey I promise not to make you look dumb,” Dean said placing the glasses he picked out on my face

 

“ I guess we should get you some sunglasses too,.” he said.

 

 As we were driving back home all I could think about was the fact that I’m going to be able to see,

 

“Hey did you tell Cas!?” I asked.

 

“I thought you might wanna be the one to tell him,” Deans answered.

 

“and Sammy too,” Dean added. We sat quite for a while I could tell Dean wanted to asked me something.

 

“can I ask you something?” Dean asked

 

“shoot,.” I said really dreading what he as going to ask,

 

“umm well this is a little awkward,” he started.

 

“spit it out Dean,” I said getting annoyed.

 

“well I mean umm I just noticed that you seem to always ask about Cas and I was wondering, you know no judgement here and I’m fine with it if it’s true I…” I cut him off I couldn’t listen to it anymore.

 

“you wanna know if I have a crush on Cas!?” I said.

 

“uh well yea! But like I said I’m totally fine with it, you and I have always been into the same guys,” Dean said with a laugh.

 

“so you really won’t be weirded out if I said I liked him and I don’t know if I do because he rescued me or if it’s because he’s just a really great guy and please don’t tell him,” I said.

 

“I don’t want him to think it’s weird or I’m weird or we are weird,” I added blushing but it felt good to finally tell Dean.

 

“Vee, I would never tell him only if you wanted me too on our bond as twins, also I don’t think he would think you were weird or we were weird he already knows that” Dean said with a laugh.

 

“Don’t tease Dee,” I said.

 

“why are you asking anyways?” I asked.

 

“you know I feel what you feel right!? You remember that tidbit of our bond,” he said annoyed.

 

“yeah Dee and I feel what you feel what’s your point?” And then it clicked and I had my eureka moment.

 

“shit!” Was all I could say.

 

“I would have said something sooner but Cas never lets you out of his sight for long,” Dean said.

 

“ also I didn’t want to embarrass you, you know,” he added.

 

“I’m sorry, Dee,” was all I could say I was embarrassed I’m mean Cas is my brothers husband, his mate.

 

“what are you sorry for?” Dean asked.

 

“I don’t know, I mean I can’t...I” I didn’t know what I was trying to say.

 

“look sis, I get it and I know you have only experienced knuckle dragging, insecure alpha asshats, I’m not one of them so if you like Cas it’s ok with me I promise,” he said pulling into the driveway.

 

“ok, Just please don’t tell Cas and I will try to control my feeling when I’m around him” I said

“hey that’s not what I’m saying, I’m not asking you to change the way you feel, I just wanted to know that’s all, and I promise I would never ever hurt you for the way you feel, ok?” Dean said.

 

“ok” I said.

  
                     


	6. 6

 

  

**Chapter 6**

    "So how did it go!?" Cas asked pulling me into a hug and then grabbing my hand,

 

"Well!?" He said impatiently.

 

"oh! Umm well, I…" I was still thinking about my conversation with Dean, I pulled my hand away a little too quickly,

 

"apparently I just need glasses, really really thick ones, and it's not 100% but better then what I got going on now!" I said moving towards the kitchen

 

"that's amazing," Cas said he was right behind me, he touched my shoulder.

 

"what's wrong!?" Cas asked

 

"Nothing I'm just tired and hungry," I said

"I can help with that, I'll make some food" Cas said moving into the kitchen

 

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm sorry I brought it up," Dean said in my ear,

 

"I'm not…. I'm gonna go lay down" I said heading towards the stairs.

 

"aren't you gonna eat," Dean said I didn't answer I made my way up the stairs

 

"wait I'll help you," Dean said I put my hand up.

 

"I really wanna be alone," I said.

 

And it was the truth partly the other part of me wanted to be with my brother and his mate soaking in their scents, but it was a lot to take in this whole time, this entire time I could have been seeing and Crowley didn't even take the time but then again why would he care? He barely took care of basic needs I started crying I knew Dean would come running, but I didn't care I was so angry beyond angry at Dad, Crowley, Alister everyone that had done anything to me I picked up the nearest thing and threw it, and I didn't stop until Dean came running in.

 

"what the hell are you doing!?" He asked not angry just worried I growled at him

 

"whoa! Little sister, it's me, it's Dean I'm gonna need you to calm down please" he said

 

"what the hell is…." Cas said

 

"Stay where you are Cas," Dean said

 

"Vee, hey!" Dean said taking my hand

 

"it's ok, it's ok," he said pulling me to him trying to get me to calm down, it wasn't working I was fighting him pulling away I tripped over something and backed away I cut my hand.

 

"Vic?" Cas said

 

"don't," Dean said

 

"it's ok she won't hurt me, Dean," Cas said

 

"Can I please see your hand, you cut it, and I wanna make sure there's no glass, ok?" He said to me all I could do was a nod.

 

"get the first aid kit," Cas said to Dean. Cas didn't say anything he just held my hand while I cried

"thank you, you can go downstairs and wait for us," Cas said

 

"but.," Dean answered.

 

"Dean! I think right now she needs me more ok?" Cas said not in a mean way, but it still hurt Dean I could feel it he grumbled something and left the room. Cas tended to my hand.

 

"You wanna tell me why you felt the needed to destroy this room?" Cas asked I finally stopped crying just sat there embarrassed at my tantrum

 

"I….I…" I couldn't answer I was still mad

 

"all clean" Cas said he tugged to help me up I stayed where I was

 

"come downstairs, and we will talk," Cas said in a demanding voice. I stood up, he took my hand and help me out of the room.

   

I could feel the worry in Dean not only for his mate but for me too,

 

"Hey, let me see!" He said taking my hand from Cas he touched me gently like he scared I was going to break

 

"Not too bad, I think it may need stitches I'll do it for you," Dean said leading me to the table I felt Cas right behind me "

 

I'll bring you the kit" Cas said

 

"talk to me" was all Dean said

 

"I'm… I just…." I started I didn't really know what to say or where to start

 

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice, almost a whisper.

 

"it's ok, it's just stuff," Dean said

 

"I'm just so angry at everyone," I said, looking down.

 

"I get that, I do, but you know you can talk to us, right!?" Dean said unwrapping my hand, I wished I could see his face

 

"Dee, it's hard to talk to you or anyone, you weren't there you have no idea what it was like how hopeless I felt," I said I could feel the tears starting.

 

"and this whole time all these months all I needed was glasses to be able to see better are you kidding, Crowley all he had to do was take of basic needs, the basics and even then he only did it when he wanted," I said as tears fell,

 

Dean and Cas both just listened they didn't say anything Dean stitched my hand and redressed it, then he pulled me into his lap letting me take in his scent

 

"little sister, I wish I could take some of this pain and anger from you I really really wish I could," Dean said

 

"I'm not angry with you, Dean, I'm just angry in general," I said.

 

"well for tonight you'll sleep with us, and then tomorrow we will clean the room," Cas said

 

"Dean I'm sorry I growled at you and Cas thank you for taking such good care of me, and I am so sorry I broke all that stuff… and I love you guys" I said it all came out in one breath

 

"it's alright just next time you wanna throw stuff let me know, and we can go to the garage," Dean said, kissing my forehead.

 

**_Three weeks later_ **

**** "Just open your eyes, it's alright," the nurse said

 

"I shook my head I was getting my glasses today, and I was scared

 

"let me try," Cas said

 

"why won't you open your eyes? Are you scared?" Cas asked in a gentle voice

 

"WoW! You really are a progressive alpha letting your omega take care of the other one when you could just make her do what you want" the nurse said

 

"yes, but I could never make my twin do what I wanted!" Dean said, crouching down next to me.

 

"ok, what are you scared of, can you guys back up?" Cas asked

 

"of course," Dean said

 

"alright it's just me and you why are you afraid!?" He asked again

 

"because if I open my eyes, I'm afraid that I might be back at Crowley's and none of this is real," I said with tears falling, why is this so hard?

"It's ok, remember I promised you that we would never send you back you remember, right!?" Cas asked I nodded

 

"but what if I never left," I said

 

"you'll never know until you opened your eyes," Cas said placing his hand on my face calming me with his scent and wiping the tears away

 

"ok," I said opening my eyes, it was bright too bright I closed them again

 

"it's too bright," I said

 

"can we low the lights or go to a dimmer room" Dean asked he had moved closer when I started to open my eyes

 

"I'll turn down the lights," the nurse said

 

"ok try again," Cas said this time it was better it took a minute to adjust, I saw to big beautiful blue eyes looking at me

 

"wow!" I breathed out

 

"Cas your eyes are the prettiest blue, you're really handsome," I said

 

"thank you," He said blushing I looked for my brother, and there he was

 

"hi, Dee!" I said green eyes staring at me. I jumped up and hugged him. Before we left the doctor made sure all my glasses fit right.

 

  "Hey, Cas can I help with dinner?" I asked staring at him

 

"it's pretty much done, but you can set the table," he said smiling at me

 

"Awesome," I said getting the plates and silverware and cups

 

"I don't think I have seen you this happy," Cas commented.

 

"well I can see so that helps it sucks when you can't see very well," I said.

 

"can I asked you something?" I said to Cas.

 

"sure," he said.

 

"I was wondering why people treat Dean and me differently when they find out we are twins?"

 

"Umm well, I um it's.." He started

 

"maybe you should talk to Dean about it" he finished turning around.

 

"I don't wanna talk to Dean about it, I wanna talk to you about it," I said walking up to him making him turn and look at me, he's beautiful blue eyes looked worried

 

"I can't, I… just talk to your brother," he said annoyed

 

"talk to your brother about what?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen

 

"why people treat us differently when they find out we are twins?" I asked he looked at me but didn't answer

 

"Dean, you gonna tell me or I'll just ask Sam," I said wanting answers

 

"it's just weird both the Doctors and the nurses treated us different nicer, they respected Cas more, so tell me what the hell," I said

 

"they think… well they think, most twins the ones like us who are boy/girl or even same-sex twins umm well they are together, and they have a mate they share" he said very quickly almost as it was going to scare me away

 

"So they think we're mates along with Cas and it's ok!?" I said

 

"why didn't anyone tell me that about this? Why did dad treat us like freaks always trying to keep us apart?" I asked

 

"It makes sense I mean look at us, we feel everything the other one is feeling right? I don't know about you, but before dad separated us, I was dying if I wasn't with you I didn't feel whole, and it was worse when you were gone I wanted to die. I just went through the motions every so often I would feel you, but I thought it was a phantom thing like when people lose a leg. I swear if I knew for sure, you were out there I would have looked I promise you I wouldn't have stopped until I found you." Dean said, placing his hand on my face.

 

He wasn't wrong? I never felt complete without him, and I had the same phantom feelings he did, "but why didn't anyone tell us?" I asked scenting his palm he's scent was always calming

 

"because dad always thought something was wrong with people who mated their siblings he wasn't a twin and didn't have any in his family until we were born and mom never got the chance to tell him about it, I only found out about it in health class it's normal for twins especially fraternal twins" Dean said

 

"It dates back to old days and never changed most twins never find anyone else, we had some on mom's side Sammy found a book about it a while back I'll have him bring it over, that's why people treat us different we are special," he said taking a breath,

 

"that's why I wanted you to ask Dean, I don't know what it's like because I don't have a twin, but my older brother and sister are, and they are mates," Cas said "

"at Crowley's they didn't know you were a twin if they did I doubt they would have bought you being apart can cause damage or kill us we always try to find our twin," Dean said kissing my forehead.

 

"but you found Cas," I said

 

"yes, and I was fortunate he helped me through the worst of it especially on our first birthday apart," Dean said not letting me go., I wasn't supposed to be with anyone else I was supposed to be with Dean and Cas.

 

"This is a lot to take in," I said, but I knew in my heart it was true I never felt anything for anyone else the way I felt about Dean I always wanted to be with him or around him, Cas too.

 

"I think we need to talk to someone about this," I said, "Is there anyone who knows about this how it works, I know you know, but I just don't understand!" I said

 

"I'll call Uncle Bobby," Dean said

 

 

**_Three-days later…._ **

**** "As far as I can tell, twins share part of a soul, and the two halves make a whole!" Bobby said

 

"how?" I said how the hell so I only have part of a soul

 

"twins are unique, you guys literally feel each other! Tell me, I am wrong!" Bobby said

 

"You're not wrong Uncle Bobby, I just don't understand…" I said look let's face it when you find out your brothers your soulmate, and sometimes you find someone who's ok with it, it a little weird

 

"What don't you understand!?" Bobby asked

 

"I mean I get the twin thing but what I don't get it how anyone is ok with sharing two people," I said

 

"ok, I get that but here's the thing you and Dean are one soul, and it makes sense that Cas would be attracted to you both he wouldn't love one more than the other!" Bobby said Cas nodded in agreement

 

"I wasn't lying when I said I Love you!" Cas said

 

"I think you might be having a hard time because John tore you guys apart," Bobby said

 

"what does that have to do with anything?" Dean said he was sitting next to me on the couch holding my hand in one hand and Cas' in the other

 

"most twins grow up, present and then mate. You guys grew up, presented, and then were torn apart, kept away like John just couldn't accept it!"! bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I swear if I knew that's what he was up to, I swear I would have shot him dead to keep this from happening!" Bobby said with sincerity

 

"there's nothing we can do about it now!" Dean said

 

"Cas?" I said

 

"what's the real reason you took me from Crowley?" I asked looking at him

 

"well, umm" he clears his throat.

 

"When I touched you, umm well and I um saw your arm and then you opened your eyes for the briefest second and the color I mean it's the same as Deans, I thought maybe but I wasn't sure" Cas said rambling he was red and moved away from Dean and myself got up and started pacing.

 

"Cas?" Dean asked.

 

"I don't know it was too weird, you both have the same bite mark in the same place, the same colored eyes not any different they are exactly the same, the way you talked, your favorite food I had my suspicions but I swear I didn't know until you heard the car and you called it baby" Cas said looking at me.

 

"I mean I know a lot of people have names for their cars, it was the way you said it

but then you said your last name and I couldn't believe it, and then Dean came home, and all hell broke loose" Cas finished he was red and out of breath.

 

"Hey baby, it's ok, it's alright how could you have known it was luck that's all!" Dean said, embracing his husband.

They were so adorable together, they loved each other so much I don't understand where I would fit in their relationship, I sat there watching them interact I love watching them watch each other, the way the look at each other, the way they look when the other isn't looking, the gentle way Cas holds Dean and Dean hold Cas I want that all of that more than anything I had ever wanted in my life.

 

"So how has it been since you've been back together?" Bobby asked

 

"amazing, better than amazing I don't think there's a word for it!" Dean said smiling at me pulling me off the couch and hugging me

 

"better," I said pulling away it's not that I didn't want to be near him I just couldn't

 

"what!?" Dean and Cas asked at the same time

 

"I'm happy I am, but you have to understand I'm still dealing with all my baggage," I said pulling my knees up as I sat back down

 

"I don't feel like I'm as lost, but..."

 

"but what!?" Dean said defensively

 

"Dee, it's me, not you!" I said

 

"talk to me!" He said sitting down next to me

 

"I'm trying to… I just, I… I never" I wanted to say more, but my thoughts got mixed up, and I started to panic I was thinking about the mall and Alistair and then Lucifer being Cas's brother and everything I shut down.

 

"Hey! Little sister, it's ok we're gonna get you to help I promise!" Dean said pulling me into his lap, I hated being like this I had been here a month, and I was still having nightmares I even didn't want to leave the house and when I did with Cas because he needed to get stuff I hid in the car in the back seat so no one would see me,

 

"ok" was all I said. Bobby left soon after saying he would look more into this whole twin thing, but he didn't think he would come up with anything significant.

 

"I have one more question before I go, what's up with the scar on your arms?" Bobby asked pointing at the both of us

 

"we bit each other when we were 10 that way no one else could take us away from each other," Dean said, smiling.

 

"and you didn't think it was relevant to tell me this?" Bobby said all sorts of annoyed

 

"what does that have to do with anything Uncle Bobby we were kids we hadn't presented yet it's not even in the right spot," I said just as annoyed

 

"idjits, it doesn't matter for twins! That's why you both almost died when your daddy separated you! Damn it! the three of you are bonded in like a cosmic way!" Bobby said he said he was going to look into it more that this changed things. 

 


	7. 7

 

 

**Chapter 7**

  I went to take a shower I couldn't think anymore I needed to be alone, I turned on the water as it was heating up I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in a really long time I was paler than usual, raised scars across my shoulders not on my arms didn't wanna leave marks for anyone to see when I had clothes on the only blemish was from Deans bite when we were kids I smiled at the memory,

 

  _"You first," Dean said, "why do I have to go first you go first?" I said back "because this way you can't chicken out" he said with a smile "Vee, I don't want anyone to take you from me I couldn't imagine life without you, you're my twin I need you to always be with me" Dean said looking at me I held out my arm "ok Dee, I don't wanna be without you too" I said he bit down it hurt a lot I cried out in pain, "I'm sorry!" Dean said kiss my forehead and flashing me his bright smile now covered in blood "my turn" I said I bit down just as hard Dean cried out "I'm sorry" I said kissing him on the cheek "let's get these clean" I said holding out my hand._

 "Vee, you ok?" Dean asked through the door, pulling me out of my memory.

 

"yes, I'll be out in a minute," I said. I didn't even notice that I was in the shower just going through the motions of showering when I got out Dean was waiting for me,

 

 

"little sister, are you ok?" He asked, staring at me.

 

"I don't know why? Are you ok?" I asked him.

 

"Yeah I guess, I don't know either," he said, looking at everything but me.

 

"So was there something else you wanted to ask because I would like to get dressed," I said.

 

"yea, get dressed and then come downstairs I wanna talk about something with you," he said, leaving the room.

  

 

 

  I got dressed and headed downstairs Dean was sitting on the couch by himself,

 

"where's Cas?" I asked.

 

"he went out for a bit, so we could talk," Dean answered, not looking at me; I sat down next to him.

 

"What did you wanna talk about?"' I asked I knew I just wanted him to say it.

 

"This thing we got going on, you and me and Cas," he said, looking at me.

 

"Dee, I...you know I don't know what to say," I said and honestly I really didn't, I mean it's not every day you find out you're bonded on a cosmic level.

 

"I don't want this to be weird for you," Dean said in a soft voice.

 

"I just don't wanna mess up what you have with Cas that's all Dean," I said.

 

"I love you big brother more than anything else!" I said there were tears in his eyes.

 

"little sister, when will you release you won't mess anything up between Cas and me you belong with Cas and me, I love you! Dean pulled me to him and kissed me exploring like when we were kids, Dean placed his hands on my hips bringing me closer I had my hands on the back of his neck playing with his hair.

 

"wow!" He said, pulling away. "I forgot how awesome it was to kiss you."

 

"yeah me too," I said.

 

"Did you ever tell anyone that we had sex?" I asked kissing my way down one side of his neck and up the other he sighed.

"I told Cas when we first got together," he answered truthfully I stopped and looked at him.

 

"I'm sorry, but he was asking questions about you and our relationship, and you know it's normal for twins, like Bobby, was telling us and we were drunk, and I started crying I missed you so much!" He said, pulling me to his chest I was straddling his lap.

 

"do you think we should have told Bobby?" I asked.

 

"I don't know we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Dean said pulling me in for another kiss, a little more urgent pulling me closer to him like he couldn't get me close enough, I ran my hands through his hair he held my face.

 

I didn't realize how much I need Dean this way.

 

"I knew it!" Sammy yelled neither one of us heard the door.

 

"Sam" Dean said lifting me off him but still holding my hand I stood behind him,

 

"I knew it, this whole time the two of you.." Sam said he was angry.

 

"You both lied to me!" He shouted, sounding hurt.

 

"Sammy, it's not that we didn't want to tell you!" I said.

 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, annoyed.

 

"I came but to see Vee," he said.

 

"you guys weren't answering the phones I got worried, where is Cas?" He added.

 

"We are fine as you can see, he went out!" Dean said still annoyed it was radiating from him I squeezed his hand trying to get him to relax.

 

"it's ok Sammy, we are happy you're here," I said, taking a step towards Sam.

 

"Dee relax," I said he looked down and smiled,

 

"so you said you came to see me what's up?" I said sitting back down on the couch,

 

"sit, Sammy!" I said he sat down on the couch

 

"do you not trust me!?" Sammy said looking at Dean and myself

 

"of course we trust you, why would you say that?" I asked

 

"every time I asked, and then dad said you died and you aren't dead, and when I walked in, and you were making out, does Cas know?" Sam said

 

I didn't know what to say to Sam I mean it had to be a bit of a shock.

 

"and when did you get glasses? you didn't even tell me!" He growled a little Dean, and I growled back

 

"really Sammy!? When was the last time you picked up the phone when either one of us called I talk to Gabriel more than I talk to you!" I yelled at him

 

"And you wonder why I don't tell you things I can't even get you to call me back!" I yelled at him

 

"I'm sorry!" Sammy said in a sad voice

 

"your right I haven't been open with you I haven't talked to you, I just can't believe your here, and if you're here then that means dad lied, and I don't understand why he would do that?" Sam said

 

 

"Look, Sammy, Vee is here, and she's alive, and dad lied!" Dean said

 

"I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for me too! I said he stared at me, "I know, I know I just... I'm sorry!" He said

 

"Sammy, I still need my little brother," I said letting go of Deans hand and grabbing Sam into a hug

"I love you, little brother," I said

 

"I love you too!" He answered. We talked some more, and then he left.

    

Cas came home about 15 minutes later Dean, and I were on the couch he had his head in my lap, I was playing with his hair

 

"So how did it go? Did you guys talk it out?" Cas asked as he walked into the living room I looked at him and couldn't lie

 

"Sam caught us making out!" I said out loud Dean sat up and looked at me

 

"Really!?" Dean asked I just shrugged,

 

"ok, well how did that go?" Cas asked

 

"he was mad, he came to see me, and we talked about what was really bothering him, and then he left," Dean said, "you aren't mad!?" I asked as Cas sat down next to Dean

 

"No, I'm not mad" Cas said kissing Dean, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss, this one was different from the first one he was gentle but needy like he wanted it to be more he brushed my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away

"there now that we all have kissed, is anyone hungry?" Cas said, getting up and walking to the kitchen, leaving Dean, and I stunned.

 

"Cas you are an amazing cook," I said smiling at him

 

"thank you!" He said

 

"Hey Dee, remember when we had to cook for Sam, and we had to come up with different ways to make the same food so he would stop complaining?" I asked

 

"oh, man! We ate Mac and cheese for like 3 weeks straight, I still can't eat that stuff" Dean said with a laugh,

 

"you don't know how happy I am that you're here with Cas and me," Dean said looking at me

 

"you tell me all the time, Dean, "I answered getting up and putting my plate in the kitchen.

 

"Cas you are ok with all this between Dean and me?" I asked.

 

"yes!" He said I just couldn't believe that Cas was ok with everything,

 

"Are you ok with it?" Cas asked me.

 

"I guess I don't know how I feel, sometimes I feel like it's wrong but not being with Dean or near him is torture," I said.

 

"I know you think it's weird, the way your father raised you and all the awful stuff that happened but I promise if I'm not ok with something I will let you know!" Cas said.

 

"Alright," I said.

 

"I know this is a weird time to bring this up, but I was wondering I mean you can say no, but I thought that maybe we should go see someone about your nightmares maybe help you work through all the other stuff," Dean said.

 

"I worry about you, Vee!" He said.

 

"ok," I said.

 

 

 


	8. 8

“ok” I said. 

  
  
  


**Chapter 9**

 

Why?, why? Did I agree to this Cas and I were sitting in the waiting room of a trauma counselor that’s friends with Sam, this is a bad idea I really didn't want to talk about all the bad thing that happened I just wanted to forget them and not think about it anymore. 

I got a text from Dean,

 

**Dean:** **_stop worrying, I can't concentrate on what I’m doing! I love you!_ **

**_Me: I’m sorry, I love you too!_ **

**_Dean: please try not to hit or pounce on anyone today!_ **

**_Me: I’m not making promises I can’t keep! I’ll text when we are done they just called us back_ **

 

“Hi! My name is Amy, I work with people who have been in your situation” she said holding out her hand for me to shake, I hid behind Cas I wasn’t scared just didn’t want to be there anymore. 

 

“It’s alright, this is a safe place” 

 

“if you could wait outside while we talk” she said motioning to the couch for me to come in to her office, I grabbed Cas’ hand, 

 

“it’s alright I’ll be right here waiting, there’s no need to worry” Cas said kissing my forehead “promise”I asked “of course” he said giving me a little push into the office. “

 

“I don’t want to make this uncomfortable for you so if you want to stop or not talk about something you don’t have to right now” I nodded 

 

“ok” I said, 

 

“first I want to ask questions about your childhood if that’s alright?” She asked

 

“what do you want to know” I asked pulling my legs up onto the couch

 

“what was Your childhood like?” She said 

 

“that seems like a loaded question, can you be more specific on what you want to know, you know Sammy so I’m sure you know it wasn’t all rainbows and unicorns” I said 

 

“yes, your brother and I talked some about how it was for him but I’m asking what it was like for you?” She said 

 

“well our mom died and dad couldn’t cope so he dragged us all over the place, Dean and I took care of Sammy” I said 

 

“and when you and Dean presented?” She asked “I don’t want to talk about it!” I said standing up I started pacing 

 

“ _ Go the car and wait for me we are leaving” John said “where are Dean and Sammy?” I asked “do as you are told” he answered I walked to the car and got in and waited “where are we going?” I asked “Don’t worry about it!” John answered he started the car we drove off.  _

 

_ “ _ Victoria!” Amy said getting my attention 

 

“I’m sorry” I said sitting back down 

 

“where did you go just now? What were you thinking about?” She asked 

 

“umm the day my dad came and got me from my uncle Bobby’s before he sold me” I said I could feel the tears, 

 

“do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Not really” I said wiping my eyes 

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but being uncomfortable is part of the process so back to when you and dean presented” 

 

“umm we were 14, our dad thought that we shouldn’t be around each other he sent me to stay with our uncle” I said 

 

“how was that?” 

 

“Fine I missed my brothers” I said 

 

“so you and Dean are twins, did your father not know about twins?” She asked 

 

“he told us it was wrong” I said not looking at her 

 

“being away from Dean during that time how was that?” 

 

“It was awful” I said 

 

“so the two of you never mated?” She asked 

 

“not really” I said I didn’t know what to say 

“that’s ok we can talk about that another day” she said,

 

“the guy that came with you, that’s your brothers mate right?” She asked 

 

“yes, he is” I answered

 

“how much longer do I have to be in here?” I asked 

 

“we have and hour, you have only been in here for 15 minutes” she said 

 

“oh!” 

 

“I understand that you don’t want to talk about the things that happened, I truly do but the only way to get past it and move on is to talk about it and how to deal with the anxiety and the nightmares” she said “I know, it’s just hard” I said 

 

“how about we start small let’s go back to your twins mate, how is your relationship with him?” 

 

“We get along great, better than great he’s amazing, kind and gentle” I said smiling

 

”you like him?” She asked “yeah I do” “and what about you and Dean!?”

 

“What about Dean and I?” I asked

 

“I don’t know much about twins, I was wondering if you would enlighten me about your relationship” she said I couldn’t  wait to leave

 

“what do you really want to know?” I asked

 

“what’s it like to feel another person's emotions?”

 

“It's hard to describe, sometimes it overpowers and then other times it’s just a thought that’s in the back of your head” I answered hoping it didn’t sound weird 

 

“I would like Dean to come to your next session” Amy asked 

 

“ I feel like it would help you a lot, I know your brothers mate came with you but it’s not the same” she said “but Cas and I are close like Dee and I are close” I said

 

“he makes me feel safe” 

 

“you should have told me that, I’ll go get him times almost up” she said Cas came in and bee lined straight for me

“are you alright?” He asked hugging me 

“so you are ok with touch?” Amy asked 

 

“yes and No I don’t like people touching me only Cas and Dean!” I said 

 

“Cas feel free to add anything you’d like here, Victoria says you make her feel safe” Amy said “ok, I have noticed that it seems to just be Dean and I that can really hug Vic, Sammy is ok my brother not so much” Cas said smiling at me

 

“Do you share a bed?” she asked I looked at Cas

 

“yes, we all do is there something wrong with that” Cas asked defensively

 

“no, just a question I ask because it would make sense that was the reason Victoria would only allow you and Dean to touch her, she is use to it, it’s alright we are pack animals  she said 

 

“can we go now?” I asked 

 

“yes, time is up for today I would like to see you the same time on Friday” she said 

 

“and if you could let Dean know I would like him to attend too” she added as we left. 

 

“Why do I have to come 2 days a week?” I asked turning around

 

“I need you and Dean to come back and it’s all part of working through everything” she said I didn’t say anything I just followed Cas out to the car. 

 

“Cas, I get a weird feeling from that doctor!” 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked

 

“she just didn’t seem like a counselor, it was weird she really wanted to know about me and Dean, it was weird!” I said

 

“We can find someone else, it just she’s Sams friend he said she has experience in this area!” He said 

 

“I know, I just got a weird vibe that’s all” I said, the rest of the car ride was quite. 

 

“What did you think of her?” I asked Cas when we got home, 

 

“ I don’t really know, let’s go one more time and see how it is and then if you still don’t like her we can find someone else.” He said

 

“thanks Cas” I said giving him a soft kiss. 

  
  
  


 Dean came home in a mood, 

 

“what happened today!?” He asked annoyed i didn’t say anything to be honest he scared me, he slammed the door it made me jump. 

 

_ The door flung open  _ “ _ You can do anything right!” Lucifer snarled in my ear I had no idea what I did wrong I had been tied up in the room all day. “I don’t know why we keep you around worthless” he said smacking me “I’m gonna punish you and then you’ll remember your place!” He pinned me to wall spreading my legs with his knees” slamming the door when he left.  _

 

__ I stood there breathing shallow trying to will myself to say something anything, 

 

“Hey Vic are you with us?” Cas asked me I couldn't say anything I just stood there 

 

“what’s wrong with her?” Dean asked sounding concerned 

 

“I think she’s stuck in a memory” Cas said 

 

“we need to bring her back to us” he added

 

“what do I do?” Dean asked on the verge of panic  

 

“just talk to her in a calm voice” Cas said 

 

“Vee, it’s mean it’s Dean you’re safe, little sister you’re safe” Dean said he pulled me into a hug 

 

“Dean!?” I asked confused

 

“hey, hey I’m right here, where did you go just now?” He asked holding me tight I cried.

 

“Here drink this” Cas said handing me a bottle of water, I took a sip 

 

“all of it he” he said in a soft voice.

 

“Dean, we went I promise you! Cas was there” I said hiding my face in his neck 

 

“just tell me what happened Eileen called Sam said you never showed” Dean said

 

“I thought her name was Amy, we talked to Amy” I said pulling away from Dean “

 

Cas was there he was with me, he sat in at the end” I said 

 

“I’m gonna call Sam” Cas said 

. 

It didn’t take long for Sam and Gabriel to show up at the house, 

 

“what did she look like?” Sam asked me

 

“Brown hair, brown eyes maybe the same height as me maybe a little taller, pale” I said 

 

“what kinds of questions did she ask?” “Normal shrink stuff how was your childhood but she was more interested in Dean and I being twins more  than anything else who was she Sam?” I asked I was getting angry 

 

“she’s a patient of Eileen’s, she shows up and pretends to be the doctor her name is Amy I don’t know her last name, I’m so sorry” Sam said trying to hug me I turned away 

 

“ I spent and hour with this woman, it’s a good thing I wasn’t really in a talking mood where the hell was your friend?” I asked moving away from Sam and closer to Dean, 

 

“I don’t know, but I promise little sister I will get to the bottom of this and make sure you are safe” Sam said in a pleading voice. 

 

“Find out what happened and why  **your** friend wasn’t around to keep a better eye on thing” Dean said standing up 

 

“ok, everyone needs to calm down” Gabriel said we all looked at him 

 

“I am sorry this happened but why would you go in if she said a different name?” He asked 

 

“I forgot what her name was!” I said looking at Gabriel 

 

“ok, I didn’t mean to accuse you…” Gabriel said

 

“I’m going to lay down” I said walking up the stairs I didn’t wait for anyone to answer. 

 

 “Hey! I brought you some food” Dean said when he walked into my room 

 

“thanks” I said taking the plate from him, meatloaf, mashed potatoes gravy and broccoli I love Cas’ cooking. I ate my food, he handed me a beer, 

 

“so your not gonna talk to me?” He asked taking a sip from his beer I didn’t answer I was hurt he accused me of missing my appointment when I didn’t. 

 

“Why are you in this room and not our room?” He asked just trying to get me to answer him 

 

“ _ please, please talk to me”  _ I heard Dean say 

 

“why should I?” I said 

 

“what?” Dean asked looking confused 

 

“why should I talk to you?” I asked 

 

“Vee, I didn’t say that out loud” he said

 

“yeah, you did I heard you” I said I took a sip of my beer

 

“you know, you walked in and did the alpha thing, you just jump to a conclusion you didn’t even ask just thought I didn’t go when I promised you I would!” I said

 

“you didn’t even hug me or give Cas a kiss like you always do, you just started in on us” my voice was shaken on the verge of tears 

 

“ _ please don’t cry” “ _ I’m sorry Vee, I already apologized to Cas” he said 

 

“I can cry if I want to and I wasn’t in  **_your_ ** room because I didn’t want to see you” I said leaving the room taking my stuff back down stairs. 

 

Dean was close behind me I walked into the kitchen Cas was doing the dishes 

 

“thanks for dinner Cas, delicious as always” I said kissing him on the cheek 

 

“you are welcome” he said a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth he knew what I was doing and I was being petty but sometime I have to be the annoying sister. 

 

“ _ Just stop” “ _ No!” I said, Cas tilted his head and squinting 

 

“Why did you say no?” He asked

 

“Because Dean said stop!” I was looking at him confused 

 

“didn’t you hear him?” I asked 

 

“love, he didn’t say anything “ Cas said

 

“can you hear my thoughts?” Dean asked

 

“ _ maybe”  _ I thought to myself “No! not since we were kids you know that!”

 

“you thought maybe before you answered no!” He said 

 

“it’s coming back” Dean said excited 

 

“that’s not fair, you know I don’t like it when your in my head” I said 

 

“you were in mine” Dean said smiling he was happy I was talking to him again ,

 

” no, you project, you always have” I said. 

 

Poor Cas he was looking more and more confused between only hearing part of the conversation 

 

“you mean you can hear each other now” Cas asked still confused 

 

“when we were younger we could made us better at hunting and other things” Dean said with a smile and a raised eyebrow

 

“ok, I’m gonna go watch some tv and wrap my head around the fact that two of my favorite people can read each others thought, can you read mine?” Cas asked 

 

“no, it’s a twin thing” I said. He looked hurt like he wanted to be a part of it but also relieved that no one could hear his private thoughts, Dean grabbed his hand as he walked by him

 

“baby, I am sorry about the way I came into the house” Dean said kissing him not waiting for an answer Cas kissed him back 

 

“at least one if you isn’t mad anymore” Dean said as he pulled away from Cas, 

 

“you leave her alone, she had a stressful day and you didn't make it any better” Cas said pulling him towards the living room I followed 

 

“thank you Cas” I said. 


	9. 9

 

 

 

"good morning Cas," I said, smiling back at him, he was more relaxed this morning I got my coffee and joined him at the counter.

 

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

 

"He went the garage, payday, and a new client is coming in to have a car restored," Cas said. I sat and enjoyed each other's company it was beautiful,

 

"I was thinking about go to the store today, did you want to come with me?" Cas asked

 

"I guess," I said moving into the living room

 

"what store?" "Just the grocery store nothing special getting stuff for dinner and some basics he said

 

"Sure and this time I might go in with you," I said

 

"really?" He asked snaking his arms around my waist turning me to face him

 

"yes," I said he smiled and gave me a peck on my lips, I smiled back

 

"I'm ready if you are?" He said I nodded.

 

When we got to the store we grabbed a basket and went inside I was nervous, and Cas could tell he pulled me off to the side and kissed me

 

"it's ok, I'm here I'll keep you safe I promise," he said I smiled and nodded

 

"ok Cas, I love you!" I said, "I love you too."

 

 "Damn, I forgot to get eggs," Cas said

 

"they are on the other side of the store," he said

 

"I'll get them," I said, "are you sure?" He asked

 

"yeah it's fine I'll be right back," I said, I had to do this sometime and clinging to Cas wasn't going to make it easier I walked to where the dairy and eggs were found the eggs made sure none where cracked.

 

I smelled him sour milk and musk all the unpleasant things,

 

"Hello, Victoria," Alister said my heart was beating too fast I couldn't catch my breath

 

"No, hello? Is that polite?" He said

 

"Hello, sir," I said in a quiet voice,

" _Relax, it's ok he can't hurt you, he won't not in public,"_ I thought to myself

 

"I see you got glasses, you look so beautiful as always," he said lifting the back of my shirt just enough for him to see his handy work I pulled away he grabbed my arm,

 

"Don't?" I said

 

"Now, Now just because we were in the store doesn't mean I won't…" he started Cas came around the corner

 

"what is taking…" he stopped "can I help you?" He asked Alister

 

"no, I was just saying hello to my favorite toy," he said

 

"You shouldn't let her wander too far, it's not safe for such a pretty little thing," he said, walking away. I was shaking so hard I dropped the eggs I was holding I passed out.

 

I could hear people talking, it was too loud and too bright, I covered my eyes with my arm. I felt something in my hand and IV I must be in the hospital.

 

"Sir, Sir! You can't go in there!"

 

"Like hell, I can't see my  **twin**  sister!" Dean yelled

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's one at a time!" The other voice said

 

"I'll leave, come on Dean," Cas said

 

"I think she's waking up anyways" he added "Vee?, it Dean" he said with concern in his voice, I tried to say hi back, but my throat was dry I coughed,

"here open your eyes and drink this" he said I shook my head it was too bright, and I didn't have my glasses on

"is it too bright?" Dean asked I nodded "I'll see if we can turn down the lights," he said "this should be better," Dean said placing my glasses in my hand when I put them on he handed me some water "drink this," he said.

 The doctor came in, "everything looks good," he said, smiling.

"do you know why you passed out?" The doctor asked.

"No," I said it was a lie, but I just wanted to go home.

"I think I just need to eat," I added hoping that answer.

"there's nothing medically wrong, but I would still like you to stay the night," he said.

I shook my head, "I don't want to stay here." I said, looking at Dean and then the doctor.

"Cas and I will stay with you," Dean said squeezing my hand to comfort me I was shaking I didn't like the hospital

"ok as long as they can stay," I told the doctor nodded and said he would say to the nurse that they were staying. The next morning I was released.

 

I rode with Dean in the impala and Cas drove his car home, all I wanted to do was lay down with my boys, but Dean wanted to talk about what happened

 

"Vee, I felt you get scared, I was about to call when Cas called and said you passed out and you were on the way to the hospital," Dean said

 

"some creepy guy was talking to her before it happened, called her his favorite toy," Cas said we were sitting at the dining room table I got up and went to the couch,

 

"hey we gotta talk about this" Dean said following me

 

"if I'm gonna talk about it I want to be comfy," I said pulling my knees to my chest Dean sat next to me Cas sat on the floor in front of me

 

"well it was Alister, the guy from the food court," I said looking at Dean he knew what I was talking about

 

"he's the guy that messed up her eyes" Dean answers Cas' question before he asked.

 

"yeah," I said

 

"he's also the reason for most of my scars too," I said hiding my face

 

"I'm sorry I scared you Cas," I said into my legs.

 

 "don't be sorry," Cas said placing a hand on my hand making me look up he wiped a tear away with his thumb and kissed me

 

"I should have just walked with you," he said

 

"I'm the one who's sorry," he said kissing me again,

 

"What happens? Why does he spook you so bad?" Dean asked

 

"He's sadistic, pain isn't for pleasure with him, it's for the sake of hurting someone," I said my voice was shaky

 

"he would, umm he would tie me up and leave me for hours, use me and the leave, beat me for no reason just because he could," I said through tears

 

"This last time was the worst," I said

 

"It landed me in the hospital and back at Crowley's. He would use us and return us saying we weren't obedient enough for him" I said

 

"that would land us more beatings from Crowley," I said crying harder Dean pulled me into his lap humming

 

"Hey Jude," just like our mom did.

 

 I must have fallen asleep I was still on the couch I could hear Dean talking.

 

"There has to be away to do something about this asshole," Dean said I couldn't hear a response I guess he was on the phone

 

"Damn it, it like every time she works up the courage to go out he's there!"

 

"Damn it, Sam! She can't live like this! She needs to get out once in a while, and I don't want her to feel like she can't because the creepy dude is going to be around" Dean said

 

"Just look into it ok," he said, hanging up.

 

I walked into the kitchen.

 

"little sister, are you ok?" Dean asked

 

"I am now!" I said, I jumped up when he held his arms open for a hug I wrapped my legs around his middle, he placed one hand under my butt and the other in my hair bring me in for a kiss, soft and gentle be brushed my bottom lip with his tongue I opened he invaded my mouth with his tongue rubbing against mine he tasted like beer, we pulled apart I pressed my forehead to his breathing heavy

 

"I'm gonna take care of that guy," Dean said

 

"how?" I asked placing light kisses on his face

 

"I don't know yet," he said I let my leg dropped from his waist

 

"where's Cas?" I asked, "he went to get food," Dean said.

 

"About the other night," Dean said

 

"what about it!?" I said kind of defensively

 

"it's nothing bad, I just wanted to say it felt nice to be able to be with you that way again, I know we kiss but doing more is nice too!" He said smiling at me

 

"I enjoyed myself too!" I said smiling back

 

"watching you and Cas was fucking amazing" Dean said, I smiled.

 

 Cas came home with pizza and beer,

 

"who's hungry?" He said, walking in the door. Dean and I both went to greet him, Dean gave a kiss and took the pizza and beer, I gave Cas a kiss and a smile and followed Dean to the table,

 

"so do you think we should tell Sammy?" I said Cas choked on his beer and Dean just looked at me

 

"you ok Cas?" I asked

 

"yeah, I don't know! why do you want to tell Sam?" Cas asked

 

"so Eileen wants you to go back to her office and talk to her" Dean said changing the subject.

 

"I don't know Dee," I said

 

"I get it, I really do but at least give her a chance," he said

 

"Are you gonna come with me?" I asked

 

"Yeah, Cas and I both will go," Dean said Cas nodded in agreement

 

"Fine I'll go, but I am not happy about it.

  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"I am so sorry about last week," Eileen said as we entered her office, I nodded what was I going to say

"so what's up with that girl?" Dean asked

"Amy is obsessed with me she wanted to see if you were going to take me from her, don't worry about her anymore she's back at the center," Eileen said.

"I just want you to know this is a safe place to talk about what happened to you and what's going on, nothing you say will leave this room," she said,

"That's the same thing that other lady said," I said looking her in the eye,

"Don't be like that!" Dean said inside my head

"Fine!" I answered out loud Cas, and Eileen looked confused Dean pushed my arm

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Well first let all get to know each other I know you're Sams sister, and I know you Sam's brother Dean, and you are?" She said

"I'm Castiel, Dean's husband and mate and Vic's brother-in-law" Cas answered he didn't give his nickname I guess that reserved for people he likes.

"Nice to meet you," Eileen said

"if it's alright I would like to start the day your dad took you away," she asked I shifted uncomfortably on the couch I was sitting in between Cas and Dean holding Dean's hand he kissed my temple,

"it's ok we are right here" I nodded Cas grabbed my hand and squeezed

"Well, Dad came and got me told me to go to the car and wait we were leaving" I started taking a breath,

"I asked where Sammy and Dean were as we left Bobby's dad said they died and he didn't want me around

anymore".

_"Daddy, please, please don't leave me here! Dad!" I yelled, trying to pull away from the guard that was holding my arms. He came over placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye and said: "Stop, do as you are told!" Walking away, "Dad! Please I…" they suck me with something!_

 

_"_ Vee!" Dean said pulling out of my thoughts

 

"Sorry," I said, looking down.

 

"do you do that often? Get lost in thoughts?" Eileen asked

 

"Sometimes," I said

 

"let's talk about it," she said

 

"I begged my dad not to leave me, begged him but he left anyways!" I said tears falling, Dean wiped them away

 

"It's going to be ok little sister," Dean said kissing my head,

 

"How did that make you feel? Your dad leaving you?" Eileen asked

 

"Angry, hurt, betrayed but mostly angry," I said

 

"What happened after your dad left?" she asked. I cleared my throat and gathered my thought.

 

" _I really don't wanna talk about this anymore,"_ I thought.

 

"look at me," Dean said I looked up,

 

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, but in the end, you'll feel better, ok?" Dean said I nodded I stood up I felt like I need to move they both let go of me

 

"I think they gave me a shot I woke up in a room, well more like a cell there was a mattress on the floor with a blanket and a pillow, a toilet and a sink." I said, "it was cold, there was a guard outside…" I trailed off looking out the window

 

"There were no windows, I didn't know what time it was Crowley came and got me took me to be examined make sure I was in top shape as he put it" I was crying,

 

"After that, he took me back to my cell told me to be a good girl, and strip I was going to my first line up!" I said Cas stood up and walked over to me pulled me for a hug kissed the top of my head

 

"do you want to stop?" He asked he was getting good at reading me

 

"no it's ok, my first wasn't that bad he was alone alpha just wanted companionship, he found an omega and he wasn't happy about me being there so they sent me back to Crowley" I told them I could feel the anger rising in Dean I sat down next to him and held his hand.

 

"Dean? Hearing all this, how does it make you feel?" Eileen asked letting me take a break from talking

 

"I… I wanna punch something, it makes me angry I don't understand why our dad would send her away," Dean said, voice cracking.

 

"that's the million-dollar question," I said

 

"and we will never know why your dad did what he did," Cas said trying to comfort Dean.

 

"I was only there for two weeks, but nothing happened because it wasn't my fault, it happens sometimes," I said

 

"the next week I woke up sick I couldn't get out of bed, it felt like my heart was being ripped out every muscle was sore it was like the flu but ten times worse" I looked at Dean he knew what I was talking about he nodded.

 

"so I take it your dad didn't know about twins?" Eileen asked

 

"he did he just thought it was wrong when siblings mated other siblings," Dean said

 

"so you guys never mated? She asked

 

"well, umm.," I said, looking at Dean for some help.

 

"not in an official way, when we were 10 we bit each other on the forearm, and we had sex for the first time when we were 14", Dean said smiling.

 

"ok so you know for twins it's not the same as mating someone else it doesn't matter the age or if you have presented or not" Eileen looked at us.

 

"We do now, not then," I said "our hour is up, but I would like for you to come again this week and we can continue talking about this" Eileen asked.

 

"ok," I said, leaving.

 

We got home, and I went upstairs no one stopped me, it had been a long morning, I showered and went back downstairs Cas was watching tv.

 

"Where's Dean?" I asked

 

"He had to go to the garage," Cas said looking back at the tv,

 

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Cas

 

"what?! No! Why would I be mad?" He asked

 

"I don't know I guess I'm just feeling a bit insecure," I said standing next to him he pulled me down into his lap I had a leg on each side straddling him, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me forward I rested my head on his forehead.

 

"I told you I would tell you if I was mad, remember?" He said

 

"Yeah, Cas I remember!" I answered

 

"then why? Really did you think I was mad?" He asked running his fingers through my hair

 

"I… I really don't know," I said he was distracting me, I leaned down to kiss him he pulled away, I looked at him "it's not that I don't want too I just wanna make sure you are ok," he said

 

"I will be" I said "it was just a long morning, and I need a distraction" I said trying to kiss him again he allowed it this time it was a simple kiss soft he moaned and shifted I rolled my hips his tongue invaded my mouth, Cas tasted and smelled terrific he slowed the kiss down to small pecks,

 

"better?" He asked I nodded

 

"lay down with me," he said, laying on the couch.

I laid on top of him; he pulled a blanket on top of us. I felt safe and warm. I fell asleep.

 

I woke up, and Dean was looking at us. I gave him a small wave he smiled.

 

"don't _wake him,"_ I thought.

 

" _what were you guys doing?"_ Dean asked raising an eyebrow

 

" _nothing just kissing,"_ I said he smiled Cas shifted pulling me closer,

 

" _he is beautiful, isn't he?"_ Dean thought I nodded Cas started waking up. I moved so he could sit up,

"what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes

"about 2:30" Dean answered kissing him on the forehead

 

"Did you guys have a nice nap," Dean asked

 

"yes," I said

 

"good, you needed it," He said

 

"You didn't say goodbye to me," I said, giving him my best pouty lip.

 

"I'm sorry little sister, I thought you wanted to be alone. I know this morning was hard for all of us," he said, pulling me into a hug.

 

 

 After dinner we sat in the living room only this time is was Cas laid across us his head in my lap his feet in Deans, I stroked his hair.

 

"hmmm, that feels nice," Cas said, looking up at me I smiled, Cas grabbed my hand kissing my palm.

 

"I love you both!" He said

 

"I love you too!" Dean and I said at the same time, he laughed.

 

"I'm going to bed," I said Cas protested when I lifted his head to slid off the couch

 

"You can always come with me," I said smiling at him

 

"what is up with the two of you today?" Dean asked

 

"what do you mean?" Cas asked standing

 

"You seem more flirty than normal," he said

 

"I don't know," I said pulling Cas behind me

 

"wait for me" Dean yelled he was turning off all the lights and making sure the doors were locked.

 

Cas and I were already changed, and in bed when Dean walked in, he took off his shirt and pants and climb into bed he took his spot in the middle Cas, and I draped an arm and a leg over him he pulled us close.

 

"Vee about this morning," Dean said,

"hmmm what about it?" I asked

 

"thank you for sharing so much, I know sharing feelings is not a Winchester's thing but I'm proud of you for doing it," he said I didn't know what to say

 

"thank you for being a huge support, you too Cas," I said Cas took my hand and kissed each finger

 

"your welcome," he said, Dean took in a shaky breath, I put my glasses back on he was crying

 

"Dee, what is it?" I said sitting up

 

"it's just, I have been thinking about what you said about dad, you begged him not to leave you, and he did it anyway, and you still don't hate the man," he said

 

"No Dean I don't not anymore I did for a really long time, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I had to let it go, or it was going to consume me, forgiveness isn't for the other person it's for yourself, Dee, I'm not completely over it but I can move on from it" I said.

 

I kissed him when I moved back his eyes were still closed,

 

"Did You hate me?" He asked in a small voice like he didn't want to know the answer

 

"never," I said placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth his eyes opened,

 

I smiled at him "what dad did wasn't your fault" I said

 

"I could never hate you, annoyed with you yes but never hate I love you too much," I said reassuring him.

 

"You both take such good care of me, you're both so good," I said they both blushed

 

"you do, every freakout, bad dream everything one or both of you are there I couldn't imagine life without you guys in it," I told them and it was the truth, Dean sat up and kissed me profoundly pulling me to straddle him,

 

"I want to claim you so bad, but I won't until your ready," he said resting his forehead on mine I turned and looked at Cas,

 

"I want to, too," he said breathing heavy he kissed Dean on the cheek and then me, Dean and I both turned kissing him, I wanted them both inside me, I needed it more than anything hands

roaming Cas was kissing Dean I was working down his neck, Cas moved behind me straddling Dean's legs his hands were under my shirt working it up

 

"are you ok?" I nodded

 

"answer," he said kiss my neck

 

"yes," I breathed out. Dean pushed his hips up, trying to find some friction I rolled my hips into him.

 

"Please, please Vee, I promise," Dean said kiss me Cas was exploring my body with his hands he never let himself see the full range of whip and cane scars on my back

 

"what Dee? What do yo promise?" I asked, between kisses, I leaned back against Cas, lifting one arm so I could run my finger through his hair I sighed, and he ran his hands down my chest playing with my nipples.

 

"I… promise to be gentle please please I need... you," he said desperately I turned my head towards Cas he nodded with Dean

 

"I promise too, please let us do this we need this" Cas said I nodded they were right and I wasn't going to wait any longer I need to feel both of them. The pace didn't change kiss and licking.

 

"We both are going to claim you, you say stop if you need to," he said I nodded and moaned Dean moved me off of him and pulled off his boxers Cas was naked I don't know when that happened, Cas climbed up my body kissing and licking as he went,

 

"are you ok with this?" He asked

 

"yes, Cas I am," I said looking into his eyes,

 

"Relax, we got you" Dean whispered in my ear I shuddered

 

"you are so good to us," Cas said kissing my neck

 

"are you ready? God your so wet" he said

 

"yes," I answered he slid one finger in my ass.

 

"fuck," I said and leaned against Cas trying not to move back on Dean's hand he moved his finger out slowly, he added another finger I moaned Dean was so good at this, he added another finger

"I could cum just watching you two" Cas whispered, I looked at Cas he nodded I slid all the way down his cock he felt amazing he let out a small gasp I moaned Dean lines himself up with me

 

"ready"

 

"mmm" was all I could say he slid in slowly it burned a bit at first but went away his pace was slow so was Cas' they moved in time together.

 

"fuck!" I whined

 

"faster," I said Dean didn't need to be told twice he picked up the pace, it was amazing I could feel the pressure building I was going to cum

 

"I'm close," I said they both were grunting Cas shifted and so did Dean one on each side of my neck

 

"we will cum together," Dean said I nodded

 

"cum for us," Cas said, and with that I was sent over the edge Dean, and Cas bit down on my neck when they came I cried out with pain and pleasure, Dean pulled out and pulled me to his chest licking my mating bite Cas was trying to do the same on the other side.

 

"I'll get the first aid kit," Dean said handing me to Cas who was licking where he bit

 

"how do you feel?" He asked

 

"amazing," I said

 

"sore, it hurts," I said

 

"it should go away soon," he said licking my shoulder

 

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you before," Cas said I could feel the guilt

 

"no, it's ok Cas we were kind of caught up in the moment," I said Dean came back

 

"come here," he said sitting me on the edge of the bed, he dressed my bites

 

"You were so good for us," he said smiling I smiled back, Cas left the room and came back with snacks

 

"eat," he said I shook my head I just wanted to sleep

"then drink this, and we can go to sleep," he stated handing me a juice I took a sip

"all of it, "he said

 

"ok," I said and drank all of it; I laid down on the bed and passed out.

 


	11. Chapter 11

I made my way downstairs, I didn't feel well, I was dizzy and hot.

 

"guys!" I called from the middle of the stairs "I don't feel…" I passed out,

 

I came to on the couch my head in Cas' lap

 

"She's waking up" Cas called.

 

"she's burning up," he said feeling my forehead with his hand, I could feel the worry in Dean his phone rang

"hey uncle Bobby no it's Vee, she's burning up" he paused

 

"well we claimed her last night, and now she's burning up."

 

"ok see you soon," he said "uncle Bobby's on his way," Dean said looking at me I pulled him down to kiss him

 

"ow, Damn it," I said reaching for my neck it was Cas' bite that hurt the worst, "don't touch it," Cas said pulling my hand away gently

 

"It should have healed by now," Dean said his phone rang again

 

"no, she's still burning up."

 

"I don't know Sam!" He yelled

 

"I'm sorry, uncle Bobby's on his way over."

 

"ok" he hung up, I went back to sleep it was too hard to keep my eyes open.

 

"We need to get her to the hospital her bite is infected" I heard Bobby say,

 

_"When did he get here,"_ I thought to myself

 

"You cleaned it right?" Bobby asked Dean

 

"of course, it's not my first bite" Dean answered I smirked

"good you're awake," Bobby said

 

"Can you sit up?" He asked I tried sitting up Cas helped me,

 

"there you go I need a better look" Bobby said I nodded

 

"yeah it's infected all right," he said

 

"how?" Cas asked

 

"I don't know, Dean, you cleaned both right?" Bobby asked.

 

"where is She?" I heard Sam ask

 

"damn don't you knock?" I said, he pulled me in for a hug

 

"ow, Sammy that hurts," I said

 

"I'm so sorry," he said Gabriel gave me a wave

 

"hey sister," he said

 

"hey," I said back,

 

"Dean?" Bobby said

 

"no, I did mine, and Cas did him," he said sitting next to me

 

"balls," Bobby said "she needed you to clean both, it's why ones healing but not the other her body's rejecting the bite, damn idjit" I laughed and then coughed.

 

"wait you have two mating bites," Sam asked

 

"don't ask stupid questions," Cas said

 

"no why?" Sam was saying

 

"Sammy, you really don't know," Gabriel gave him a look.

 

"Do I still need to go to the hospital?" I asked

 

"yeah just to be on the safe side," Bobby said. I started to get up

"Just wait I'll come to get you when we are ready," Dean said I laid back down about 5 mins later we left.

  

I was miserable too hot and uncomfortable in my own skin, in and out of sleep Dean was holding in the back seat he let Cas drive, Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel followed in their own cars.

 

He was whispering "I'm sorry" in my ear and kissing my face, we made it to the hospital,

 

"so what happened?" The nurse who was checking us in asked

 

"one of her mating bites is infected," Dean said

 

"one of them?" She asked

 

"yes, that's what I said," Dean answered with a small growl.

 

"ok, you need to fill these out," she said, handing him some papers.

 

"Too hot," I said pulling the blanket off that Cas wrapped around me,

 

"You gotta leave it on little sister," Sam said

 

"I'm older," I said with a cough, we finally got a bed the nurse took my vitals, the doctor came in a few minutes later

 

"let's take a look," he said, he pulled the bandage away it hurt I sucked in a hiss and winced, Dean and Cas both let out a small growl, the doctor looked at both of them,

 

"so both of them" he looked at me

 

"don't judge," I said

 

"I'm not I just need to know who's who that's all," the doctor said,

 

"I'm Dean I'm her twin, and this is Castiel, our mate, and my husband," Dean said

 

"it's definitely infected, her bodies trying fight but it seems she needs some help," the doctor said,

 

"You need to clean this, and we will give her some antibiotics keep her overnight you both can stay, alpha saliva has properties that help with healing," the doctor said to look at Dean, the nurse came and cleaned my bite before Dean started to clean it,

 

"I am so sorry little sister I should have known," Dean said kissing my shoulder,

"We will wait out in the waiting room," Sam said it was an intimate thing to clean a mating bite, they left the room.

 

"Sit up little sister," Dean said Cas helped lift me up I winced in pain

 

"damn it hurts," I said

 

"We got you, it'll be ok soon," Cas said kissing my cheek Dean sat down behind me I leaned back,

 

"I'm too hot," I said as Dean leaned me against his chest

 

"I know, it'll be ok" he kissed my neck softly, he licked my bite.

 

I bit my lip and let out a small whimper "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Dean whispered.

 

**"** Here are something to help with the pain," the nurse said walking in

 

"I'm interrupting, I'm sorry, but her heart rate is all over the place" she added. Dean stopped what he was doing, and looked at the nurse,

 

"I'm sorry sugar, but she needs this" Dean nodded.

 

"little sister, she needs to put the IV in," Dean said

 

"ok," I said giving her my arm, Dean was still sitting behind me, and Cas was holding my hand,

 

"How you feeling?" The nurse asked

 

"I'm ok I guess, but now I'm kind of cold," I said Dean was pulling the blankets up around us.

 

"that's the fever, we are going to start the antibiotics soon it should help," she said and walked out

 

"Dee, do you want to move?" I asked

 

"nope I'm.." his phone rang "damn it, yeah!? Ok, Benny, I'll be there" "I'm sorry little sister I gotta go to work," he said he was annoyed

 

"it's ok Dee," I said giving him a small smile as he moved from behind me,

"I'm going to take a nap anyways," I said

"I think I'll go get us some clothes from the house and I'll be back," Cas said kissing me

 

"I'll be quick I promise," he said, leaving Sam and Gabriel came in and said goodbye as well.

 

"All alone is see." Son of a bitch it was Lucifer,

 

"what do you want?" I said

 

"came to see my little brother, he's been avoiding me since he brought you home," he said

 

"And you wonder why he is avoiding you?" I said

 

"You came to ask him?" I was trying to sit up

 

"son of a bitch," I said my shoulder was killing me, the pain meds were wearing off

 

"do you need help?" Lucifer asked

 

"no! Why are you trying to be nice?" I asked him

 

"You are my sister-in-law," he said with a half-smile

 

"What? I'm supposed to forgive you because now we are related by marriage. I'm just supposed to forget all the things you and Nick did to me?" I was getting upset pompous asshole

 

"no, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I did want to apologize," he said

 

"Why?"! I asked surprised

 

"I didn't know you were a twin, let alone you were the twin of my baby brothers mate," he said

 

"so you're worried about what Dean will do to you," I said it wasn't a question it was a statement, he nodded.

 

"Leave!" Cas said from the doorway with a growl.

 

"of course," he said and turned and left. Cas comes over and placed his hand on my face

 

"are you ok?" He asked

 

"yeah he came to apologize," I said Cas looks surprised,

"really?" Cas said "yeah I think he's worried about what Dean will do," I said I pulled his shirt to get him to lean on closer

 

"kiss me, Cas," I said he smiled and gave me a kiss.

 

 "You can't be in bed, sir," the nurse said to Cas

 

"only her alpha can do that," she said 

 

"I'm her mate too," he said in a quiet voice not to wake me

 

"two mates, yeah, right! If you don't get out of the bed I'll call security" she said

 

"Cas? What's going on?" I asked in a sleepy voice

 

"I can't lay with you right now!" He said kissing me

 

"why not!?" I said with a whine

 

"I need to check your neck, and only a mate or an alpha can lay with someone" the nurse answered I growled

 

"he is my mate, and I have a twin" "how's the pain?" She asked ignoring my growl

 

"better about an 8," I said

 

"I'll get you more medicine, stay off the bed!" She said as she left, Dean walked in as the nurse walked out.

 

"what's wrong?" He said looking at Cas and me,

 

"She said Cas couldn't lay with me!" I said pouting

 

"why not?" Dean asked "she doesn't believe we are mates," Cas said

 

"bullshit," he said walking out of the room,

 

"Dee will take care of it," I said looking at Cas, he climbs back in the bed with me

 

"I'm sorry your in so much pain," he said, kissing my forehead.

 

We could hear yelling "I'll go see what's going on," Cas said, climbing off the bed.

 

"Sir, you have to calm down," the head nurse said to Dean

 

"Now tell me what happened?" She said

 

"I left and came back my twin and our mate were upset one of your nurses said they couldn't lay together because she didn't believe that they were mates!" Dean yelled

 

"she's in pain and needs comfort, I couldn't be there, so he was!"

 

"I'm sorry if any of my nurses cause them distress we will let them all know that it's fine for the both of you," she said soothing Dean he walked back into the room Cas right behind him

 

"I'm really getting tired of this crap," Dean said he slipped off his shoes and climb into the bed Cas did the same on the other side.

 

 "I told you…" the nurse started.

 

"it's alright, they are mates," the other nurse said I opened my eyes looking at the nurse, she gave me another round of antibiotics and left the room mumbling about how disgusting it all was.

 

"Hey, you're awake?" Dean said

 

"yeah, the nurse gave me more medicine," I said

 

"How does it feel?" He said brushing his fingers across my bite,

 

"better doesn't hurt as bad," I said, Cas started to wake up

 

"Hello, Dean," he said, "hello, Vic."

 

 

"Hey Cas," we said together,

 

"You look better already," Bobby said walking into the room

 

"did you find anything out?" Dean asked

 

"yeah so as far as I can tell she needs your permission to take both bites, it is rare to mate twice but to have it happen at the same time is even rarer," Bobby said

 

"You need to keep cleaning her until it's healed basically telling her wolf she belongs to the both of you and you both belong to her she'll need to bite you too!" Bobby added we nodded.

  
  


 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"How do I give permission?" Dean asked

 

"From what I read just by cleaning it and you know the three of you being together intimately, let Cas take control next time," Bobby said blushing a bit.

 

Bobby left soon after, Sam and Gabriel came to see me, making sure we didn't need anything, we didn't Cas had brought stuff from home, they said goodnight and left.

The next morning I was released sent home with medicine and strict instruction for Dean to clean the bite,

 

"alright come here," Dean said I sat down straddling him

 

"what," I said

 

"time to clean," he said, smiling.

 

"I think you're enjoying this too much," I said.

 

He pushed his hips up and let out a small moan,

 

"I don't think now is the best time," I said trying to turn my head to look at him he stopped me

 

"I need to clean this," he said Cas came and joined us on the couch. It felt terrific now that we were home more intimate like nothing was holding him back he stopped.

 

"You look beautiful with our bites on your neck" he ran his hands down my sides,

 

"I wanted to do this all night," he said bring me for a deep kiss

 

"Dean, I'm tired," I said, and it wasn't a lie I was tired.

 

"ok, sleep little sister," he said, let me lay my head on his shoulder. I curled up in his lap and fell asleep.

  **Therapy**

"I see you have your mating bites, how did that go?" Eileen asked.

"Ummm well my bite from Cas wasn't healing, it got infected we went to the hospital medicine and rest," I said Cas shifted on the couch,

 

"Castiel, what's wrong?" Eileen asked it was just Cas and I this time Dean need to see a client at the shop,

 

"just felt like it was my fault she was in the hospital,  **my** bite wasn't healing we should have waited," he said rubbing his hands down his legs a thing he does when he's upset

 

"Cas, I don't blame you, or Dean things happen," I said to him kissing him on the forehead

 

"I know you don't blame me, but I blame myself," he said looking down I didn't know what to say I placed a finger under his chin and made him look at me kissed him lightly on the lips,

 

"anything else you wanna talk about what happened at the hospital?" Eileen asked

 

"Lucifer stopped by and apologized," I said

 

"How did that make you feel?" She asked I hated that question

 

"angry," I said

 

"he didn't come and say it because he felt bad he said it because he was worried about what Dean would do," I said she nodded.

 

"I could see how that would make you angry, Castiel how do you feel about this?" She asked

 

"I'm angry too," he said,

 

"let's talk about some other things that have happened like after you went back to Crowley's," Eileen said, "what do you want to know?" I asked

 

"What happened with the next alpha?" "I don't remember his name, I don't really remember much he just had me for the weekend kept me drugged up and drunk used me and sent me back" I said "and then more of the same, Lucifer surprisingly he wasn't the worst, he kept me chained up with a collar in a room it was a nice room the chain was long enough to reach the bathroom, he would get mad at his mate take it out on me," I said looking at Cas he had tears in his eyes I squeezed his hand

 

"Nick was worse than Lucifer, he liked knives," I said

 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Cas was crying now.

 

 

 We were waiting for Dean to get home when Cas brought it up,

 

"What did you mean when you said Nick liked knives?" Cas asked

 

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I said moving away looking out at the backyard he put his arms around my waist kissed the top of my head

 

"I just think you would feel better if you talked about it," Cas said

 

_"Just hold still! One more!" Nick said "look at how ugly you are now he won't want anything to do with you" he smiled at me as Blood ran down my legs as nick carved into me, Lucifer was mad at him, so he took it out on me!_

 

_"_ Talk to me," Cas said, pulling me out of thought.

 

"Cas, it's not that I don't want to talk to you it's that I can't Lucifer is your brother, and Nick is your brother-in-law, I don't know what kind of relationship you had with them, but I don't wanna be the reason you don't talk to your brother" I said

 

"if I don't talk to my brother it's because I don't want to talk to my brother you will never be the reason" he said "please tell me" he said I took a deep breath "the lines on my legs, he...he and your brother got into a huge fight about me I could hear them yelling it was my second week, Nick felt like Lucifer was paying more attention to me then he was to him, so Nick tried to make me less attractive to Lucifer" I said taking a shallow breath this was harder than I thought.

 

"so he took his knife and carved lines into my legs, every time they fought about me, Nick would come and add more, Lucifer got tired of fighting about me, so he sent me back to Crowley's," I said tears running down my face Cas turned me around and hugged me.

 

We were quiet when Dean got home. "Almost healed," he said, looking at my neck after dinner.

 

"How does it feel?" He asked me

"better, a lot better," I said "it still tender but nothing I can't handle," I said smiling at him.

 

"I love you!" Dean said, giving me a kiss.

 

"What's up with the two of you tonight?" Dean asked

 

"what do you mean?" I asked I was curled up in the armchair Cas and Dean was on the couch

 

"You never sit over there, and you haven't said more than 5 words to each other since I got home so what's going on?" He repeated the question

 

"We had a hard session today that's all" Cas said

 

"Vee!?"

 

"Cas is right, just don't really feel like talking," I said, standing up.

 

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and it's been a long day." I went to the guest room I just wanted to be alone. I hadn't let myself think about what Nick had done, and it was taking its toll on me.

 

"Why are you in here?"' Cas asked me laying on the bed

next to me

 

"I wanted to be alone."

 

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked

 

"I think I'm gonna stay here tonight, tell Dean I really want to be alone tonight" I had tears in my eyes.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cas said

 

"Just leave me alone, Cas please," I said

 

"as you wish," he said, getting up.

 

"Dean! She really wants to be left alone, please respect that" I could hear Cas outside the door.

 

" _Vee is that true!?"_ Dean thought I didn't answer, I didn't want to explain I was tired of talking about awful things and running into appalling people. Dean came in anyways Cas was trying to stop him

 

"I'm sorry he won't listen," Cas said

 

"it's ok Cas I know you tried," I said, sitting up putting my glasses back on, I looked at Dean and broke down.

 

"little sister, it's going to be ok," Dean said, pulling me into his lap and letting me cry, Cas sat down beside us rubbing my back, kissing my head and Dean. Dean carried me back to our room, he stripped down to his boxers Cas too, I had on my bra and underwear, we need skin to skin it felt nice all the tension fading away, Cas on one side and Dean on the other me in between.

 

Cas was running his hands through my hair, then down my face, he pulled me in for a kiss,

 

"I'm sorry for pushing you to talk today, I shouldn't have," he said as he pulled away, I rolled on top of him straddling over his legs

 

"I'm not upset with you Cas, I just hate talking about it," I said he ran his hands up my thighs, lightly touching each scar caressing my legs he pushed me back

 

"I want you to claim me tonight," he said looking into my eyes they were like looking into the ocean I could see all kinds of emotions, I looked at Dean he nodded

 

"of course Cas," I said, he smiled pulled off his boxers and laid on top of me kissing his way down he stopped and kissed each scar on each leg slowly pulled off my underwear, Dean was watching slowly touching himself, he kissed me while Cas licked and fingered me,

 

"Please, please…" I said

 

"please what" Cas said he loved begging.

 

"I need you to please."

 

"ok he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me on top I sank down taking him all the way in

 

"fuck" he groaned I sat for a second adjusting, Cas bucked his hips getting me to move, Dean was rubbing himself quicker.

 

"Faster I'm close," Cas said

 

"me too," I said I bite down on his shoulder as we came together Dean wasn't that far behind. Cas laid back pulling me on top of him, I licked his shoulder and looked at Dean

"You need to clean it too," I said climbing off of Cas, he moved to Dean could clean his bite letting his wolf know it was alright to accept another bite, Cas was already starting to heal when I covered his bite with gauze.

 

  There was nothing better than waking up to find my two favorite people in bed with me this morning was different; they both were missing. I heard yelling coming from downstairs.

 "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Dean yelled

 

"it's not for me to tell you," Cas said,

 

"He really did that to her because of Lucifer," Dean said,

 

"what's going on?" I asked, walking down the stairs.

 

"You know I can hear your thoughts, right? You remember that?" Dean asked angry at me,

 

"coffee, cuz if we are having this conversation I need coffee!" I said Cas hid his laugh. Dean gave him a look he shrugged. I got my coffee and sat down on the couch,

 

"what?!" I said

 

"why don't you tell me this stuff!?" Dean asked I was angry about starting the morning with a fight I didn't know if it was going to work we hadn't used it since we were kids but damn it I was tired, so I dug up the worst thing an omega can go through and showed it to him

 

"Fine, you want me to share I'll share!"' I yelled and grabbed his face

 

_"It's a boy!" The doctor said, handing me a beautiful green-eyed raven-haired baby, "hi! Little one!" I said, smelling him he smelled like evergreens. "Good his here," Nick said, taking the baby from me leaving the room, "where are you going!?" "Nick!" "Lucifer!" "Bring him back!" I yelled sobbing. "Now, now you know you can't take care of him we found a lovely family that will!" Lucifer said, "no! You bring him back! You give him back!" I yelled he looked at the doctor everything went black._


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Dean looked horrified when I pulled away, he threw up!

 

"I'm sorry!" I said curling up on the couch

 

"What happened!?" Cas asked worried he was checking on Dean

 

"she….she showed me," Dean said,

"how?" Cas asked looking at me

"it's a twin thing" I said

 

"no it's not Michael and Anna are twins, and they can't do half the shit you guys do," Cas said. Dean was cleaning the floor where he threw up,

 

"here I got it, sit down," Cas said Dean picked me up and put me in his lap,

 

"What did you show him!?" Cas asked

 

"Lucifer took her pup!" Dean said before I could answer

 

"yeah I know you told us that he made you have an abortion," Cas said confused.

 

"no, Cas I lied! Lucifer gave my pup away" I said,

 

"oh!" Cas said

 

"I'm so sorry!" He said looking at me and then at Dean

 

"Are you sure he gave the pup away?" Cas asked

 

"yeah Cas I'm pretty sure," I said annoyed

 

"How old would the pup be!?" He asked

 

"what are you getting at!?" I asked

 

"just answered," Dean said

 

"well, I guess about 9-10 months why?"

 

"Lucifer and Nick have a son Jack that's about that age they said they adopted him," Cas said

 

"what does he look like!?" I asked grabbing Cas hand

 

"umm dark brown hair and green eyes smell like evergreens, we joked that he looked like Dean and me," Cas said

 

"I'm gonna be sick," I said, running to the bathroom puking up my coffee.

 

"That's what he looked and smelled like," Dean said walking away

 

"That son of a bitch" Dean yelled hitting the lamp Cas jumped.

 

 "Can we get the pup back!?" Dean asked Sam when he showed up after we called him to see if we could get my pup back

 

"I don't know!" Sam said.

 

"Are you sure he's your pup?" Sam asked

 

"really Sammy!?" I said

 

"I have to ask," he said

 

"There is away, but it's not going to be pretty," Sam said

 

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Gabriel said,

 

"if we can get some of the pups DNA and compare it to yours and prove you're the mom, the court will have no choice but to give him back, and you didn't consent!" Sam said

 

"taking him back, will it harm him?" I asked I loved him more than anything I never stopped thinking about him

 

"I think it would be good for him to be with you, he's always sick," Gabriel said Cas gave him a look

 

"What?! Jack is always sick and miserable he hasn't been happy since the day they said they adopted him, he'll know his mama!" Gabriel said, giving me a smile.

 

"Thanks, Gabriel," I said, "let's get started."

 

  **_Two days later_**

 "So Dads having this big Christmas party and the whole family's going to be there," Cas said

 

"ok," I said

 

"We are going," he said

 

"why? I really don't want to see Lucifer and Nick with my pup Cas!" I said

 

"I know you don't, but I would really like you to meet my other siblings," Cas said smiling at me, who could not say yes to him giving me puppy eyes,

 

"fine, but I refuse to behave the whole time," I said

"thank you," he said, giving me a kiss.

"I have nothing to wear," I said standing in front of the closet

 

"wear that black dress you know the cocktail one we got you for date night," Dean said

 

"I like the way it looks on you," He said kissing my neck,

 

"why is it fancy!?" I asked

 

"why can we just go in jeans?"

 

"Because that's how my father is, he thinks he's a god!" Cas said like it explained everything

 

"I'm the only one who doesn't wear fancy clothes all the time and prefers the simpler things," he said kissing Dean, "Deans right wear the black cocktail dress I like the way you look in it too!" he said smiling and winking.

 

 

An hour later we were ready to go Cas and Dean in suits and damn! Did they look good?

  The house was huge not a house a mansion,

 

"Cas you grew up here?" I asked staring out the window of the impala,

 

"yeah," he said, I held Deans hand Cas knew I would be more comfortable with him.

 

"Cassie" I heard a woman yell l hid behind Dean it was my comfort spot, she was a redhead, tall thin she seemed nice

 

"Anna," Cas said hugging her

 

"Dean," she said hugging him, he didn't let go of my hand

 

"who's this?" Anna asked eyeing me,

 

"This is Victoria Deans twin sister," Cas said smiling

 

"and from the looks of it your mate as well," Anna said

 

"come here," she said I didn't know what to do I squeezed Deans hand

 

"oh! Vee doesn't like to be hugged" Dean said standing in front of me

"Castiel," a male voice he was tall, dark hair and blue eyes a lot lighter than Cas.'

 

"Michael," Cas said shaking his brother's hand "Dean" he nodded

 

"so you have a twin too, you never said," Michael said to Dean

 

"long story, we thought she was dead turn out she's not," Dean said

 

" _no love lost between you too!"_ I thought at Dean he smiled at me,

 

"Castiel, come to say hello to father," Michael said, leading the way into a sitting room.

 

"Hello, father," Cas said

 

"Hello, Cas," his father said

 

"You remember Dean," Cas said

 

"hello sir," Dean said

 

"I have told you, you can call me Chuck," he said shaking Dean's hand "and who is this" Chuck asked

 

"apparently Cassie's been keeping secrets, Dean has a twin," Anna said I let out a low growl,

 

" _stop she didn't mean anything by it,"_ Dean thought

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I said looking around

 

"it's alright," Cas said, kissing me on the forehead.

 

"I'm nervous," I said

 

"no reason to be we're all family here," Chuck said smiling moving towards me

 

"what's your name?" he asked, "Victoria," I said.

Sam and Gabriel showed up a few minutes later.

 

"Hey you came," Gabriel said giving me a wave

"I told Sammy that all Cassie here had to do was give you…." Sam covered his mouth with his hand "that enough Gabriel" Sam said,

 

"Dinner will be soon just waiting on Lucifer and  _Nick,"_ Chuck said you could tell by the way he said Nick's name he didn't like him at all.

"There's my beautiful grandson," Chuck said, grabbing for the baby, my heart stopped it was him it was my boy I smelled him right away evergreens. "

 

Where's the bathroom?" I asked Cas

 

"I'll take you," he said we walked down the hall I couldn't keep the sobs in when we got to the bathroom I broke down

 

" I can't...I can't" I said Cas didn't say anything he just held me there was a knock

 

"it's me" Cas opened the door, Dean peppered my face with kisses making me laugh.

 

"I know this is incredibly hard, actually I don't know how hard this is, but we need you to do this" Dean said placing a loving kiss on my lips I nodded

 

"I can do this," I said to myself, went back to the sitting room Anna raised an eyebrow Cas ignored her, Chuck was still holding Jack, I looked at Lucifer he nodded

 

"May I?" I asked reaching for Jack he was crying

 

"I don't know why he's crying! That's all he does all day, all night," Nick said I took him from Chuck.

 

"hi! Little one what's going on?" I said he stopped crying the second he smelled me

 

"Wow! No one can get him to stop crying" Michael said

 

"I have a gift," I looked at Lucifer when I said it.

 

"Let me have him," Nick said taking Jack from me, Jack whined and reached for me, he was balling again

 

"Nick give him back to Victoria," Lucifer said

 

"I can calm my own child," he said

 

"yeah but he's not really yours, now is he?" Gabriel said, winking at me,

"what's that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked

 

"well his adopted isn't he," Gabriel said

 

"let move to the dining room," Chuck said, changing the subject giving Gabriel a look. Lucifer placed a hand on my shoulder when everyone was out Dean turned

 

"I'll be fine," I said, waving him along.

 

"I'm sorry I lied," Lucifer said.

 

"you're sorry, that's it you're sorry," I said "you took my pup from me not 5 minutes after he was born" I was starting to raise my voice, Jack was crying louder now

 

"Just give him to me," I said marching over to Nick and taking Jack from him, "I'm going to go eat, you coming?" I asked, walking to the dining room.

 

 Jack sat with me through dinner he was babbling, he ate smashed food off my plate,

 

"he never does that, he never eats all he does is cry most of the time," Anna said

 

"it's like he's a different baby" "he really looks like you, I mean a lot like…"

 

"holy shit," she said

 

"you're his mama, you are, aren't you?" She said looking at Lucifer,

 

"Anna now isn't really the time," Lucifer said

 

"I think it is," I said

 

"why don't you let your family know Luci?"

 

"Know what?" Chuck asked

 

"how he kept me chained up, raped me and then stole my pup to raise as his own with his mate," I said Michael and Anna looked at each other, Gabriel started laughing, Sam and Dean didn't know what to do, and poor Cas was embarrassed.

 

 "What is she talking about?" Chuck asked Lucifer, you could tell by the way he prayed he wasn't a man to be trifled with

"I bought her from a sex ring you know how these things go, but the better question is why was she there?" He said trying to take the heat off of himself

 

"my dad sold me next question," I said, Anna, started laughing we all looked at her

 

"I like you," she said I smiled "I know I named you after the Devil, but I didn't expect you to act like the devil," Chuck said

 

"did you know she had a twin?" He asked

 

"No of course not, I wouldn't dream of, that's not fair," Lucifer said,

 

"Victoria, May I ask why your father sold you to that place?" Chuck asked

 

"well we don't know for sure, but dad was dead set that siblings shouldn't mate, so we think it was to keep Dean and me apart," I said smiling at Jack who fell asleep.

 

"That's awful, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Anna said she was tearing up

 

"I couldn't imagine being without my twin," she said looking at Michael,

 

"How did Cas and Dean find you?" Chuck asked

 

"I went to the place that Lucifer suggested to find a friend, a companion to keep me company when Deans away, I didn't know until I got there it was a sex ring," Cas said glaring at Lucifer who shrugged.

 

Chuck left the room and then came back about 5 minutes later,

 

"here's what's going to happen Jack is going home with his mama" Nick was about to protest when Chuck held up his hand

 

"You two will no longer be apart of that child life unless Victoria says so, do you understand me? I will disown you if I find out that either one of you" he pointed and Lucifer and Nick

 

"has any unwanted contact" Chuck finished, Lucifer nodded, and Nick stormed off.

 

 "We don't have any baby stuff," I whispered to Cas.

 

"it's ok you can take what you need from here," Anna said

 

"We keep it stocked for when they come over."

"thank you," I said. I walked into the sitting room Chuck was by himself I cleared my throat he turned around

 

"umm I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at dinner, I didn't mean to be so... so blunt about what happened but when I smelled jack, and I saw him I was so angry, and I just didn't what to give him back," I said rambling

 

"It's ok, I'm glad you told me, I am the one who should be sorry I thought I raised him to be a good kind man, but I guess I was wrong," Chuck said hanging his head down I walked up to him and hugged him

 

"it's not your fault, look at Cas, Gabriel, and Anna and Michael they turned out amazing!" I said looking up at him "thank you for that" he said

 

"anytime," I said,

 

"Vee, Jack is awake," Dean said

 

"I'm coming," I practically ran out of the room.

 

 

We left with almost everything we needed from Chuck's house for Jack,

 

"We need a crib," I said

 

"Jack and I will sleep in the guest room for now."

 

"no! You won't" Dean said

 

"We barely fit as it is how's Jack gonna fit and not be squished," I said,

 

"we will make it work," Dean said I wasn't going to fight him. Jack was awake, but the time we got home,

 

"I'm gonna give him a bath," I said taking him upstairs

 

"mama missed you so much, little one," I said smiling at him in the bath, he laughed and splashed, Dean came in "motherhood looks good on you," he said smiling

 

"you know I didn't name him Jack," I said taking Jack out of the bath and into the room to get him dressed for bed

 

"what were you going to name him?" Dean asked

"I was going to name him after you," I said

 

"but I like Jack it's simple" "I thought I'd never see him again, but here he is, he's small for his age isn't he," I asked Dean

 

"Yeah Nick couldn't get him to eat, so he not growing as fast as he should be," Cas said from the doorway

 

"he just missed his mama is all," I said cooing at Jack he smiled and laughed "Anna wasn't wrong it's like he's a whole new baby," Cas said handing me a bottle, Jack he fell asleep,

 

"He hasn't cried once," Cas said I walked around with Jack in my arms I didn't want to put him down

 

"Vee, come on, come to bed," Dean said

 

"Dee, I don't think we're all gonna fit," I said

 

"it'll be fine!" He said

 

"Dean, why is this so important to you?" Cas asked

 

"I just..I want to be near everyone right now!" Dean said, "ok Dee," I said.

 

I woke up to an empty bed, I panicked for a second, I heard laughing coming from downstairs, "hang on, let me get my camera" Dean said running up the stairs,

"good morning little sister" he said giving me a kiss,

 

"Why didn't you wake me!?" I said

 

"You were so peaceful, and Jack wasn't fussy so we thought we'd let you sleep!" He said

 

"oh!" I said walking downstairs, Jack was sitting in Cas' lap they were both covered in cereal,

 

"good morning, little one!" I said to Jack

 

"morning Cas! I'd give you a kiss, but now I see why Dean wants to get the camera!" I said laughing

 

"Alright, don't move," Dean said Cas was laughing and smiling so was Jack it was a beautiful sight, I got my coffee and took Jack and cleaned him off.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing today!?" I asked

 

"I have to go to the shop," Dean said

 

"Cas what about you?"

 

"I need to go to the store and then swing by my dads," Cas said

 

"what are you going to do today?" Cas asked me

 

"well I was thinking about taking Jack to the park, but if you guys aren't going to be around we can go another day," I said Dean looked at me.

 

"let's plan for the weekend," he said,

"sounds good."

"I'll be back in a few hours," Cas said, leaving.

"It's just you and me kid!" I said to Jack, who was smiling and waving his toy.

 

 

The sound of breaking glass woke me from my nap, Jack was still sleeping on the bed, I got up to see who it was I put Jack in the closet and headed down the stairs, "find the pup" I heard someone say they where here for Jack.

 

**Vee** -

**Someone broke in I think they are looking for Jack!**

**Dean**

**Did you call 911?**

**Vee**

**Yes! We are in the closet! Please come home before they find us please Dee please hurry!**

**Dean**

**I'm coming!**

**Vee**

**………**

 

"Let go of me" I yelled

"I found the bitch," the guy yelled, "and the pup."

"don't you dare touch him," I said growling, he punched me, I hit him back drawing him away from Jack,

"dumb bitch, you think you can take me on" I backed out of the room I wanted him away from Jack

"let's find out" I said, I didn't notice how close I was to the stairs he rushed me we both went tumbling, Jack was crying I tried to get up, but I was dizzy, and my leg hurt 

"don't…" I said the man kicked me in the face everything went black.

 

I woke up to the sound of beeping, Jack!

"She's waking up!" Cas said,

"Vee, We are right here," Dean said, "Where's Jack!?" I asked my voice was hoarse I coughed no one answered

"I said, where is Jack?"

"We will find him," Sam said

 

I started to get up I was pulling all the cables off,

 

"Woah, little sister you need to stay there you have a broken leg and a concussion," Dean said

 

"I don't care, I need to find him!" I said, still trying to get up.

 

"You're no good to him if you can't walk," Cas said

 

"Please lay down," he said, I started crying.

 

"do you know who did this?" Sam asked

 

"no, um we were napping, and I heard glass breaking I got up and put Jack in the closet and went to see what was going on," I said, "did you see the person?" Sam asked 

 

"he had on a ski mask and didn't smell like anything, so I guess he used scent blockers," I said,

 

"I need to find my son!" Dean kissed my forehead and pressed his palm to my face. 

 

The police came to talk to me.

 

"Why did you put your son in the closet?" The cop asked me

 

"so he would be safe," I said.

 

"and why wouldn't he be safe?" I cop asked

 

"someone was breaking into the house," I said

 

" _Is he serious?" I looked at Dean, "I think he's judging."_

 

"Are you judging me?" I asked

 

"No!" The cop said looking around a kind of nervous

 

"yes! You are, you think because I used to be part of a sex ring I deserve this, that it was some pissed off john!" I said to the cop

 

"no, I…" he started to say

"I'm sorry!" "Just find my son, start with Lucifer and Nick Novak," I said, Cas looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

 

I started to get up I was pulling all the cables off,

 

"Woah, little sister you need to stay there you have a broken leg and a concussion," Dean said

 

"I don't care, I need to find him!" I said, still trying to get up.

 

"You're no good to him if you can't walk," Cas said

 

"Please lay down," he said, I started crying.

 

"do you know who did this?" Sam asked

 

"no, um we were napping, and I heard glass breaking I got up and put Jack in the closet and went to see what was going on," I said, "did you see the person?" Sam asked 

 

"he had on a ski mask and didn't smell like anything, so I guess he used scent blockers," I said,

 

"I need to find my son!" Dean kissed my forehead and pressed his palm to my face. 

 

"Can I come in?" Lucifer asked from outside the door

 

"if you don't want to see me, I understand," he said, why the hell was he being so lovely all of a sudden? Dean growled a deep growl I had never heard come from him it was a "

 

get the fuck away from what's mine" kind of growl,

 

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help," Lucifer said

 

"let hear him out Dee," I said grabbing his hand, he looked at me I smiled a little bit,

 

"what do you know Lucifer?" Cas asked

 

"after you left with Jack, Nick was really quiet. I'm mean too quiet even for him."

 

"We got into a huge fight about how I could just let you take him, and then he said he was going to get him back," Lucifer said

 

"You didn't think to warn anybody?" I yelled.

 

"So, Nick has Jack?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Sam asked.

 

"No, I don't know where he is, but Jack is my son, and I will find him," Lucifer said.

 

"Find my son and your mate before I do!" I said growling, the nurse came in.

 

"All of you out!" She said.

 

"She's been through enough without all this," she said waving her hand in the air,

 

"We are staying," Dean said pointing to him and Cas,

"only alphas and mates can stay no one else," the nurse said eyeing the both of them.

 

"She's my twin, and he is our mate so does that count," Dean asked, smiling at the nurse giving her his most beautiful smile.

 

"Yes that counts," she said, looking flushed "lucky girl," she said, to me, "I know," I said.

 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

After everyone left Dean and Cas climbed into the bed, we were squished, but it was nice I felt safe and protected.

 

"Vic, I should have stayed home I'm so sorry," Cas said

 

"Cas you can't put your life on hold because some asshole decides to break in the house," I said kissing him,

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there fast enough," Dean said kissing my neck,

 

"Guys! It is not your fault someone broke in and kidnapped Jack!" I said through tears, and it really wasn't their fault.

 

   **Dean**

I was under the hood of a car I was restoring when his phone went off my smiled when I saw it was Vee,

 

"son of a bitch, Benny I gotta run someone broke into the house" I yelled

 

"ok brotha let me know if everyone is alright" Benny yelled after me.

 

I got to the house in record time the front door was open, the cops and the paramedics were inside "

 

Sir, you can't go in there" a cop said to him.

 

"This is my house, where's my sister and nephew?" I asked

 

"The paramedics are tending to a woman inside, but there wasn't any pup when we got here," the cop said, I ran inside.

 

"Vee!?" I yelled rushing to her side

 

"Sir, you can't be here."

 

"that's my sister, what's wrong with her?" I asked

 

"she was unconscious when we got here, it looks like she may have a broken leg and isn't responding we are taking her to the hospital," the paramedic said

 

"did you guys find a pup?" I asked them all looked at each other

"no, no pup" they said I ran upstairs, she said they were in the closet, what closet? I liked everywhere he was gone.

 

"I'm gonna follow you," I said, I called Cas from the car.

 

"What happened?" Cas asked

 

"I don't really know, Vee texted me that someone broke in and when I got to the house she was unconscious, and Jack is missing," I said

 

"I'm at the hospital now."

 

"I'm on my way," Cas said. She looked so weak and fragile. I couldn't keep the tears in, my little sister, my twin, my love wasn't waking up the doctor said she should wake up soon on her own. Cas showed up

 

"Hey baby, she's gonna be ok, and we are going to find Jack," he said,

 

"What am I gonna tell her when she wakes up? She just got him back, she had him one day" I asked not anyone, in particular, I just need to say it out loud, Cas kissed the side of my head,

 

"can we see her yet?" He asked

 

"she's getting her leg set and then a scan of her head," I said, "I need to call Sammy."

 

"I'll do it," Cas said. Sam and Gabriel showed up 15 minutes later.

 

"what happened?" Sam asked I told him all I knew

 

"do you think they were after Jack?" Sam asked, "I don't know, I have no idea," I said.

 

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked

 

"yeah that me," I said

 

"so your sister has a concussion and a broken leg, a few bruised ribs and some scraps but my main concern is all the scars she has all over her body do you know what happened," he asked.

 

"she was a….she was sold to an omega ring when we were kids some of the alphas are assholes," I said

 

"Is she awake yet? Can we see her? I need to see her," I said getting impatient

"they are getting her into a room right now, she is your twin, right?" The doctor asked

 

"yes and we are mated, and this is my husband and our mate any more questions," I asked the doctor didn't know what to say.

 

"the nurse will come to get you," he said, walking away. The nurse came and showed us to Vee's room.

 

"oh, gods!" I said crying she looked like a little kid tiny in her bed, leg in a cast

 

"she'll be ok, she just needs to wake up," Sammy said

 

"I know," I said, I sat down next to the bed and held her hand, Cas sat down next to me we waited.

 

"Where's Jack?" She choked out.

 

**Victoria**

 I spent 2 weeks in the hospital, I was finally home but had no idea where my pup was.

 

"Hey, little sister, how are you feeling?" Dean asked me

 

"shitty! You?" I asked smiling at him

 

"same," he said, kissing my forehead.

 

"any news," I asked

 

"Nothing, no one knows anything," he said.

"I have news," Cas said, running in the front door.

 

"what is it?" I said

 

"so Nick did have Jack kidnapped, Nicks passport was used entering Spain," Cas said

 

"do they know where?" I was trying to stand up like I was going to go somewhere

 

"sit down, the cops and my dad are working on it and so is Lucifer," Cas said pushing me back down on the couch,

"Jack is safe," he said trying to ease my worry

 

"You have to rest, and you have to eat, you are no good to jack if you can't take care of yourself," he said, Dean nodded in agreement.

 

"Ok, I just miss him I had him for one night and then…." I started crying that's all I have down for the past two weeks was cry and not sleeping very well I need my pup to be safe,

 

"you know a few more weeks, and you get the cast-off," Dean said sitting down next to me,

 

"Christmas is in 2 days," he said

 

"that's nice," I said it's not that I didn't care it's just that I wanted my pup to be there.

 

"Sammy and Gabriel are going to come over in the morning, and then we will go to Cas' dad's place for dinner," Deans said I think he was trying to cheer me up.

 

"I don't have any presents for anyone," I said

 

"that's alright, we can go to the mall and get some stuff," he said

 

"I don't want to go anywhere," I said

 

"You haven't left the house in 2 weeks," Cas said

 

"I don't care, all I want is Jack back," I said

 

"I know, but there's nothing we can do at the moment, and maybe some distraction would be good for you," Dean said

 

"fine, but I swear if Alister shows up I'm gonna be pissed, and I'm never going out again," I said.

 

"Don't leave her by herself, ok?" Dean said looking at Cas as we were leaving,

 

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked Dean

 

"because I have to go to work," Dean said, helping me into the car he gave me a kiss and then went to Cas and gave him a kiss.

 

"see you later," Cas said.

It was busy at the mall everyone doing their last-minute shopping,

 

"I don't know what to get anyone?" I said to Cas looking at some shirts

 

"I usually get Dean something for the car," Cas said

 

"I'm not worried about Dean, last time I spent Christmas with Sammy he was 10 and into magic," I said

 

"what do I get your brother or your dad, I get something for Jack or should I wait!?" I was getting overwhelmed

 

"Breath, it will be ok I will help you," Cas said we went to different stores picked up presents for everyone by the time we were done I was starving.

 

"Can we get food?" I asked Cas

 

"of course," he said we went to the food court I got us a seat Cas went and got the food I could see him, and he could see me, but I didn't matter.

 

"Hello, dear!"

 

"Son of a bitch," I said under my breath.

 

"Hello, sir. What do you want Alister? Are you stalking me because I feel like your stalking me" I said I didn't care anymore

 

"so mouthy today! You know I don't like it! Apologize, or I won't tell you where your pup is!" He said.

 

"I apologize, sir," I just wanted to know about Jack.

 

"it'll have to wait, here comes your mate," he said, walking away.

 

"Wait, please," I said, but he left Cas came back to the table.

 

"What happened?" He asked.

 

"Alister knows where Jack is!" I said I was so mad I was shaking.

 

"what do you mean he knows where Jack is? I thought Nick had Jack," Cas said, sounding confused.

"it's what he said he knew about Jack," I said.

"We should go," Cas said.

  



	16. Chapter 16

 

When we got home, Cas called Dean.  
   
"I don't know Dean I wasn't there," he said  
   
"I could see her, I was getting food."  
   
"stop yelling at me," he said; I took the phone, Dean was still yelling.  
   
"Are you done?" I asked  
   
"he just said that he knew where Jack was and then he left"  
   
"yes, Dee!"  
"Fine"  
"I love you too!" I said handing the phone back to Cas  
   
"yes, dean love you too, goodbye!" Cas hung up  
   
"he'll be home as soon as he can," he said  
   
"How are you?" He asked me  
   
"I don't know, my leg is hurting, and I just wanna know where my pup is" I started crying.  
   
Cas pulled me to him and took me to the couch he pulled me into his lap, I placed my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent he made me feel calmer safer I placed a kiss on his neck I need a distraction he moved his head so I could have better access he drove us, so I was laying on the couch, he was on top of me we were making out, not rushed but soft and comforting letting me have what I needed,  
   
"hey I'm home" Dean called out, Cas pulled away  
   
"We are in here," he yelled, we were both turned on. You could smell it in the air.  
   
"what are you two doing?" Dean asked smirking we didn't move I was kiss Cas on his neck as he looked up at Dean, he raised an eyebrow Cas let out a moan and ground his hips down  
   
"You wanna go upstairs?" Dean asked we both nodded and headed up.  



	17. Chapter 17

 

**Christmas Morning**

 

     “Wake up!” Dean Whispered in my ear

 

“What time is it!?” I asked too early the sun wasn’t even up yet, Cas was still asleep

 

“don’t wake him,” Dean said

 

“I need your help,” he said

 

“ok, is there coffee?” I asked trying to get up Dean helped me up and down the stairs

 

“so what do you need my help with?” I asked

 

“it’s Cas’ present, and I was wondering umm well it might make you uncomfortable, and if you don’t wanna talk about it it’s fine,” Dean said

 

“what is is Dee?” I asked, he went to the kitchen and brought me coffee

 

“I wanna know about being tied up!” He said rushed

 

“umm ok, what do you wanna know about it?”

 

“Like do you wanna be tied up or do you wanna tie Cas up?” I asked smiling,

 

Dean blushed “I think I want Cas to tie me up, I mean I’m good either way,” he said

 

“well first you both need to be ok with it, you need a safe word mines lemonade,” I said, taking a sip of coffee looking at Dean I raised my eyebrow.

 

“Dean just look it up if you have any questions then asked,” I said shrugging.

 

“I don’t know why you waited to ask me about this,” I said

 

“I don’t know I was nervous,” he said

“it’s all about trust.”

 

Cas came down still groggy rubbing his eyes.

 

“good morning, merry Christmas,” Cas said yawning.

 

“morning, merry Christmas” Dean and I said together Cas gave a small laugh kissed Dean and then me.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you guys talking at the same time.”

 

“what are you guys doing up so early?” Cas asked “nothing just talking,” Dean said.

 

“What time are Sammy and Gabriel coming over?” I asked

 

“not till a little later,” Dean said.

 

 Sammy and Gabriel came over we opened presents, we hung out, Sammy and Gabriel left a few hours later to get ready to go over to Chucks for Christmas dinner.

 

“Guys, this looks stupid,” I said I had that stupid walking cast on my leg.

 

“You look beautiful as always,” Dean said standing next to me looking in the mirror,

 

“Whatever, I really don’t feel like going,” I said

 

“you are stunning! You know we love you in that new dress” Cas said, Deep burgundy red dress matching Dean and Cas.

 

“I know you don’t want to go with everything that’s going on, but you have to go my father requested you come personally,” Cas said

 

“that’s easy for you guys to say you like sex on a stick in your suits,” I said

 

“this coming for the female version of her brother,” Cas said winking.

 

“can we go or are the two of you just gonna talk about how hot you are all night?” Dean asked, smiling, “you know you like it,” I said, walking out of the room knowing they both were checking me out.

 

 “Victoria! You came! Oh, I’m so happy to see you again” Anna said walking towards me, I hid behind Dean so she wouldn’t hug me,

 

 

“you don’t know I have only been on the receiving end of being tied up, I have never actually tied anyone up,” I said

 

“yeah I know, I just I guess I wanted to know what it’s like?” He said looking down

 

“for me I never enjoyed it, but it was always punishment, never for pleasure, and I never trusted anyone I was with,” I said, “it’s all about trust.”

 

Cas came down still groggy rubbing his eyes.

 

“good morning, merry Christmas,” Cas said yawning.

 

“morning, merry Christmas” Dean and I said together Cas gave a small laugh kissed Dean and then me.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you guys talking at the same time.”

 

“what are you guys doing up so early?” Cas asked “nothing just talking,” Dean said.

 

“What time are Sammy and Gabriel coming over?” I asked

 

“not till a little later,” Dean said.

 

 Sammy and Gabriel came over we opened presents, we hung out, Sammy and Gabriel left a few hours later to get ready to go over to Chucks for Christmas dinner.

 

“Guys, this looks stupid,” I said I had that stupid walking cast on my leg.

 

“You look beautiful as always,” Dean said standing next to me looking in the mirror,

 

“Whatever, I really don’t feel like going,” I said

 

“you are stunning! You know we love you in that new dress” Cas said, Deep burgundy red dress matching Dean and Cas.

 

“I know you don’t want to go with everything that’s going on, but you have to go my father requested you come personally,” Cas said

 

“that’s easy for you guys to say you like sex on a stick in your suits,” I said

 

“this coming for the female version of her brother,” Cas said winking.

 

“can we go or are the two of you just gonna talk about how hot you are all night?” Dean asked, smiling, “you know you like it,” I said, walking out of the room knowing they both were checking me out.

 

 “Victoria! You came! Oh, I’m so happy to see you again” Anna said walking towards me, I hid behind Dean so she wouldn’t hug me,

 

“so this is what I know they are in Spain, we know where it’s getting Jack out that’s the hard part the house is well guarded,” Chuck said I stopped listening I just need my pup back.

 

“I promise we will get him it’s just gonna take some time,” Chuck said I nodded.

 

“I’m gonna go find Dean,” I said.

 

 Dean was in the kitchen he was crying,

 

“Dee!?”

 

“Hey little sister,” he said, holding his arms open, I wrapped my arms around his middle.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said

 

“It wasn’t you Dean, I just miss Jack, it was hard enough the first time, and then again I can’t take losing more people,” I said tears were falling we stood there until Cas came and got us for dinner.

 

“How’s your leg?” Chuck asked

 

“better a few more weeks and I can get this off,” I said

 

“is Sammy coming?” I asked

 

“He and Gabriel are staying home tonight,” Chuck said I nodded that was weird because they said they were coming tonight.

 

“ _didn’t Sammy say they were coming tonight?”_  I looked at Dean

“ _yeah but sometimes they do that say they are coming and end up staying home.”_

_“that’s stupid.”_

_“I know, but you know Sammy?”_

_“I’m not letting this go, sometimes I feel like he doesn’t want to see me.”_

_“you’ll have to talk to him about it.”_

 

_“_ Are you guys, ok?” Anna asked I didn’t realize that Dean and I were staring at each other “yeah sorry” I said smiling at Anna,

 

“Are you ready for dessert and then presents?” Chuck said I looked at Cas, he shook his head “ _Dean! I don’t get anyone anything, you didn’t tell me.”_

 

I looked at Cas who was sitting across from Dean and me, he shrugged. We moved to the family room there was a big tree covered with lights and ornaments and small presents underneath.

 

“Anna and Michael this one is for you,” Chuck said handing them and envelope

“thank you father,” Michael said Anna smiled it was plane tickets to some tropical place, he looked at me

 

“This is for you, I don’t want you to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“ok,” I said I was confused. I looked at Cas he didn’t say anything he just smiled Chuck handed me a small box, inside was a note.

 

Dear Victoria

This is just a little something to

Welcome to the family!

Love,

Chuck

 

I opened the small velvet box it was a necklace a beautiful pure silver heart with D, C, V carved into it

“It’s just something that I get my girls when they find their mates, and you and your brother have made my youngest the happiest I have ever seen him,” Chuck said

 

“thank you,” I said, handing it to him to put on me. I turned around and gave him a hug.

 

“I have one too,” Anna said, showing me hers I noticed it last time we meet but didn’t think anything of it.

 

“so you guys have a someone too,” I asked.

 

“We did have someone, but they weren’t the right fit,” Michael said, smiling at Anna she looked down.

 

“what’s on yours?” I asked

 

“just mine and Michaels initials,” she said, holding it so could see I smiled.

 

“Cas and Dean this is for you” “thanks,” Dean said

 

“you paid off the house?” Cas said

 

“yes I figured with Jack and Victoria living with you it on one less worry,” Chuck said, smiling.

  


 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 Dean never complained about money, was me being there a hardship on Dean and Cas? I looked at Dean.  
   
"thank you so much," he said  
   
"Anyone want a drink?" Lucifer asked he had been quiet this whole time  
   
"Where's Luci's gift?" Anna asked  
   
"Lucifer's gift is still being apart of this family after everything he did," Chuck said Anna didn't say anything she just looked at Michael and nodded.  
   
We left about an hour later when we got to the house no one said anything, but I had to ask.  
   
"Am I a burden?" I asked  
   
"What!?" Dean said  
   
"am I a burden for you?"  
   
"No!" He said walking to me taking my face in his hands  
   
"and you and Jack will never be" he added.  
   
"don't ever think that we love you and Jack and I know what my father said, but we don't think that we never have," Cas said standing behind me kissing me on the neck.  
   
"I'm gonna go change," I said, giving Dean a kiss, they both were watching me as I walked away.  
   
"Hey!" Dean said coming into the room closing the door behind him  
   
"what's up!?"! I said, raising an eyebrow.  
   
"will you help me with my gift to Cas?" Dean asked blushing a bit  
   
"what do you want me to do?" I asked  
   
"tie me up and then go get him I told him to wait until you came and got him"  
   
"ok, and what if I said no?" I smiled at him he didn't think it was funny  
   
"ok get naked and lay down," I said,  
I hadn't much experience on the giving end of this, but I wasn't going to say no to Dean he wanted to do this for Cas and I was going to help him  
   
"get comfortable, alright hands up," I said, straddling his chest he had padded cuffs that attached to the bed.  
   
"thank Vee for doing this for me."  
   
"of course how could I say no when you give me puppy eyes" I smiled and placed a light kiss on his mouth.  
   
"ok, so stoplight to check-in and what's the safe word?"  
   
"Jefferson Starship," he said  
   
"what?"  
   
"Jefferson starship they are horrible," he said  
   
"ok good point," "what color?"  
   
"Green"  
   
"I'll go get Cas, did you want me to stay?" I asked  
   
"we will get you when we are done, I just want to be with Cas if you don't feel left out."  
   
"nope! Have fun but call me if anything feels wrong" I said, leaving the room I went and got Cas, he was pacing.  
   
"he's ready for you; I said from the middle of the stairs.  
   
"Is everything ok?" Cas asked worriedly  
   
"Yeah, it's fine, I hope you enjoy your present," I said winking walking towards my old room, "wow!" I heard Cas say before he closed the door I smiled to myself, I was happy my brother was taking time to show Cas that he was still important to him.  
   
 "Vic, we need you!" Cas said, shaking me awake,  
"what happened!?" I asked putting my glasses on  
   
"just come with me!" Cas said pulling my hand  
   
"is Dean ok?" Cas didn't answer taking me to their room Dean was facing away from the door I sat down on the bed I touched Dean's shoulder  
   
"Dee, are you ok?" I asked in a soft voice he turned he was smiling  
   
"what the hell is going on? You scared the shit out of me I thought something went wrong" I said smacking his arm and glaring at Cas,  
   
"We have something for you, to make all this official" Cas said  
   
"make what official?" I said  
   
"well technically we can't marry you because you know the whole you can't marry more than one person thing, but we wanted to give you this" Dean said handing me a small velvet box, inside was a ring, a band like Cas' and Dean's  
   
"are you serious?" I said through tears I don't know who to hug; first Cas took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger  
   
"We love you!" He said I kissed him and then turned to Dean  
   
"I love you guys too!"  
   
"I know that you worry about the relationship Dean and I have, but you have only brought us closer together" Cas pauses  
   
"Cas.."  
   
"I'm not done!" He said  
   
"I love you just as much as I love Dean, you have made my life happier it was true I went to Crowley to find a friend someone to hang out with while Dean was at work or away on a hunt, but I found you! You changed my life the second I touched your face, and you opened those beautiful green eyes, and I wanted to give you this ring to show that you are a huge part of this relationship, and I love how much you love and worry about Dean and me, the way you dance around the house listening to music with your headphones on when you think no one's watching" he's said laughing "I love you!"  
kissed me deeply and passionately but not rushed or rough, I ran my fingers through his hair  
   
"I have something to say too!" Dean said  
   
"Sorry," I said hiding my face in Cas' neck,  
   
"I… I umm" Dean never knew how to share his feelings he would always instead show it  
   
"I love you!" He said pulling me in for a kiss, I was straddling his lap I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes sometimes Dean needed a minute to gather his thoughts  
   
"little sister," he said, rubbing his nose against mine. His eyes are closed too.  
   
"I don't know how to say how much I love you! But I can show you!" He said I nodded he flipped us, so I was laying underneath him he was still kissing me he pulled away and looked at Cas he slid across the bed and placed a feather-light kiss on my face, this time was different they both were softer, gentler with their touches I was still under Dean he kissed down my neck it wasn't rushed it was like he was getting to know my body all over again. I reached to touch Cas.  
   
"No!" Dean growled, "just you and me!" He said  
   
Cas gave me a kiss on the head, smiled, and then slid off the bed and left the room. Dean and I hadn't been alone for a long time. It was always the three of us, I focused on Dean.  
   
"You ok little sister," he asked between kisses.  
   
"yes," I said he ran his hand up my shirt. I sat up so he could take it off he smiled when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.  
   
"I'm gonna take your boot off, for now, I'll put it back when we are done," Dean said, kissing his way down my neck he tugged on my pants on the way down, he lifted my leg.  
   
"let me know if it hurts" I nodded he slid back up my body I laughed a little  
   
"what?" He asked  
   
"This reminds me of when we were kids," I said he smiled.  
   
"I wasn't as experienced then," he said, kissing his way down.  
   
"Mmmmm, no but it was still nice," I said I moaned again  
"Dean," I said his name  
   
"you're always so good to me," I said I could feel him smile. Man! He was talented with his mouth.  
   
"shit!" I swore when his mouth and fingers worked their way inside me it took everything in me not to move my hips  
   
"stay still little sister!" He smiled at me.  
   
"You taste so good!" He said I was close.  
   
"Dee, please.." I whined.  
   
"Please what?" He asked, smirking.  
   
"Please, please let me cum," I said  
   
"of course go ahead cum for me" I yelled his name and arched my back "fuck" was all I could say I sat up.  
   
"nope! This is all about you, you always make sure Cas and I are happy it's your turn" he said pushing my flat on my back I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, I could stay like this forever.  
   
"I love you so much!" Dean said he moaned as I kissed along his neck  
   
"You ready?" He asked "hmm" was all I could say he slid into me  
   
"fuck!" He whispered and waited a second and the started moving his hips slowly,  
   
"oh, god! Dean" I moaned his name he just keeps saying my name like it was a prayer.  
   
"I'm close Dean you gotta speed up please, please, please," I said  
   
"ok little sister" he speeds up  
"cum for me, little sister," he said, and he sent me over the edge he wasn't too far behind. He out of me and pulled me close kissed my head I hummed a bit,  
"I love being like this with you," I said snuggling closer  
"I'm gonna go get Cas," Dean said, kissing the top of my head  
"mmmm, ok," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**New Year's Eve**

   "Vic! Come here!" Cas yelled up the stairs,

 

"what?" I said

 

"are you ready for the party?" Cas asked excitedly

 

"no!" I said "I don't understand why we are having a party, Cas what does it matter another new year," I said I was still wearing my sweats and T-shirt

 

"oh, Vic! I know you really don't feel like celebrating, but Jack should be home soon Dad promised" Cas said

 

"Yeah, I know he keeps saying that and yet no Jack," I said, walking into the living room.

 

"at least you got the boot off early!" Cas said trying to cheer me up

 

"Is there alcohol involved tonight?" I asked

 

"yes, Dean went to the store," Cas said

 

"I don't understand why I have to dress up," I was just whiny.

 

"stop being a brat, and go change everyone will be here soon," I said, kissing me on the cheek he smacked me on the butt.

 

"Really!? I thought we were in a hurry," I said winking at him.

 

"just get changed and wear that blue dress Dean got you," Cas said laughing.

 

I went upstairs and got in the shower Dean had gone out shopping for Cas and me for this New Year's Eve party they decided to throw, he bought Cas and I matching outfits in blue, a suit and tie for Cas and a dress for me they both loved me in dresses, I was drying off when Dean came in the room.

 

"Cas says you're a brat," Dean said I shrugged I didn't really care what they thought I didn't want to do this party and I was vocal about it from the beginning,

 

"little sister!" Dean said getting me to turn around and look at him

"Vee, Cas really wants this party to go smooth, please!" He said lifting my chin with one finger

 

"Dee, I'm sorry for being a brat I'll apologize to Cas when I go downstairs," I said, giving him my best puppy eyes.

 

"thank you!" He said kissing me lightly

 

"help me with the zipper on my dress," I said as I started to get dressed. I found Cas in the kitchen.

 

"Cas?" I said he turned around he looked stunning the blue in his suit and tie made his eyes sparkle he must have gotten dressed in the spare room

 

"fuck, Cas! If we weren't expecting guests I'd fuck you right here in the kitchen" I said walking towards him he smirked.

 

"It is to bad we are expecting the company," he said, licking his lips. He looked behind me I turned around Dean was coming down the stairs in his blue suit matching Cas and me.

 

"damn," Cas and I said together.

 

"geez big brother, like a said to Cas to bad people are coming over because…" Dean cut me off with a kiss

 

"later" he smiled and then kissed Cas.

 

Chuck showed up first.

 

"Hello," he said to Dean, shaking his hand, he gave Cas a hug he looked at me.

 

"Can I please have a hug?" He asked I couldn't say no I hugged him, his phone rang

 

"Sorry I have to take this. Chuck's answers were short and clipped he hung up.

 

"We got Jack," he said.

 

, "What!?" I asked I couldn't believe it

 

"are you kidding? When will he be here? Can we go get him?" I asked a bunch of questions in a row

 

"slow down little sister," Dean said,

"well?" I said impatiently

 

"he's on his way back, he'll be here tomorrow," Chuck said, smiling.

 

"thank thank thank you," I said hugging Chuck the front door opened.

 

"Why does dad get a hug, and I don't? Anna asked walking in with Michael and some other person I didn't really notice

 

"Jacks coming home," I said, smiling hugging Anna and Michael.

 

"that's great," Michael said, smiling.

 

"hi! I'm…." I stopped and backed up it was a guard from Crowley's

 

"what?" I whispered, I hid behind Dean it was something we were working on with Eileen to be able to handle a stressful situation without hiding, but I started to panic

 

"nonononono!" I was whispering. I closed my eyes; I was trying to calm my breathing."

 

"Who are you?" Dean asked

 

"Cas take her," he said

 

"I'm waiting for an answer," Dean said with a little more force.

 

"Cas, you promised...you said" I looked at him I was so hurt how could he want to send me back.

 

"what are you talking about!?" He asked tilting his head to one side and squinting at me

 

"Why are you sending me back?" The rational side knew that Dean would never allow it and Cas would never send me away, but the damaged part was winning

 

"oh, god! He's from Crowley's" Cas said he pulled me for a hug, he backed up and placed both hands on either side of my face and made me look at him.

 

"I love you! You will never go back I will never break that promise" Cas said kissing me.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I wouldn't have come here, Victoria I'm not here to take you back I got out too!" He said looking at me with sincerity in his eyes

 

"what are you talking about?" Cas asked not letting me go even when Dean came over to check on me

 

"I was a guard actually I was Victoria's guard, I was the only one she listened too," he said, taking a breath.

 

"So they made me hers" he laughed a little and smiled at me I slide behind Cas.

 

"What's your name?" Chuck asked

 

"Adam," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

"little sister?" Sammy asked walking in the door,  
   
"what's going on?" Sam asked  
   
"Sammy!?" I peeked out from behind Cas my face was red and tear-stained,  
   
"what happened?" He asked pulling me in for a hug  
   
"apparently Anna and Michaels's new friend is Vee's old guard from Crowley's, and we got Jack back," Dean said  
   
"We didn't know," Anna said  
   
"I can leave," Adam said  
   
"no! It's fine you can stay I'm sorry," I said, pulling away from Sam finding Dean's hand.  
   
"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sam said, taking my other hand.  
   
"wait did you say you're getting Jack back?" Gabriel asked  
   
"yeah, Chuck found him," I said, smiling.  
   
"hey sister," Gabriel said  
   
"hey!" I said back  
   
"so anyone wants a drink?" Chuck asked, breaking the awkward silence. A chorus of yes's were directed at him. I sat in the living room Adam came up to me  
"little sister?" Sammy asked walking in the door,  
   
"what's going on?" Sam asked  
   
"Sammy!?" I peeked out from behind Cas my face was red and tear-stained,  
   
"what happened?" He asked pulling me in for a hug  
   
"apparently Anna and Michael's new friend is Vee's old guard from Crowley's, and we got Jack back," Dean said  
   
"We didn't know," Anna said  
   
"I can leave," Adam said  
   
"no! It's fine you can stay I'm sorry," I said, pulling away from Sam finding Dean's hand.  
   
"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sam said, taking my other hand.  
   
"wait did you say you're getting Jack back?" Gabriel asked  
   
"yeah, Chuck found him," I said, smiling.  
   
"hey sister," Gabriel said  
   
"hey!" I said back  
   
"so anyone wants a drink?" Chuck asked, breaking the awkward silence a chorus of yes's were directed at him. I sat in the living room Adam came up to me.  
   
"hey! I'm sorry I scared you" he said  
   
"stay away from her" Dean growled handing me a whiskey I ignored both of them something was eating at me.  
   
"Chuck, can I ask you something?" I said  
   
"go for it."  
   
"do you know an Alister?"  
   
"Yes! Everyone knows him" Chuck said  
   
"did you talk to him about Jack?"  
   
"No! I didn't talk to anyone about who didn't need to know," he said, "then why did he say he knew where Jack was?" I asked not really anyone just musing to myself  
   
"I don't know, but I will find out," Chuck promised.  
   
   
  "I need another drink," I said, walking into the kitchen, Adam followed me.  
   
"can I help you?" I said with help from good old liquid courage  
   
"I swear I didn't know you were a twin I would have said something," he said looking at my neck he keeps looking at both bites.  
   
"Why do you have two?" He asked  
   
"do you really need to ask that?" I said slightly slurring my words  
   
"you know I never wanted to do any of that stuff to you, I owed Crowley money, and he said I could work it off by being a guard I swear I didn't… I tried not to be too rough," he said, looking down.  
   
"how about when Crowley told you to rape me? Because you looked like you wanted to" I was mean, but I didn't care  
   
"I didn't…. I was trying to be nice, but he was right there, and he beat us too if we didn't listen… I am truly sorry," he said. I handed him a drink.  
"what are you doing?" Gabriel asked coming into the kitchen  
   
"We were just talking," Adam said, standing up a bit straighter he was a beta and thought he was better than Gabriel.

  
"well I wouldn't let Dean catch you, you see sister here and Cassie, he would never hurt ever, and well everyone is fair game," Gabriel said smiling at him he kissed my cheek, Dean walked into the kitchen.  
   
"speak of the devil" Gabriel said Dean glared at Gabriel he caught the kiss.  
   
"Sorry," he said sheepishly Dean was drunk he came to find me I must have been gone too long.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

**Victoria**

My brother and mate needed to back off I can drink as much as I want, I went back downstairs into the kitchen to get another drink,

 

"I don't think so little sister," Sammy said taking my drink "

 

I'm older, and I'll do what I want" I said trying to take my drink back but couldn't reach as my giant little brother held the glass over his head.

 

"Dean said no more," he said

 

"I could give two shits what  _Dean_ said he's not the boss of me" I sassed back at him, I got another cup he took that one.

 

"Actually he is the boss of you, and he said no more so no more," Sam said

 

"fuck you, Sammy!" I stormed out of the kitchen it was okay I knew where Dean kept the other liquor anyways I went to the garage,

 

"your brothers aren't going to be happy with you," Adam said

 

"I don't care," I said, bitterly what was with everyone trying to stop me from having a good time.

 

"I think you do and I too think you have had enough it's almost midnight, come back inside kiss your mates and then go to bed," he said

"you are not the boss of me anymore I don't have to do what you say or anyone for that matter" I slurred

 

"ha! Found it!" I said holding up a bottle of whiskey

 

"now if you'll excuse me I have some more drinking to do" I pushed past him and stumbled a bit as I went into the back yard from the garage side door.

 

"You really should go inside," Adam said

 

"Why are you soo worried about it?" I asked him

 

"it's 10 minutes till midnight, come on!" He said

 

"no I'm staying right here," I said I didn't want to go inside, I was cut off I side outside I could have as much as I wanted.

 

"She's out here," Adam yelled.

 

"Vee, what are you doing?" Dean asked me

 

"drinking what does it look like?" I said

 

"You are drunk."

 

"no shit! And I plan to stay that way!"

 

"It's like 8 minutes to midnight, please come inside and celebrate with us, I wanted to kiss you and Cas!" He said giving me his best smile

 

"no!" I said

 

"I'm fine I don't need a kiss, go kiss Cas," I said

 

"fine be that way," Dean said sounding hurt going back inside Adam followed him, Cas came out a little bit later.

 

"you missed midnight," he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

 

"I wanted to be out here," I said, not looking at him.

 

"what's going on?" Cas asked sitting next to me

 

"nothing, just wanna drink this whiskey and be alone," I said with a shaky voice showing him the bottle.

 

"that's Dean's good whiskey," he smiled.

 

"yeah well Sammy and Dean decided I was drunk enough and I wanted more so here I am, and here you are done you want some or did  _Dean_ send you out here?" I was really feeling myself tonight he held his hand out I handed him the bottle he took a sip and then stood up

 

"okay"

 

Dean and Sam came out from around the corner "

 

I'm sorry, but you really are being a brat tonight" Cas said not looking at me Dean pick me up.

 

"what the fuck, Dean?"

 

"There it is again my whole name you never call me by my whole name."

 

"what are you doing?" I yelled trying to kick him he gripped my legs

 

"stop you are done for the night I'm putting you to bed," he said

 

"what's Sammy here for? Moral support?" I laughed

 

"no, you are a mean drunk you know that"

 

"yeah, Samuel I do know that!" I said glaring at him Dean unceremoniously carried me up to the stairs Gabriel gave me a small wave

 

"nice show Sis," he laughed.

 

"I aim to please," I said. Dean tossed me on the bed.

 

"you know…" he started.

 

"You really embarrassed me tonight," he said

 

"I embarrassed you? How?" I asked

"I went outside, and I would have stayed if you didn't carry me back up here like a fucking caveman!" I yelled

 

"You couldn't come in for 1 minute tonight you just couldn't do it to celebrate Jack coming home and the new year!" He yelled back at me

 

"fuck you, Dean," I said and tried to storm out of the room he slapped me. Cas was stunned. I looked at him and then back at Dean I touched the side of my face it was warm.

 

"oh, god! Vee, I'm so… I didn't...why did I?" Dean was visibly upset, and I could feel it too I left the room and ran out the front door Sam and Gabriel were getting into their car I climb the back

 

"what are you doing?" Sam asked he saw my cheek and tears streaming down my face

 

"okay" was all he said and pulled away Dean was at the door.

 

I woke up in a place I didn't recognize, shit my head was pounding! I sat up, my head was spinning.

 

"how you feeling sis?" Gabriel asked I could smell him before I saw him

 

"like shit!" I said

 

"good," he said

 

"You really hurt Dean and Cas last night," what the fuck happened last night. I looked confused

 

"All I remember was Adam, whiskey, yelling and Dee…" I touched my face it was tender that's right Dean slapped me.

 

"Deans been calling all morning," Gabriel said I sat up some more my head wasn't spinning as bad I put my glasses on

 

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked he pointed down the hall

 

"Thanks," I said, walking past him, I looked in the mirror. I was pale but not nauseous my head was killing me, and my cheek was slightly bruised. Gabriel knocked

 

"When you are done I'll take you home," he said it wasn't asking if wanted to go home he was telling me,

"Okay," I said, "I'm sorry Gabriel," I said looking down when we got in the car, "

it's okay Sis I get it, I'm annoyed that you hurt Cas that's all, but I'm not mad" he said

 

"I don't even know what I did," I answered honestly.

 

"sweetie, this was their first New Years with you officially, and you sat outside like a spoiled brat sulking," he said

 

"I get it Adam was a shock, Jack coming home today was a shock, but your mates need you, and you pushed them both away whether you meant to or not, and it hurt the both of them," he said

 

"thank you for being honest, and I am sorry I hurt Cas!" I said I could feel the tears

 

"don't apologize to me," Gabriel said. We turned down the road. I could feel Dean's annoyance and worry.

 

"I'm sorry," I thought at him I could feel the tickle that happens when we read each other's minds.

 

"do you want me to come in?" Gabriel asked me

 

"no it's okay, thank you!" I said getting out of the car Dean was at the door before I shut the car door

 

"Vee, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, I don't know why... and that's no excuse please forgive me please" Dean was almost in tears he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his middle,

 

"I forgive you, Dee! I'm sorry I was such a brat!" I said nuzzling his neck taking in his scent I rubbed my cheek against his letting him know he was forgiven for hitting me,

 

"put her down," Cas said he was annoyed Dean put me down I stood behind him I didn't want to face Cas, Dean was more natural he couldn't stay mad at me but Cas we hadn't fought yet I didn't know what to expect

 

"don't hide behind Dean!" Cas said with a force I jumped

 

"Cas, be easy," Dean said

 

"no, she ruined my night and then she ran off with Sam!" He said almost yelling

 

"I'm sorry Cas," I said tears falling "please forgive me please," I said

 

"I'll do anything, just please don't be mad please!" I was shaking

"I was so worried about you I know you were with Sam, but your emotional state was my concern," he said stepping closer to me

 

"I know how you get and what headspace you go to when you are upset and I know how hard it is for you to come back, and I couldn't bear the thought of you being stuck like that," he said tilting my chin up so would look at him I kept my eyes down.

 

"look at me!" He said in a dominant voice I looked into those blue, blue eyes and I saw worry, not anger but worry

 

"don't ever do that to me again!" He said looking at me with tears

 

"I'm sorry! "I said again he pulled me in for a hug I rubbed my cheek against his and hid my face in his neck soaking in his scent,

 

"let's get you out of that dress and into the shower," he said pulling me along

 

"But I'm hungry," I said with a whine.

 

"How are you not hungover?" Dean asked I shrugged

 

"not until you have a shower," Cas said, pulling me upstairs. He turned on the shower made sure the temperature was right.

 

"turn," he said

 

"Cas I can do this myself," I said, he didn't say anything he unzipped my dress I slid It off and let it fall to the floor I stepped out of it Cas picked it up and hung it up on the back of the door he removed his clothes and looked at me.

 

"what?" I said

 

"get undressed the rest of the way and get in the shower," he said I did as I was told I took my glasses off and stepped into the shower Cas followed.

 

"lean your head back get you hair wet," he said he wanted to take care of me, and I let him, Cas washed my hair and body, once done Cas washed, turned off the water stepped out he wrapped a towel around me and pulled me to the door.

 

"I need my glasses Cas!" I said to him

 

"sit on the bed," he said I sat down what the hell was going on I waited

"here," he stated handing me my glasses I put them on his face was soft

 

"Cas?" I said I didn't understand what he was doing this was very much a dom thing to do and he wasn't my dom so what was going on?

 

"Cas what are you doing?" I asked confused I stood up to get my clothes

 

"I need to be. I want…" Cas started I raised an eyebrow

 

"what Cas? Please tell me," I said, standing next to him. I touched his arm.

 

"I want to punish you," he said I was taken back by the answer I didn't know that Cas was into being a dom.

 

"What? Since when were you? are you a dom?" I asked

 

"Dean enjoys it, he's in charge of everything else in bed he likes to be submissive!" Cas said, "really? So being tied up, that wasn't his first time?" I asked

 

"I know how it was for you before, and I wanna show it it's not all bad, that some of us take excellent care of our subs," he said avoiding my question and looking kind of worried.

 

"I know you would never hurt me Cas, but I'm not good at being submissive," I said, and it was true I wasn't good at it, the scars on my back were a testament to that.

 

"Just think about it okay," he said, getting dressed, we went back downstairs Dean had made breakfast it smelled terrific.

 

"I still don't know how you are not hungover, I, on the other hand, feel like I got hit by a truck," Dean said getting some bacon and eggs,

 

"nothing like some good old greasy food to help," I said smiling at Dean

 

"sit next to me, little sister," he said I got up from my seat across from him and sat down next to him, we ate in silence Cas' phone rang.

 

"I understand, okay… see you soon" he hung up

 

"Jack should be here any minute" I jumped up and ran to the door.

 

"hey!" Cas said

 

"clear your plate, and then you can go wait at the door" I looked at him he raised an eyebrow.


	22. Chapter 22

 

I heard a car pulling up I looked out I could see Chuck getting out of the car, I looked at Cas

 

"Go on," he said smiling I ran out the door I could hear Jack crying, one of Chucks guards tried to stop from opening the door I punched him he staggered backward, I opened the car door.

 

"Hey, little one, Mama's here now, Mamas got you," I said to him he looked up and smiled he hiccuped,

 

"Ma," he said.

 

"Good boy that's right I'm your mama, come on let's get you inside," I said, taking him from his car seat.

 

He smiled and laughed I walked past Chuck and gave him a smile he followed me inside,

 

 

"You didn't need to punch the guard," Cas said sternly I just looked at him

 

"Has he eaten?" I asked Chuck ignore ing Cas

 

"Not really he only took some milk," he said handing me a bottle

 

"You wanna try some mashed bananas, Jack," I said, smelling the top of his head I got a banana and smashed it with a fork while Cas held Jack.

 

"Thank you so much, Chuck! For getting Jack back for me, I don't know how to repay you" I said "seeing you both happy is all I need, I'm gonna go I'll check in soon" he said hugging Cas and me and Jack shaking hands with Dean.

 

Jack ate all his food yawned and fell asleep in my arms I sat on the couch I didn't want to put him down,

 

"You should put him down so he can sleep," Dean said smiling at me

"I don't want to let him go," I said, smiling down at Jack.

 

"Can I? Dean asked holding out his arms "of course" I said handing Jack to Dean

 

"He is beautiful, little sister," Dean said smiling at me

 

"You look good like that with a pup in your arms," I said he smiled

 

"One day Cas and I'll have one, but right now I'm happy with Jack," Dean said

 

"I'm gonna lay him down, we have a monitor," he said

 

"Ok" I had anxiety about it, but I knew he was safe. Dean took Jack up and put him in his crib and came back down. Cas came in from the garage

 

"I'm gonna go out for a few I'll be back," he said kiss me and then Dean.

 

"Think about what we talked about, talk it over with Dean," he said, leaving.

 

"What did you two talk about?" Dean asked I knew he knew he just wanted me to say it

 

"Cas, he asked to be my Dom,"

"You know the kind of already does he just want to make it official," Dean said.

 

"No he doesn't," I said back when did that happen

 

"it's little things, like the plate or running out the front door you waited and got his permission before going out there I saw it and it kind of turned me on," Dean said with a smile

 

"I didn't even notice" I said sinking down into the couch, great I was one of those submissive people who didn't even notice they were passive, "I think it's because you trust us, everyone else you had to fight and claw your way to survive and you don't have to anymore" Dean said softly I didn't know what to say,

 

"it's ok Vee, you know….if you enjoy it, you know I enjoy, and we do share some of the same kinks," he said smiling at me Jack started fussing over the monitor

 

"I'll get him," Dean said running up the stairs I could hear him talking over the monitor

 

"Hey, little buddy! What's going on? Let's go see your mama!" He said.

 

, "there's my little guy," I said, taking Jack from Dean. 

  Later that night we were getting ready for bed Jack was in his crib down the hall

 

"You think he'll be ok?" I asked changing my clothes

 

"yes for the hundredth time," Dean said annoyed,

 

"did you give any thought to what Cas asked about?" Dean asked

 

"I don't know, part of me wants it, but the other part feels like it's wrong," I said

 

"Wrong how?" He asked

 

"like that's not  **my**  Cas,  **my**  Cas is kind and loving and gentle," I said looking down

 

"I get it kind of, I think" Dean mused,

 

"he's only firm when he needs to be and never denies you anything, I get it. We both give you everything you want we can't help it," Dean said stepping up to me he placed a finger under my chin so I would look at him

 

"You can say, no! And no one will be mad or upset because you aren't comfortable with something," He said, placing a kiss on my forehead pulling me in for a hug.

 

Cas came out of the bathroom.

 

"everything ok?" He asked looking at us Dean looked at me

 

"yeah everything is fine," I said

 

"about what you asked earlier I have an answer," I said

 

"you do," he said smiling

 

"yeah and umm well…" I didn't want to disappoint him I just hoped he would understand "whatever it is it's ok" he walked over to me with only a towel on he was beautiful

 

"the answer is...umm I just...I can't Cas, it's weird because you don't come across like that and you're always so gentle and kind and for me, it's always been punishment, and not the good kind and I can't think of you like that" I was rambling

"Hey, hey, hey," Cas said I was freaking out he hugged me

 

 

"that's fine, it's ok if that's not what you want. I understand Dean, and I only want you to be happy," he said, kissing me.

 

The following week we were back with Eileen.

 

    "How was your New Years?" She asked looking at me

 

"It was ok," I said looking at Cas

 

"it was  **not**  ok," Cas said

 

"what happened?" Eileen asked

 

"Vic proceeded to get drunk and act like a brat," Cas said clearly hadn't forgiven me

 

"I said I was sorry" I was annoyed how long was he going to punish me for it.

 

"Castiel, Victoria said she apologized why haven't you forgiven her?" Eileen asked

 

"because I wanted the night to go a certain way and I didn't, I have two mates, and she didn't realize that her action affected me she didn't care!" Cas said

 

"you know what no I didn't care because you sent Dee to come to get me you didn't come and talk to me until after, you let Dee hit me!" I covered my mouth I didn't realize that I blamed Cas for Dean hitting me

 

"I didn't mean that," I said

 

"I think you did mean it," Cas said looking hurt and annoyed all at the same time

 

"let talk about Dean hitting you," Eileen said, "why did he hit you?"

 

"umm we were yelling and drunk, and I don't really remember there was a lot of whiskeys," I said

 

"you yelled Fuck you," Cas said

 

"I think that maybe Dean acted out of anger and did he apologize for hitting you?" Eileen asked "yes, I think he's still trying to make up for it," I said smiling, Dean was always giving to me but lately, he's been a bit extra about it.

 

"Dean always dotes on you, it's one of the many reasons why I love him more since you came into our lives and I guess I'm still mad at you because…" Cas took a deep breath steadying himself before he finished

"I am mad because you didn't tell me what was going on you always come to me and that night you just sulked and acted like a child, I get that Adam was shocked but you and then Jack coming back you should have talked to us," Cas said I nodded he was right

 

"you're right I did act childish, and I am sorry, I don't like you being mad at me it feels wrong, and you don't touch me as often and I don't mean in sexual way I mean just holding my hand or giving me a kiss just because" I was starting to tear up it was true Cas wasn't as attentive as he usually was we were sitting at opposite ends of the couch

 

"so you're still having sex?" Eileen asked

 

"kind of, I guess I haven't been giving Vic as much as attention as I normally do," Cas said reaching his hand out to me I took it a scooter closer to him it felt nice

 

"I'm sorry I pulled away, and I have been acting like a child and not talking to you," he said scooting to met me in the middle of the couch he kissed my forehead I leaned into the kiss it felt nice, a tear fell he wiped it away with his thumb.

 

"I'm sorry going back who's Adam and who's Jack?" Eileen asked

 

"He was my guard at Crowley's, he was with Cas' siblings. Adam said he got out, and Jack is the pup I had with Lucifer," I said I squeezed Cas a little tighter he rubbed my arm with his free hand

 

"that had to be hard, how are you working on not hiding behind your brother or Cas when you are scared?" Eileen knew that answer

 

"I still do it, I know I can defend myself I know I'm not weak, but I still find comfort in hiding behind them," I said looking down I was disappointed

 

"it's ok, you said Dean always put you behind him when your dad was home drunk do you think that might be why you still do it," she asked I hate when they already know the answer

 

"yes" I answered Cas was rubbing his fingers over my knuckles and then kissing each one like we were the only two people in the room, he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

 

"I wanna go home and fuck you!" He whispered,

 

"Are we done for today? I wanna go home!" I said with a bit of a whine

 

"yes, of course, you can go, we will extend the session next time," she said with a smile. Cas and I almost jumped off the couch. We were almost to the car when Cas turned me around, so I was looking at him

"I am sorry for being an asshole," he said

 

"I didn't realize that pulling away from you would affect you so much I should have known that for you it's the small things like holding your hand or kissing I am sorry I took that from you," He said backing me against the car

 

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat, sometimes everything is so overwhelming, and then there was booze and.." he cut me off with a kiss a deep and passionate kiss one we hadn't shared in a while.

 

Dean wasn't home when we got home he must have gone out with Jack, Cas pulled me to the couch he sat down and pulled me on top of him I was straddling his legs.

 

"you are beautiful," he said rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair I leaned my forehead against his

 

"it's not fair Dean can have you all to himself," Cas said

 

"But I always have to share," he said almost growling he kissed me deep not rushed tongues swirling together he tasted amazing his smell was incredible. He hands found their way up my shirt I let out a sigh it felt like forever since Cas and I had made out it felt amazing,

 

"I'm gonna make you scream my name, would you like that?" I nodded

 

"yes please Cas I want to feel you inside me," I said kissing down his neck

 

"Anything for you," he said he stood up pulling me up I wrapped my legs around his middle, and Cas carried me upstairs kissing me along the way he set me down in the bed Cas knelt down grabbing me by the ankle and sliding me towards the end of the bed he growled

 

"your so fucking amazing and I don't deserve you," he said sliding back up my body kiss me as he went I sighed

 

"I love you, Cas!" He took his shirt off I ran my hands up his chest

 

"you are beautiful," I said to him he smiled and bit his bottom lip

 

"fuck that so fucking hot when you do that," I said pulling in for a hard kiss

 

"Pants off now," Cas said in between kisses he took off his pants as I worked mine off I wasn't going fast enough he pulled mine down the rest of the way,

"Son of a…" I couldn't finish his mouth was on me

 

"Shit, Cas," I couldn't help but buck up

 

"Hold still, baby I got you," he slid his finger in me I groaned.

 

"That's it you like that?" He said.

 

"I'm….Cas….please," I couldn't form sentences, he stopped.

 

"what the hell Cas?" I whined.

 

"I got you don't worry," he said, kissing me I could taste myself on his lips this was unbelievably hot. He climbed off the bed.

 

"On your knees," he said in a husky voice I did as I was told, he looked like a kid in a candy store when I listened without protest, he grabbed a pillow put it on the floor.

 

"Kneel on this," he said in a soft voice.

 

"Such a good girl, always so good" he praised my god it made me wetter and me,

 

"I can smell your slick, fuck! It's making me wet" I could smell his slick, it was sliding down his thighs I wanted to lick it off of him, he reached around fingering himself.

 

"Open," he said, moving his fingers into my mouth. Fuck, he tasted good I moaned sucking on his fingers he pulled them out I whined he grabbed his cock and stroked it a bit I sat with my butt on my heels and palms up on my thighs, eyes down it was a natural feeling for me and fuck Cas loved it.

 

"You look beautiful like that, just for me!" He said maybe this would be easier than I thought with him.

 

"such a good girl look at you so beautiful, open for me" he pushed his cock in my mouth a bit of precum dripped on my tongue I licked the tip he moaned.

 

"Fuuuck!" He said I sucked him down; further, he groaned.

 

"Look at me," he said I looked up green meeting blue he pushed in a bit further testing I moaned I started to bob my head he threw his head back.

 

"oooh, gods! Shit!" He bucked his hips. I gagged a bit.

"You ok?" I nodded at much as I could and took him in further I popped off he looked down eyes lust blown I smiled stroked him a bit he.

"Lay down," he said he spread my legs with his hand his fingers found their way into me

 

"Please, Cas please," I said I needed him inside I needed it more than anything.

"What sweet girl? Please, what? Tell me what you need" Cas said leaning into me,

 

"You, Cas, I need you, I wanna cum," I said desperately, he slid into me painfully slow.

 

"Come on, Cas, please fuck me!" I said.

 

"I will! Be patient, you and Dean need to work on that" he smirked and bottomed out. He thrust slowly, grunting and praising me as he moved I was getting close, and he was too

 

"Cas please," I said

 

"Soon, baby, soon together." I nodded, and slid his hand down and found my clit it was my undoing.

 

"I need to Cas please."

 

"ok cum for me!" He said, and with those words, I came hard Cas too swearing and yelling my name. He laid down next to me, say praise I blushed

 

"You know the two of you have the same kink, you like being told how good you are," Cas smiled, "it's wonderful, I enjoy it."

 

"I'm sleepy," I said.

 

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he said.

 

 I don't know how long I slept when I woke up Cas wasn't in bed, so much for being here when I woke up! I felt around for my glasses got dressed and went to find Cas I could hear Dean and Cas talking,

"So you guys made up? she let you tell her what to do?" Dean asked,

 

"Yes!" Cas said I walked down the stairs

 

"Hey, little sister!" Dean said smiling the house smelled like sex,

 

"Hey, Dee!" I said smiling waking over to Cas giving him a kiss,

 

"You were gone," I said.

"I know baby I'm sorry, but Dean came home, and I didn't want to wake you up," he said.

"Where's Jack?" I asked

"He's asleep, he had a big day! We went to the park," Dean said, smiling.

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

Jack was giggling and laughing as Cas played with him on the floor.

 

"Hey so what do you want Jack to call you guys?" I asked

 

"I don't know, I mean we always thought we were just uncles," Dean said

 

"Do you think Lucifer would be mad if he called you guys daddy?" I asked I really wanted Jack to have both Dean and Cas as his father's

 

"that's fine with me," Cas said smiling "because I have an announcement" he added,

 

"oh my god!" I spoke with a squeal 

 

"what?" Dean was confused I hugged Cas

 

"I'm pregnant," Cas said

 

"holy shit, Cas! Really? I'm gonna be a daddy?" Dean said hugging Cas and kissing him,

 

"I'm so excited for you guys, oh! Cas we can set up the spare room as the nursery, and the pup and Jack will be best friends!" I was rambling Cas laughed, "slow down we have time."

   

"A pup," Dean said, kissing Cas tummy after dinner Jack was playing in this playpen, Cas giggles, Jack stood up in this playpen to get my attention.

 

"Hey little one, you gonna have a little brother or sister, and you'll be the best big brother because I have the best big brother," I said Jack yawned.

 

"sleepy, baby" I said walking into the kitchen to get his milk, he was eating more but still loved his milk when he went to bed, I sat down on the rocking chair and gave Jack his bottle rocked him to sleep, I must have dozed off a bit because I felt someone taking Jack from me.

 

"Hey little sister, you fell asleep," he said

 

"is Jack, ok?" I hope I didn't hurt him or drop him

 

"he is fine, come back downstairs" I followed Dean downstairs, I smiled at Cas I walked over to him and sat in his lap

"Hey!" Dean said,

"what?!" Cas and I both said,

"you guys had your fun today. I need attention!" Dean said with a pout,

 

"are you pouting big brother?" I said standing walking over to him

 

"stop," Cas said I stopped I looked at Cas I knew that look Cas switched into his Dom mode with Dean,

 

"Cas?" I whispered he softened his face he was alway more gentle dom with me than he was with Dean

 

" it's ok baby, you brothers just being a bad boy right now he's just jealous he didn't get to have fun today with us," Cas said turning to Dean I could see a small smile on Deans face he loved it,

 

"just don't wake Jack, please!" I said settling back down on the couch Dean looked at me and then looked at Cas

 

"We are going to stay down here, I think," Cas said Dean raised an eyebrow I shrugged.

 

"I'll shut the curtains," I said the last thing we need to the neighbors to see us naked,

 

"what do you want Dean?" Cas asked in a seductive voice

 

"You!" Dean answered I was watching them and my god it was hot

 

"on your knees," Cas said to Dean it took everything in me not to drop to my knees too I had the overwhelming need to please both my mates Dean for leaving him out earlier and Cas well because he was fucking hot right now.

 

"Not you!" Cas turned I hadn't noticed that I started to kneel

 

"Sweet girl, do you wanna play too?" Cas asked me

 

"yes" I whispered god damn Cas was so fucking hot right now and Dean kneeling waiting, was beautiful my breath hitched when Cas brushed his hand over mine and led me next to Dean.

 

"sweet girl, your such a good girl," he said, kissing me, Dean whimpered at the site.

 

"patient sweet boy," Cas said to Dean his voice was dripping with sex he looked like he won the world the second I submitted again to him, and it made me unbelievably happy.

 

"Kneel next to your brother, you can hold hands no telepathy," Cas said I knelt down next to Dean who gave me a smile I could feel the excitement radiating off of him Cas was circling us

"ok so when it's the three of us no sirs," Cas said

 

"Cas I don't wanna stop you from getting what you want," I said

 

"and I want to take care of you and for now no more sirs until you are more comfortable," he said in a more stern voice.

 

"color"

 

"green," I said, feeling a bit better.

 

"back on your knees, both of you are always so eager to please," Cas said he stood in front of Dean,

 

"now, Dean, what were you saying? You needed attention?" Cas said stopping in front of Dean

 

"yes!" Dean said with a bit of defiance,

 

"yes what?"

 

"Yes, sir" Dean answered I flinched when he said it Cas noticed,

 

"You will never have to call me sir or master," he said tilting my head up, so I was looking at him tears brimming my eyes

 

"color," he asked

 

"yellow" I answered

 

"ok, come sit on the couch we are going stop for a minute, Dean you too," Cas said

 

"talk to me" "Alister" was all I said Cas understood

 

 

"open" Cas said Dean opened his mouth, Cas stuck his finger in Deans' mouth, and Dean sucked on it enthusiastically.

 

"Good boy, I love your mouth, such a pretty mouth" Cas praised I could feel the slick pooling already Cas pulled his finger away Dean tried to chase it,

 

"clothes off," Cas said Dean and I stood up and started to undress "on second thought I think you two should undress each other Dean and I turn to each other he smiled at me

"little sister, you look beautiful," he said reaching for the hem of my shirt I smiled as he unhooked my bra, I pulled his shirt off and worked his pants, and he did mine we both stepped out steady each other

 

"You are beautiful Dee, you know that!" I said he smiled and blushed a bit

 

"You two are fucking perfect, how did I get so lucky?" Cas said we looked at Cas waiting for instructions

 

"kneel"

 

"open," he said standing in front of Dean holding his cock so Dean could take him in I never realized how hot it was to watch someone give some else pleasure when you actually love the people you are with

 

"oh fuck Dean!" Cas moaned out

 

"such a good boy for me," he said Dean moaned at the praises it made me smile and blush a bit, this was hotter than anything we had ever done Cas looked at me.

 

"show dean what your pretty little mouth can do," he said to me I leaned down and took Dean into my mouth he groaned he tasted amazing salty and musky.

 

"that's it, don't make him cum yet," Cas said he pulled out of Dean's mouth he whined as we both pulled away.

 

_"it's ok big brother,"_ I thought.

 

"it's ok Dee we will take care of you," I said looking at Cas he nodded in agreement,

 

"turn around," Cas said

 

"god! You are so fucking perfect!" Cas said I felt a bit self-conscious it was the first time I was fully naked in a well-lit room my scars on full display

 

"color," Cas said

 

"green… well I'm feeling a bit self-conscious" I said

 

"about what," Cas asked

 

"my back," I said my voice was shaky I felt a hand run down my back then I felt another set of hands running down my back I moaned the touches were light.

 

"I remember the first time I saw these, it broke my heart how someone could hurt someone as beautiful as you," Cas said, running his hands down my back and across my ass.

 

"Dean?" Cas asked I looked at Dean he was crying

 

"I'm sorry, I just never noticed they go all the way down," he said with a shaky breath.

 

"Dean, show our sweet girl how much you love her," Cas said Dean pulled me in for a kiss his hands moving all over his hand traveled in between my legs he slid up and down.

 

"mm so wet," Dean said I moaned.

 

"fuck Dee" I was panting and moaning saying his name.

 

"stop," Cas said, taking Dean's hand licking his fingers.

 

"you taste amazing" Cas said

 

"I think I need to help with this Dean behind me I wanna feel your talented mouth" Cas gasped as DDean did as he was told he was saying praises.

 

Cas kisses me.

 

"Turn around," he said I leaned over the couch he slid into me.

 

"oh, fuck!" I said wait for him to move, so I started to move

 

"please Cas," I said, trying to get him to move.

 

"I know your such a good girl, just a minute," he said in my ear Dean, and Cas both swore, and then they started moving it didn't take long to get me close.

 

"I'm so close," I said there was a moan from Cas, he reached down and put pressure on my clit that was all I need I shouted, Cas followed and then Dean we stayed like that for a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. 

  

"Shit!" I said Dean was inside of Cas we all looked at each other, I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them I grab clothes and threw them on and went to the door I turned to make sure everyone was included.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee shows how bad ass she actually is and how much she loves Cas

   
"who is it?" I asked "umm it's Adam" the person answered  
   
"what do you want?" I yelled  
   
"I'm sorry to just show up, I need to talk to you!" He said I looked at Cas and Dean they both nodded  
   
"let him in," Dean said with a hand gesture I opened the door.  
   
"umm hey sorry I just couldn't stop thinking about the other night and umm" he looked around the house smelled like sex.  
   
"am I interrupting, I'm sorry I can come back another time," he said, shifting uncomfortably.  
   
"nonsense, you're more than welcome to stay," Dean said, smiling he did enjoy making him uncomfortable. Adam looked at me I walked towards the living room and sat down next to Dean and Cas and motioned towards the armchair across from us,  
   
"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked, Cas was running his fingers through my hair I hummed  
   
"I Ummm well I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime…" Adam said Cas and Dean both growled I laughed  
   
"did you really come here and think that I would want to hang out with you?"' I said  
   
"I just, I wanted…" he didn't finish Dean lifted Cas off his lap and set him down on me, he stood up "I told you to stay away she is ours" Dean growled Cas and I jumped it was more alpha than Dean has ever been in front of us the occasional asshole in the grocery store, but this was different he turned I guess our faces said it all he softened his look,  
   
"I'm just gonna go, I just needed someone to talk to about Crowley's I'm sorry," Adam said  
   
"wait," I said Cas got up.  
   
"what do you wanna talk about?" I asked  
   
"How did you….how did you not...how?" Adam asked "your gonna have to be more specific," I said handing Dean some pants  
   
"How did you survive all those men?" He said with tears in his eyes  
   
"I…. I… He made me!" Adam said through tears  
   
"Shhh, it's ok," I said he was shaking.  
   
"The things they made me do!" He said  
   
"where are your twins?" I asked  
   
"at home, I needed to get out for a bit," he said I looked at Cas he nodded and headed upstairs.  
   
"it was after you left, the other guards turned on me they told Crowley everything I did for you" he balled himself up.  
   
"they.." he started  
   
"I know what they did," I said, rubbing his back sitting on the arm of the chair.  
   
"Jack is fine," Cas said coming down the stairs now with clothes on  
   
"thank you," I said  
   
"Anna and Michael are on their way to pick you up, you shouldn't drive when you're upset," Cas said, Adam nodded.  
   
"so when did Anna and Michael get you?" I asked  
   
"umm a few days before we came to the party," he said, rubbing his face.  
   
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, it's just your the only person who knows what it's like that I know and I just…" Adam said  
   
"I get it I do, but I still deal with it daily I was in it for 10yrs Adam, I'm not over anything I don't deal with any of it unless I have to. let the twins take care of you talk to them, let them know what's going on" I said there was a knock on the door Dean answered  
   
"Why does it smell like sex in here?" Anna asked  
   
"well, probably because we were having sex before your boy showed up!" Dean said  
   
"Adam? Why did you come here?" Michael asked in a soft voice  
   
"I needed to talk to Victoria," he said  
   
"you might want to head home and talk about things," I said Anna embraces Adam the left.  
   
"You ok?" Dean asked sitting next to me  
   
"yeah, I just feel bad for him I mean I get it I do he was only in it for a few a months but still," I said looking at Dean, Cas came out of the kitchen with food.  
   
"ok so here we go snacks and pie," Cas said smiling at us,  
   
"you know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an alpha," I said smiling grabbing the pie  
   
"hey!" Dean said grabbing it from me  
   
"that one's mine it's an apple, just because you ate all yours!" I said grabbing it back  
   
"But if you're super nice to me I might share with you," I said, smiling at him.  
   
"you're so mean to me," he said, grabbing the chips.  
   
"So that went better than I had planned, the two of you are so amazing for me," Cas said  
   
"and Vic can I asked what's with the change of heart, not that I'm complaining, but I wanna make sure you're ok?" Cas asked  
   
"I don't know I have this overwhelming need to please you both and it's just easier with you I think because I love you and your fucking gorgeous so you know that helps" I answered. I scooted closer to Dean he put his arm around me,  
   
"well omegas want to please their mates in every way possible, just like alphas need to take care of their mates," Cas said I feed some pie to Dean he smiled like a kid in a candy store,  
   
"Cas you gotta eat too," I said "I know I just am so nauseous right now," he said  
   
"oh, I know! I have a remedy for that" I said taking his hand and pulling him up,  
   
"lemons help settle your stomach," I said making it for him,  
   
"Drink it before you eat," I said "thanks," he said pulling me close  
   
"and thank you for trusting me," he said, kissing me.  
   
"We should go to bed, we will talk about Adam just showing up tomorrow," Cas said pulling me back to the living room to get Dean we climbed into bed Cas in the middle this time Dean and I both rubbed his tummy and kissed it a good night.  
   
   I woke up to the sound of retching, "Cas?" I called out I put my glasses on I went to the bathroom  
   
"Baby, are you ok?" I asked I knew the answer but still  
   
"no," he said in a small voice.  
   
"I think there something wrong," he said  
   
"there's nothing wrong it's just called morning sickness it should be called all-day sickness," I said wet a towel for him.  
   
"This is awful, did you throw up," he asked.  
   
"no I was just nauseous all the time," I said I felt so bad for him.  
   
"the first time is always the worst," I said  
   
"the first time?" Cas said looking at me  
   
"Yeah, Cas I have been pregnant more than once not by Lucifer, but there were others, miscarriages. Apparently a kick to the stomach a few times will do that" I said  
   
"I'm so sorry!" He said "it was hard, but I mourned the loss of each life, but you never get over it," I said he hugged me  
   
"ready to go back to bed?"  
   
"Yeah," Cas said, getting up off the floor. I tucked him back into the bed in the middle, Dean woke up.  
   
"what happened are you guys ok?" Dean asked sleepily  
   
"yeah go back to sleep," I said he fell back on the pillow and was back out, "sleep Cas."  
   
  Cas wasn't in bed when we woke up,  
   
"Cas? Cas?" I looked in the bathroom, in Jack's room and downstairs before I woke up Dean up  
   
"Dee, wake up! Where's Cas?" I said  
   
"what?" Dean yawned  
   
"where's Cas? I said again, more annoyed.  
   
"he's here somewhere, why are you so worried," Dean asked getting out of bed.  
   
"He's not here!" I started to panic it's not safe for pregnant omegas to go out by themselves,  
   
"damn it Cas!" I said calling his phone no answer  
   
"Dee, he's not answering!" I yelled  
   
"why wouldn't he wake one of us?" I was starting to panic more all I could think was someone snatched him,  
   
"what if something happened?" I said to Dean  
   
"I'll find him, Vee I promise I'll find him." Dean left I called Chuck  
   
"hi! Sorry, but have you heard from Cas!?" I asked  
   
"no, I haven't why?" Chuck asked  
   
"well when I woke up, he was gone and didn't leave a note or anything, and I was wondering if you had heard from him," I said  
   
"no, but please let me know when he makes it back home."  
   
"I will bye," I said.  
  "Umm yeah hi! Was calling because I was looking for someone who might be there" "his name is Castiel Winchester."  
   
"oh, god! Ok, thank you. We will be there soon," I called Dean.  
   
"he's at the hospital," I said  
   
"I'll come to get you," Dean said I was outside when he pulled up, I called Sam to take Jack.  
   
 "Where is Castiel?" I asked walking up to the nurses' desk  
   
"I'm sorry who?" The nurse asked  
   
"Castiel Winchester where is he," I said with a small growl.  
   
"he's down the hall room 7," the nurse said I ran down the hall Dean was on my heels.  
   
"oh! Cas! What happened?" I asked softly he was crying  
   
"I went to get us donuts, and I was walking back to the car…." he was crying harder.  
   
"oh, baby! It's ok you can tell us," Dean said, kissing his forehead he pulled away.  
   
"don't I'm dirty I tried to fight I did I was worried about the pup, please don't be mad!" Cas said crying "Cas, please tell us," I said,  
   
"I took scent blockers I thought… they…" Cas said he was balling I climb into the bed next to him, I kissed his cheek  
   
"I'm sorry," I said I knew what happened, I cried with him. Dean was quite,  
   
"Cas, baby, please tell me," he said.

Cas sniffed and straightened up in the bed I moved he grabbed my hand.  
   
"I'm not going anywhere," I kissed him.  
   
"I wanted to surprise you guys, so when I got up I went to get donuts, when I was coming out some guys grabbed me I tried to scream and kick, but I didn't want them to hurt our pup, so I just let it happen, they pulled my pants down and raped me" Cas said turning his head from Dean he was ashamed and embarrassed.  
   
"Baby, I'm not mad at you!" Dean said I was angry I could smell the men on him still beta scent fucking bastards!  
   
"I'll be right back," I said kissing Cas and then Dean. I knew where Cas got our donuts the owner remembered us,  
   
"good morning!" I said  
   
"did Castiel forget something," Mrs. Tran asked.  
   
"umm no I was just wondering if you knew who was hanging out around here when Cas came to get our donuts this morning?" I asked  
   
"umm yeah there were some betas that like to harass people I chased them off," she said  
   
"do you know any names?" I asked  
   
"one's name is Cole, and there may be a Gordon," she said  
   
"Thanks, Mrs. Tran," I said putting money in here tip jar she smiled and waved as I left, I was pissed and didn't care some assholes hurt my mate, my Cas, and I was gonna make them pay.  
   
"Dee, I found them," I said  
   
"see you soon" I hung up I forgot how easy it was for me to track people, monsters animals.  
   
I smelled them before they got to me,  
   
"what do we have here?" One said  
   
"look at those pretty green eyes," the other one said  
   
"what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" The blue-eyed one said  
   
"who said she's alone," Dean said coming around the corner if there was one thing Dad taught me well it was to fight.  
   
"We didn't mean anything, shit they're twins," the other one said  
   
"what are your names?" I asked in a sweet voice  
   
"why!" The blue eyes one asked  
   
"because I wanna know the names of the assholes who raped my mate!" I said with a growl.  
   
Dean was laughing, you could smell the fear in them.  
   
"I'm Cole" the blue-eyed on said "and he is Gordon," he said with a shaky breath.  
   
"you know, what we are about to do is perfectly legal," I said in Cole's ear he nodded.  
   
"We didn't know," Gordon said  
   
"I swear we wouldn't dream of, he didn't fight" Cole said  
"I don't care!" I said I kneed him in the nuts  
   
"You see I'm gonna take my time with you," I said he kicked him behind the knees and made him kneel,  
   
"Please stop," he said crying Dean had Gordon in a hold  
   
"is that what my love said to you? did he beg you stop?" I hit him, he whimpered  
   
"you're just an omega what claim do you have to do any of this?" Gordon said  
   
"he's my mate!" I yelled showing him my neck  
   
"you know twins can feel everything thing the other one feels, so all this rage is not just mine," I said, punching Cole again Dean pushed Gordon towards me.  
   
"so which one of you actually did the deed and don't lie I'll know," I said I looked at Dean he smiled.  
   
"It was me," Gordon said, "really? You?" I said I looked at Dean, Dean threw one punch, and the guy was out  
   
"I thought we were going to make him suffer," I said pouting.  
   
"there's still that one," he said, kissing me I pulled Coles hair making him look at me "what did you do?" I asked  
   
"I Umm I was the lookout," he said I looked at Dean.  
   
"The wedding band and the two bites on his neck wasn't a clue" he yelled, punching him I took my turn, I kicked Gordon it the stomach.  
   
"don't!" Cole said  
   
"why not?"' I said "he's not a beta, his omega and he's with pup" Cole said part of me wanted to kick him some more  
   
"and I should care why my mates with pup and that didn't stop him, I should just kill you both, but I'm not you'll have to live with the fact that you got your ass kicked my a female omega" I said walking away Dean punched him a few more times for good measure. 

 

  
"What did you tell Cas!?" I asked climbing into baby,  
   
"I told him the truth," Dean said I nodded no point in lying we went back to the hospital Cas was sleeping we took our shoes off and climbed into bed with him.  
   
The nurse woke us up.  
   
"We need to take a look at your pup," she said with a smile, Cas nodded. While the nurse was preparing Cas for the ultrasound, she looked at Dean and me.  
   
"did you get them?" She asked I nodded  
   
"good," she said  
   
"Alright, let's take a look" "there's the little one," she said, pointing the moved the wand.  
   
"and there's the other one," she said  
   
"twins," Cas said  
   
"looks like steady heartbeats, they look good," she said, smiling.  
   
"twins," I smiled at Dean he looked pale.  
   
"Dee, are you ok?" I asked  
   
"yeah just 3 babies in the house it's a little bit more than I expected," he said,  
   
"we will be alright plus Jack will be a toddler before your twins show up," I said, I kissed Cas he grabbed my hand I winced hoping he wouldn't notice  
   
"You should let the nurse clean your hand," he said, kissing it.  
   
"I'm fine, Cas," I said, kissing him.  
   
"I'm only worried about you and the twins," I said  
   
"we will be alright," he said  
   
"Dee, you ok?" I asked him  
   
"yeah just still really pissed," he said  
   
"I wanna punch more stuff" he added, I smiled.  
   
"well I can think of another way to work out our aggression," I said winking Cas started laughing, the doctor came in.  
   
"We need to keep you overnight; it's just a precaution," he said, Cas nodded.  
   
"We can stay?" I asked  
   
"of course," the doctor said  
   
"I'm gonna go get us some clothes and that blanket you like," Dean said  
   
"I gotta call Sam," I said.  
   
"Yeah, Vee, it's fine! I don't mind watching Jack overnight, he has that blanket with your guy's scents he'll be fine" Sam said "I know I just worry" I said  
   
"just take care of Cas, did you find the guys?" He asked  
   
"of course I found them, I still got it Sammy you know I never forget ascent."  
   
"ok call if you need to come to get him, love you!" I said.  
   
   The nurse came and checked on Cas,  
   
"let me clean your hand," she said  
   
"I'm ok," I said, not wanting to move from Cas.  
   
"it wasn't a question," she said  
   
"it's ok, baby! Go get your hand cleaned," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
   
"fine, if it will make you happy," I said smiling I gave him a kiss I went and sat on the chair the nurse came over with the stuff to clean my hand,  
   
"he's lucky to have you and your brother," the nurse said  
   
"actual it's more like the other way around he saved me," I said smiling at Cas,  
   
"did you kill them?" She asked   
   
"they were pregnant," I said, I hissed as she pours the disinfectant on my hand.  
   
"damn it!" I said  
   
"what's wrong?" Dean asked walking  
   
"nothing just getting cleaned up," I said holding up my hand,  
   
"You are next," Cas said.  
   
"I'm good, I cleaned it at home," he said, placing a blanket on him.  
   
"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep on the bed with us?" Cas said  
   
"nope I'm good," I said snuggling up in the chair.  
   
"How is Jack?" He asked  
   
"fine, Gabriel sent me a picture of Jack and Sammy it's adorable!" I said, showing him.  
   
"Wake up!" Dean yelled  
   
"what the hell?" I said it was Cas this time having a nightmare, he was crying we knew what it was about, so we didn't push him,  
   
"Come and lay with us!" Cas said waving me over I climb in the tiny bed next to Cas he snuggled in next to me he smelled me and sighed I kissed his forehead,  
   
"sleep we are both right here," I said.


	25. Chapter 25

Cas was discharged the next morning, there was tension on the drive home.

 

"Cas why didn't you wake one of us? You know it's not safe for omegas especially pregnant omegas to go out alone" I said

 

"I know, but I took the scent blockers, I thought I would be alright I mean in and out that was it no stops in between," he said putting his head down, I leaned forward and stroked the back of his head.

 

"I was so worried when I woke up, and you were gone, no note nothing," I said, not moving my hand from his head.

 

"I left a note," he said; turning Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror.

 

"where?" I asked

 

"on the coffee pot," he said

 

"oh! I didn't get coffee, I was too worried about you" I said

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you," he said. We turned into the driveway, I could tell Dean was upset he was trying to choose his words, we sat down in the living room, Cas sat right next to me holding my hand.

 

"Dean, please talk to me," Cas said

 

"what do you want me to say?" He said back

 

_"don't be like that, Dee! He's been through a lot."_

 

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm angry that you would put yourself in harm's way like that" Dean said rubbing his hand over his mouth,

 

"You shouldn't have gone out is all I'm saying," he said getting up and walking out of the room, poor Cas broke down

 

"He hates me," He sobbed.

 

"no he doesn't hate you," I said, putting my arm around him.

 

"I'll be back," I said I went to find Dean,

 

"hey"

 

"What?" He said sliding out from under the car "you shouldn't be like that with him, he needs you right now" I said

 

"I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at what happened to him, and I can't fix it; I can't take that memory of pain from him, and I don't know what to do!" He yelled and threw the wrench,

 

"You need to tell him that," I said walking away

 

"wait," Dean said, grabbing my arm, I turned.

 

"How did you find them so fast?" He asked

 

"It wasn't hard, Cas still smelled like them, plus I talked to Mrs. Tran she said some betas hung out and like to harass people wouldn't be too long before they found me," I said smiling.

 

"so how do you feel? It'd be a while" Dean said

 

"your not wrong, amazing I forgot how much I love tracking and kicking the crap out of those guys, was just icing on the cake," I said, we both went back to Cas,

 

"You two talk I'll get pizza," I said

 

"you're not leaving, just call and have it delivered," Dean said

 

"if I don't go get it, who gonna deliver the beer," I said, folding my arms.

 

"just be extra careful I swear I couldn't handle it," Dean said, kissing me.

 

"I can handle myself you know that," I said, walking over and giving Cas a kiss, I looked at Dean.

 

"you be nice, he's my favorite," I said and walking out the door the pizza place was in walking distance and so was the store to get a beer.

 

Cole came walking out from behind a building

"Not so tough without your twin, are you?" Cole said you could tell him nose was broken by the way he was talking

 

"Actually if I remember I'm the one who kicked your ass not him but if you wanna go another round I'll be more than happy," I said smiling he swung I blocked it he came at me again.

 

"who taught you how to fight?" I asked he made contact my glasses broke, I laughed

 

"you know you should have left well enough alone, I let you live for what your mate did but no you just couldn't," I said punching him, he threw a punch I grabbed his arm and kicked him in the gut

"you know my brother knows everything that's going on right now," I said

 

"I just wanted some pizza and beer, that's all I wanted," I said, kicking him in the gut he fell over, I kicked him in the face, he spits blood.

 

"You see, I still have every right to kill you, it that what you want?" I asked him he choked

 

"it's simple yes or no question," I said, kicking him again "oooo I think I may have broken some ribs" "so you wanna know what I think?" I said walking around him

 

"I think you wanna die, but I'm not gonna be the one who does it," I said standing over him.

 

"you bother my family or me again, you will regret it" I walked away he was coughing and trying to get up.

 

"I… I" was all he could get out I continued to walk to get a beer and pizza Dean was gonna be pissed.

  

 "What the hell happened?" Dean asked when I walked in the door, my eye was swollen, and my glasses were broken

 

"I'm fine!" I said

 

"You have blood on your shirt, are you hurt?" Cas was asking this time

 

"it's not mine, it's Coles," I said, looking at Dean.

 

"did he…" Cas couldn't finish

 

"no, he tried to beat me up but failed someone really needs to him how to fight," I said, handing Dean a beer.

 

"here Cas pizza the babies will enjoy it."

 

"stop, what happened?" Dean said

 

"I don't know, he was in front of me mouthing off about how tough I wasn't without you he got like two punches in..ow Cas that hurt!" I said he was trying to ice my eye

 

"I kicked his ass, I'm pretty sure I broke his ribs, and he was coughing up blood when I left him," I said shrugging.

 

"So you let him go?" Cas asked, "it's not every day you get your ass kicked by a girl twice, he gets to live with the shame!" I shrugged

 

"what's he gonna do call the cops?" I said.

   

    The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I said I opened the door

 

"are you, Miss. Winchester?" The officer asked

 

"Dee, come here," I yelled.

 

"can I help you?" Dean asked, "I'm looking for a Victoria Winchester."

 

_"it's alright, I'll protect you."_

 

"I'm Victoria," I said, "can you tell me why you nearly bet a man to death today?" The officer asked

 

"yes, come in have a seat," I said

 

"are we talking about the first time or the second time?" I asked

 

"what?" The officer was confused

 

"I think Cole May have left something's out," Dean said we explained everything.

 

"ok so this guy was trying to say you guys jumped him twice," the officer said

 

"look officer you can call the hospital if you would like but my mates had every right, and they are lucky they are still alive most people would have killed them," Cas said

 

"here are my discharge papers," he said, handing him the papers.

 

"it's alright I believe you guys, I have never met twins before and people are not wrong you guys are intense the way you talk at the same time it's like you can read each other's mind," he said and left a few minutes later.

  

 "I should have just killed him!" Dean yelled

 

"well we might get the chance," I said looking out the window, and there they were waiting.

 

"Should we call the cops?" I asked Dean not that I wasn't up for a fight,

"yeah call them," he said I looked at Cas the officer that stopped by left his card, Cas called him,

"Cas, stay here," I said taking off my glasses

 

"wait! you can't see without them" he said, "I know, but I smell and hear better than most people anyways" I walked towards the door " _ready"_ I thought at Dean " _ready"_ he thought back.

 "Now I know you're not back for round 3 don't you guys have anything better to do?" I asked they smell horrible like sick and blood and something else

 

_"Dee, they smell weird, worse than before" "_ what do you guys want?" Dean asked

 

"a fair fight omega vs. omega no interference" Cole said

 

"so it wasn't bad enough that you got your ass kicked by a female omega you wanna share that shame with your mate," I said, shaking my head.

 

"How did you find us?" Gordon asked

 

"Funny thing, my mate smelled like you, and I never forget a scent," I said, smiling.

 

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?" The officer said walking up

 

"These are the people that attack me, and you did nothing" Cole said

 

"actually they had every right to do what they did, you committed a crime against their mate you idiots pissed off a set of twins I'm surprised you're still alive," the officer said "you need to leave," he said to them.

 

"stop harassing these people, or I will put you in jail and trust me you won't like it," he told them.

 

"fine" Cole said the left Dean and I went back inside,

 

"I don't think that's the end," I said to Dean he nodded and made sure all the windows and doors were locked.


	26. Chapter 26

 

“Cas?” I asked

“yes” he answered back

 

“I need you to come with me to my appointment,” I said

 

“ I thought Dean was taking you today,” Cas said

 

“no, something came up he has to stay at the shop something about the restoration is taking longer than planned, and the client isn’t happy,” I said

 

“can you reschedule?” He asked, he had left the house in days, Dean and I did the shopping and almost anything that involved leaving the house I understood, but he needed help, and I was going to help him

 

“I would, but I really need to talk to Eileen about some stuff that keeps coming up for me,” I said

 

“and I think you should talk to her too,” I added.

 

“what?” Cas said, “about what happened, Cas you hadn’t left the house in days you didn’t even get mad when Dean basically forgot half the list.”

 

“I’m worried about you, and so is Dee, and I think if you talk to Eileen about what happened, it can help you deal just like you tell me,” I said hoping that would work,

 

“You can ask me anything you want?” I said

 

“fine, anything?” He said, “anything.”

 

     “So today I wanted Cas to talk to you about what happened a few days ago, if he wants to that’s up to him, but I did promise that if he talked about it, he could ask me anything he wanted,” I said it all very quickly.

 

“Castiel?” Eileen prompted

 

“well umm I… um” he cleared his throat, he looked at me. I took his hand and placed it in my lap and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

 

“it’s ok,” I whispered.

 

“I was um raped,” he said the tears pooling in his eyes,

 

“oh, god! I’m so sorry, go on tell me what happened” Eileen said

 

“I got up before Dean and Vic, and I wanted to surprise them with donuts because we had just found out I was pregnant, and I went to our normal shop, and on the way out these guys grabbed me I wanted to fight, but I was worried about the pup, I said stop and tried to scream, but one covered my mouth, the other one pulled….. pulled down my pant and proceeded to rape me” He was in full-blown tears I pulled him into me he clung to me and cried.

 

“First Congratulations on the pregnancy and second I am truly sorry about what happened to you, how do you feel about what happened?” Eileen asked I rubbed Cas’ back

 

“I’ll go first,” I said “angry, and I don’t mean it hurt my feelings angry I mean I wanna kill something angry,” I said

 

“did you do anything about what happened?” She asked

 

“yes I did, I found the assholes!” “And then what happened?” “I kicked the crap out of them, and then the next day one of them tried to come after me, he called the cops and said I tried to attack him twice,” I said Cas was finally calming down enough to talk.

 

“I am angry and scared, I don’t want to leave the house!” Cas said he took a deep breath to steady himself

 

“I don’t want you to touch me. I feel so dirty!” He said I didn’t know what to say

 

“look at me,” I said softly he looked up at me with sad eyes.

 

“You will never be dirty to me, just like I’m not dirty to you!” I said

 

“I take you have had this conversation before,” Eileen said

 

“a few times when I first got home!” I said

 

“Castiel, when Victoria says that to you, how does it make you feel!?” Eileen said

 

“it makes me feel like she’s telling me the truth, but I still feel dirty, I don’t feel worthy of being touched by them anymore,” he said tears falling.

 

“I…. Cas you…” I didn’t know what to say

 

“I… I love you, Cas!” I said looking at him his head was down

 

“You have to tell Dean,” I said

 

“no! I can’t promise me you won’t tell him, please promise me!” He was panicking

 

“I can’t promise that you know that Cas!” I said

 

“Just please try,” he said

 

“I’ll do my best,” I said, “is there anything you wanna ask me about?” I said taking the focus off of him and putting it on me,

 

“am I really your favorite?” He asked looking at me with sad blue eyes I don’t think that’s really what he wanted to ask, but I answered anyways

 

“yes!” I smiled at him.

 

    “Son of a bitch, Cas go to the car and call Dean now!” I said this dumb ass fucker didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.

 

“what’s….!?” He said “be careful” he went to the car

 

“I see you brought friends,” I said 2 more guys came out from around the corner.

 

“so your the cocky bitch who thinks she can beat up her betters,” the blonde said

 

“clearly I can,” I said pointing to Cole, he was a mess, two black eyes, a broken nose and from the way he was breathing a few fractured ribs,

 

“how the ribs treating ya?” I asked knowing full well it will take a few months for those to heal

 

“So how we gonna do this all at once or one at a time?” I asked I was stalling there was no way I could take all 3 maybe two, they were on my shit! I caught one’s arm, they knocked my glasses off I relied on my other senses I kicked and punched I connected a few times I got knocked to the ground, I was laughing they stopped.

 

“You think this is funny,” one said

 

“yeah I do because my brothers are going to kill you all,” I said I could feel Dean and smell Sammy before they had a chance, I passed out! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Dean**

 

   “Cas? Calm down what’s happening?” I asked

 

“Dean you need to hurry she can’t take on all 3” Cas was yelling in the phone.

 

“ok, where are you?”

 

“We are at Eileen’s,” Cas said

 

“ I’ll be there soon!” I hung up and called Sammy, there has to be more to it, no one takes 2 beatings and keeps showing up.

 

Damn my little sister could fight but she couldn’t take on 3 guys, I pulled up, Sammy got there at the same time I could feel my sister it wasn’t right, and then I heard her laughing she knew we were there.

 

“Hey, shit, head!” I yell

 

“What is your deal?” I asked

 

“Nick says hello by the way” Cole said the son of a bitch I grabbed him.

 

“This is for Cas you asshole!” I snapped his neck I looked at the other two and attacked Sammy grabbed one he had him in a chokehold

 

“you tell Nick we are coming for him next,” Sam said, letting him go the guy took off the last one attacked Sam grabbed him.

 

“You fucked with my sister,” he snapped his neck.

  

We took Vee to the hospital, “she not doing too good Dean! Drive faster” Sam said

 

“stay with us! You gotta stay wake little sister” Sammy said

 

“I… I’m older,” she choked out. We got to the hospital,

 

“what happened?” The nurse asked

 

“ she got jumped by 3 guys,” I said

“Dee?” Victoria whispered

 

“I’m right here,” I said, holding her hand.

 

“You gonna have to wait here while we examine her,” the nurse said they wheeled her into the emergency room.

 

“Cas, what the hell happened?” I asked

 

“we went to her appointment, and they were there when we came out she told me to get in the car and call you she was protecting me,” he said I hugged him I know he blamed himself.

 

“This has nothing to do with you it was Nick he planned all of this, and I am going to kill him,” I said.

 

“Mr. Winchester?” The doctor asked

 

“yes! That’s me is my sister ok” I said

 

“she will be, can you tell me what happened?” He asked

 

“yes, she had therapy today, and we have been having a problem with this beta, and I guess he showed up and tried to kill her today,” I said

 

“your sister took a good beating, but I have a feeling this isn’t the first time, she’s had several broken bones some not healed correctly could you tell me what has happened to her so I can get a better understanding of what’s new and what’s old,” he said,

 

“I don’t really know, we were separated as teenagers, she broke her leg when we were 11 she had a cast, I know she was in an omega ring for the last 10 years we just found her,” I said

 

“she broke her wrist on the one hunting trip you guys were 13,” Sam said

 

“I had forgotten about that she saved my life,” I said “I wish we could help more, but she hasn’t told us everything,” I said

 

“When can we see her?” Cas asked

 

“soon we are still trying to figure out her injuries,” the doctor said

 

“I should have helped her,” Cas said

 

“no! You did the right thing, she would have dragged you to the car anyways you know that” I said pulling him to me.

 

“Sammy you mind watching Jack until we know what’s going on,” I said

 

“yeah it’s fine Gabriel enjoys having him around,” Sam said with a smile. We waited for what felt like hours, “Winchester” the nurse called.

 

“You can see her now, I have to warn you she looks worse then she is, don’t worry your sister will wake up soon just talk to her,” she said leaving the room. She was bad,

 

“I can’t,” I said turning to leave Cas grabbed me

 

“she needs you, she needs us,” he said looking at me with big blue eyes, her eyes were swollen shut her face was black and blue, she was breathing on her own, her wrist was in a bandaged.

 

“Little sister,” I said, taking her hand, “why do you call her little sister? I mean she can’t be more than 10 minutes younger than you,” Cas asked.

 

“it started out Dad would call her that and it just kind of stuck, she thought it was funny every new school she would tell people she was my little sister and people would be confused because we were in the same classes it was funny,” I said smiling at the memory.

 

“I call her little sister to annoy her,” Sam said

 

“she always gives the same answer.”

 

“I’m older,” she croaked out.

 

“hiya, Sammy!” She said her voice was strained

 

“I’m gonna get the nurse,” Sam said

 

“Cas?” She asked, “I’m right here!” He said kissing her forehead it was the only spot not swollen she still winced it was the first time I felt her physical pain in a long time

 

“ow!” I said, “you ok?” She asked

 

“yeah,” I said,

 

“did you get them?” Victoria asked.

 

“yes, they won’t be bothering us anymore,” I said.


	27. Chapter 27

 

I could of hear Dean and Sammy talking about why they call me "little sister."

 

"I'm older" I tried to say it my voice sounded weird, all I could think was that Dean and Sammy had gotten them and Cas was ok.

 

"I can't open my eyes," I said

 

"they are pretty swollen," Cas said

 

"good you are awake!" Someone said

 

"how's your pain?" She asked

 

"it's about an 8," I said

 

"don't lie Vee!" Dean said

 

"I'm not," I said through clenched teeth.

 

"she's at a 10 and just won't admit it," Dean said just done with my crap.

 

"Is he right?" The nurse asked

 

"yes," I said admit defeat.

 

" _stay out of my head!"_

 

" _You need meds for the pain because I'm hurting too!"_

 

"I'll be back with the medicine," the nurse said

 

"I'm sorry Big brother," I said holding out my hand he took it gently,

 

"Sammy? You're very quiet" I said

 

"I don't like see you like this," he said I could hear the tears in his voice.

 

"oh Sammy, this is nothing," I said I don't think I made things better he let out a small growl.

 

"easy little brother, I'm just saying it's nothing I can't handle," I said to hope that would calm him a bit.

 

"here you go this should help," the nurse said, the doctor came in a few minutes later.

 

"so you have two swollen eyes."

 

"no shit!" I said

 

"Vee!" Dean said

 

"Sorry, doc, go on," I said

 

"a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist, I'd like to keep you for a few days just to keep an eye on things the swelling to go down around your eyes," the doctor said

 

"I can't stay I have a pup," I said

 

"it's ok little sister, I can watch Jack for you," Sammy said

 

"Are you sure?" I asked

 

"yes, Gabriel enjoys having him over. I'll grab more of you clothes for him," Sam said.

 

"Damn it!" Dean said "I gotta take off, I'll be back in a little bit this client only wants to deal with me," he said

 

"bye, I love you!" He said, kiss me and then Cas. Sammy took off too.

 

"You know the real reason Sammy calls me little sister it because Dee does," I said to Cas.

 

Cas was crying. I heard him sniff.

 

"come here," I said

 

"no, you have broken ribs, and there's not enough room," he said

 

"Castiel if you don't get in this bed right now!" I tried using my best harsh voice with him

 

"fine but if I hurt you, you need to tell me!" He said I scooted over it felt sweet snuggling against him I smelled him, breathing in deep taking the scent of my mate

 

"I miss this!" I said it had been almost a week since Cas was hurt he didn't cuddle or let me snuggle next to him as much but here he couldn't move away. I guess I fell asleep.

 

"Sir, you can't be in bed with her, she needs her rest!" The nurse said

 

"I know, but she sleeps better and…" Cas started I interrupted

 

"I was asleep until you woke me up!" I said I rubbed my face in Cas chest

 

"ow," I said

 

"I'll move," he said

 

"no!" I pouted and put my hand on his shoulder

 

"Please, stay!" I said

 

"he can't stay there!" The nurse said

 

"and why not?" I said

 

"because you need to rest!" She said

 

"I was resting!"

 

"Stop arguing, I'm not going anywhere except to pee," Cas said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

 

"He really shouldn't be in bed with you!" The nurse said

 

"why? Because he's not an alpha? You know he is my mate, he and my brother I sleep better next to one of them if not both" I said

 

"I wasn't judging I know you and your brother are twins, but it's just you need rest, and I know how distracting mates can be," she said and walked away.

 

"what's her problem?" Cas asked, "I don't know she says you're distracting me from resting which is the opposite of what's happening, I'm pretty sure we were sleeping," I said.

 

He climbs back into bed with me. I fell back to sleep.

 

The next morning the doctor came in to see me,

 

"The swelling has gone down a lot, can you open your eyes?" The doctor asked

 

"it's too bright," I said, closing my eyes.

 

"I'll turn off the lights," Cas said

 

"you're healing a lot faster than I expected," the doc said

 

"I heal fast," I said

 

"how's your vision?" He asked

 

"crappy normally"! I laughed

 

"here I brought your backups," Dean said

 

"how's it now?"

 

"Better, Hey there, handsome!" I smiled at Cas he blushed,

 

"When can I go home?" I asked

 

"in a day or two, I still need to make sure your healing correctly," he said

 

"fine, but if I'm gonna stay I need a shower," I said.

 

"How the water?" Dean asked

 

"nice," I said

 

"do you want me to help?" He said

 

"yeah, I need you to hand me stuff!" I said

 

"Here let me," he said, climbing into the shower with me.

 

"lean back get your hair wet," he said, he washed my hair, it felt terrific I hummed.

 

"That feels nice," I said usually it was Cas who showered with me, but this was nice.

 

"What's up with Cas?" Dean asked his hands were on me, so there was no hiding anything

"that's not fair Dee," I said trying not to think of anything, but I couldn't help it

 

"what is it? He doesn't feel worthy of us anymore?" Dean asked I could hear the hurt in his voice

 

"Dee, please don't say anything I promised him, promised I wouldn't tell you please!" I was freaking out

 

"I won't, I promise," he said, hugging me.

 

"but he really feels that way?" Dean asked me

 

"yeah because of what happened," I said

 

"We need to show him he is worthy of us," Dean said we finished up in the shower, Cas was still gone when we got out.

 

"where the hell did he go?" I asked

 

"he went home for a bit," Dean said,

 

"so what are we going to do about Cas?" I asked Dean

 

"We need him back," I added.

 

"yes, we do," Dean agreed. We came up with a plan to show Cas how much we love and need him.

 

   I was finally home almost all healed the doctor was surprised it didn't take long, Dean was going to take Cas out for a little while, and I would get the house set up for our surprise,

 

"ok we will be gone for like 20 minutes you'll be all set by then right," Dean asked in a hushed voice

"yeah Dee I got it," I said kissing him

 

"Cas you ready" Dean asked

 

"yeah but I don't understand why I have to go with you!" He was complaining

 

"just go, please" I kissed him he kissed back.

 

"I'm supposed to tell you what to do," he smiles, " _does he know?"_ I looked at Dean, " _I didn't say anything."_

I set up the living room pillows blankets a little nest and candles, drinks alcoholic for Dean and me nonalcoholic for Cas, Dean and I planned to pamper him, I was hoping this would help Cas find his way back to us.

 "Dean I don't…" he stopped and looked around the house.

 

"What is this?" He asked looking around

 

"We wanted to do something special for you to show you how much we appreciate you!" I said

 

"You didn't have to do this for me besides you should…."

 

"I swear if you say resting," I looked at him.

 

"I won't say it then," he said. Dean grabbed his hand and walk him over to the nest I made on the floor "it smells nice" Cas said

 

"I got low scent candles cuz I didn't know what scents you still liked," I said

 

"thank you," Cas said he was looking down.

 

"baby what's wrong, "Dean asked sitting down.

 

"she told you," he said, looking hurt.

 

"no, Cas I swear I didn't mean too, he was asking what was wrong, and his hands were on me I tried to hide it… I swear Cas I would never betray your trust!" I said grabbing his face making him look at me that I was telling the truth I would never betray him

 

"Please don't be mad I'm sorry I swear I tried" I was starting to cry Damn it! I hated this fucking telepathy shit sometimes,

 

"she really did, it was my fault I didn't really give her a choice I know it works better when we are touching," Dean said hanging his head

 

"asshole," I said

 

"I know, I know it was wrong, but the two of you don't always tell me things," he said

 

"it's alright," Cas said, placing his hands on mine looking at me.

 

"I should have told you it's just I don't know how to deal with this feeling I have never felt unworthy of your affection or your touch," Cas said looking from Dean back to me Dean grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

"Nothing you can do will make you unworthy of my affection," Dean said

 

"me too Cas, I don't think I had ever felt that way maybe the other way around when I first got here but now I can't get enough of you" I said pulling him to me for a kiss it started simple soft kiss it turned into a hurried, desperate kiss, I pulled away breathing heavy, Dean leaned in Cas kissed him the same way Dean and Cas grabbed my shirt at the same time and pulled me toward them.

 

"I'm sorry," Cas said as he pulled away from Dean,

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I said pushing him back down onto the pillows behind him

 

"but…" he said

 

"Cas just relax we got you," I said I looked at Dean he tugged Cas' shirt over his head.

 

"You ok," I asked

 

"yes" he moaned out Dean, and I didn't stop, Cas tilted his head back giving us access to his neck he sighed. I moved down his chest.

 

" _together?"_ I thought

 

_"Yes,"_ Dean answered I pulled Cas' pants down he was panting. Dean was kiss and licking his way down Cas smiled. I'm glad he was enjoying himself.

 

"That feels amazing!" Cas said

 

"We are glad you're enjoying it, baby," Dean said, answering for the both of us. Dean took Cas into his mouth.

 

"shit!" Cas breathes out I kissed him

 

"you're so perfect both of you," he said we were finally getting our Cas back, Dean popped off looking at me I took my turn.

 

"fffuuuck god…. don't stop," he said I continued my pace Dean was watching I looked up he smiled.

 

" _I wanna make him cum."_

 

_"then do it."_

 

"cum for us Cas," Dean said. A few more bobs of my head and Cas spilled into my mouth, I swallowed him down.

 

"You know I should punish you both," Cas said with a smile.

 

"You can later," Dean said, laying down one side I laid down on the other "that was amazing," Cas said, kissing me and then Dean.

 

 We fell asleep, there was a knock at the door.

 

"What time is it?" I asked

 

"it's 11pm," Dean said getting up to answer the door,

 

"We need to talk all of us" I heard Chuck say

 

"get dressed," he said to Cas and me.

 

"This is important."

 

"You know what else is important? Sleep," I said he ignored me.

 

"what's so important that it couldn't wait till morning?" Cas said hugging his father

 

"Nick Is planning something big, and I mean life-altering big!" Chuck said

 

"he's angry that you have Jack! He's angry you're a twin. Naturally, you are protected by the law" chuck said

 

"what does that mean? Protected by the law?" I asked

 

"twins are rare so rare in fact that there's a law in place that states if you hurt or kill a twin you can be put to death!" Chuck explained

 

"So what's Nick's plan?" Cas asked pulling me to him kissing the side of my neck

 

"he doesn't care that you're a twin all he cares about it that you have Jack," Chuck said

 

"and he wants Jack back," I said

 

"Why doesn't he just take us to court as a normal person?" Dean asked

 

"because he knows he'll lose, even if you guys didn't have my lawyer, he would still lose. Victoria is Jack's mother, and she didn't give Jack up, he was taken from her, and she had every right to take him back!" Chuck explained to us,

 

"so that's how Alister knew about Jack, through Nick I never told anyone about him!" I said.

 

"He planned to have Cas hurt and then in your angry get yourself killed he didn't know that you know how to handle yourself in a fight, and you guys killed his people, so he has to come up with a new plan," Chuck said

 

"I'm not sure yet what the new plan is but I wanna make sure everyone is safe," Chuck said

 

"what about Adam!? Is his story true?" I asked

 

"I mean it seems true enough, but I still find it hard to believe" I wasn't sure if we could trust Adam.

 

"yes it's true, I made sure myself," Chuck said

 

"do you came to tell us is basically that we are screwed and we don't know what's being planned?" I asked Cas was holding me close to him

 

"You smell different," he whispered.

 

"what do you mean I smell different?" I asked looking at Cas

 

"I don't know just different," he said

 

"Chuck, is there anything else?" Dean asked "yes, I'm going to keep a guard with each of you until we know what's going on, also where is Jack now," he said

 

"with Sammy and Gabriel," I said

 

"ok I'll send someone there too," he said, leaving saying goodbye.

 "I'm not thinking about this. I'm going back to bed!" I said walking back to the nest of pillows and blankets,

 

"Are you guys coming?" I asked,

 

"Yeah, hey you're not pregnant, are you?" Dean asked me

 

"no they test for that Dee in the hospital," I said

 

"Just making sure," he said

 

"I don't need 4 pups," he said. I smiled it made me happy that he included Jack as one of his pups,

 

"This is the best nest I think anyone has ever made," Cas said

 

"I like being comfy, and I love pillows nothing but the best for my Cas," I said kissing him

 

"he was my Cas first," Dean said, sounding a bit jealous, "I didn't mean anything Dee, I know he was yours first," I said.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

**Birthday**

**Dean**

 

Today was our birthday, the first birthday we have spent together in 10 years.

 

"So a party?" Vee asked me.

 

"Of course a party a big party I invited Benny and his wife, Sammy, and Gabriel, and of course Cas' family," I said smiling.

 

Jack was laughing and screaming as Cas played and made silly faces, he started to fuss.

 

"Mama's right here little one," Vee said, picking him up.

 

"You need a change and a nap," she said, walking into the kitchen to get his milk.

 

"My dad said he'll watch Jack while we have the party tonight," Cas said.

 

"Ok, I know he will be safe with your dad," Vee said, smiling at Cas, she walked upstairs to put Jack down for a nap.

 

"Cas? Are you ok with this party?" I asked him.

 

"I have been planning it for weeks," he said, kissing me.

 

"I also have a surprise for the both of you when everyone leaves tonight," he said winking at me. 

It made me perk up a bit, I was hoping we could get Vee to agree to be tied up with me, but I understand why she doesn't want to do it, but I could hope. Chuck came and got Jack about two hours before the party Vee was having a hard time letting go, she looked at the guard.

 

 

"If anything happens to him I swear I will kick your ass," She said, pointing at him.

 

"Be nice," Cas said in his firm voice,

 

"Keep him safe," she said, the guard nodded and smiled at her.

 

"Always," he said

 

"Thank you, Chuck," she said, giving them a hug.

 

"I don't know why we always have to dress up," Vee complained after getting out of the shower she always complains about dressing up.

 

"because I love the way you look in a dress," I said winking at her, she smiled and dropped the towel.

 

"That's not fair," I said, walking over to her I ran my hand down her side.

 

"You really are beautiful," I said, I leaned down and kissed her.

 

"None of that until I say," Cas said we pulled away from each other.

 

"N _ot fair,"_ Vee thought, I laughed a little.

 

"not fair Cas, it is our birthday," She sassed at him.

 

"you know just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you won't get punished for being a brat," Cas said back.

 

"You wouldn't," She said, sounding worried, he just smirked and walked out of the room.

 

"Cas," She yelled.

 

We finished getting dressed.

 

"He wouldn't, would he?" Vee asked worriedly.

 

"Only if you wanted him too," I said, trying to soothe her.

 

"You look beautiful by the way," I told her, she was wearing a new dress Cas picked out for her deep purple no sleeves, but it still covered her scars.

 

"Thanks so do you," she said smiling, walking out of the room, we always matched when we dressed up Cas, and I had matching black suits with a purple vest that went with Vee's dress.

 

Cas was waiting for us downstairs.

 

"Finally what took so long," he said looking at both of us, Vee stood behind me clinging to my hand.

 

"I think you freaked her out a bit," I said, Cas tilted his head and squinted he was confused.

 

"Oh! come here!" He said, reaching for Vee.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," He said, kissing her forehead.

 

"I would never without your permission first," He said she nodded.

 

"I know," Vee said there was a knock at the door.

 

"Happy birthday," Sammy yelled, hugging me.

 

"Happy birthday little sister," He said, hugging her.

 

"I'm older," she said, smiling.

 

"Happy birthday Dean," Gabriel said nodding to me.

 

"Happy birthday sister," he said hugging Vee, Benny and his wife Andrea came in behind them. Vee stood close to me with my arm in front of her; it was an improvement at least she wasn't behind me.

 

"Happy birthday brother," Benny said, hugging me.

 

"Thanks, this is my sister Victoria," I said it felt weird saying her full name but her nickname was reserved for Sammy and myself.

 

"Happy birthday," Andrea said to the both of us Vee blushed and hid her face,

 

"She's shy around people she doesn't know," I said nudging her.

 

"Thank you," she said. Cas took her hand.

 

"Come on, we have drinks and food we will have dinner soon," Cas said to everyone.

 

"We are waiting on a few more people," he added.

 

Ann, Michael, and Adam showed up.

 

"Happy birthday," they said together Anna hugged everyone, Michael hugged Vee and shook my hand, Adam nodded at the both of us Vee gave him a hug.

 

"So it's your first birthday together in a long time," Anna said

 

"Yeah it's our first in 10 years," I said smiling at my sister,

 

" I'm sorry, but why?" Andrea asked Benny looked at her and shook his head.

 

 "Benny she doesn't know," Vee said smiling.

 

"Our dad sold me when Dean and I were 14, Cas happen to find me by chance," she said, smiling, holding her hand out to him he took it and kissed it.

 

"Who wants a drink?" Cas asked.

 

"Not too much," I whispered to Vee.

 

"Dee, it's our birthday," she said, looking up at me.

 

"I know, but Cas has a plan for later," I whispered.

 

"Fine, I'll behave," she said kissing me it was the first time she kissed me in front of non-family she was always worried about what other people thought about our relationship even though it was normal for twins some people still had a problem with it.

 

"I love you, little sister."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Your sister is something else," Benny said, slapping me on the shoulder.

 

"Don't I know it," I said.

"Does she always do that hide behind one of you?" he said pointing to Cas and her she was half behind him talking to Andrea, Benny was always observant that's what made him a great mechanic.

 

"She gets nervous around new people it helps, we are working on it, but don't underestimate her she will kick your ass" I laughed.

 

"I didn't mean nothing by it, Dean, I was just wondering.

 

"She is beautiful," he said I growled a bit,

 

"Not like that man I know she's yours," he raised his hands.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just protective of her, she been through a lot," I said.

 

**Victoria**

"I am sorry for what I said," Andrea said to me, she was pretty a bit taller than me brown hair, brown eyes omega.

 

"it's fine, you didn't know," I said, standing half behind Cas.

 

"How Long have you and Benny been together," I asked.

 

"10 years," she said smiling at him, Benny was talking to Dean I heard him growl, and Benny put up his hands.

 

"A _re you ok?"_ I thought.

 

" _yes, Benny was checking you out,"_ Dean replied I laughed out loud. Andrea looked confused.

 

"Sorry, just thought of something funny," I said Cas gave me a look, there was a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get it," Sammy said.

 

"Uncle Bobby!" I said, moving from Cas to hug him.

 

"I didn't know you were coming," I said.

 

"I thought I would surprise you baby girl, Happy Birthday," he said, smiling at me. 

 

"Where do I put the presents,," he asked Cas.

 

"Over there on the table," Cas answered.

 

"Dinner is ready," Cas announced.

 

"I want to make a toast!" Sammy said as we sat down to dinner.

 

"Sit down," Dean said.

 

"Seriously, to Dean Happy birthday! You are an amazing big brother I couldn't ask for a better one," Sammy said.

 

"Little sister, I am so happy that you are here to celebrate your birthday with Dean and Cas I missed you and I love you!" Sammy said misty-eyed.

 

I, however, couldn't keep the tears in.

 

"First I'm older, secondly thank you! I love you too little brother," I said, getting up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

 

"Ok I'm next," Michael said, standing up.

 

"Dean, happy birthday I am pleased that you are finally back with your twin truly I don't know how you made it all these years without her," he smiled and looked at Anna.

 

"Victoria, I know that we don't know each other well, but I hope that will change Happy birthday and thank you for making my baby brother happy the both of you," he said we smiled.

 

 

"Can we eat now!?" I asked, looking at Cas.

 

"Of course," he said, kissing my forehead. Cas went all out ordered our favorite burgers, fries and of course different pies two small ones, one cherry for Dean and one apple for me.

 

"Thank you for being patient, through all the toast, you were a perfect girl" Cas whispered in my ear I blushed I loved when he praised me, it made me happy that he was pleased with me.

 

"What are you two whispering about?" Dean asked.

 

"Just that she was a good girl waiting while everyone gave their speeches," Cas said, looking at me.

 

"Yes she was, wasn't she," Dean kissed me.

 

"Victoria, can I talk to you?" Uncle Bobby asked.

 

"of course," I said.

 

"I wanted to give you this without everybody around it's from John he sent it to me I guess after he dropped you off, there was a note that said not to give it to you until Dean, and you were back together." He said I looked at the envelope he was handing me.

 

"I wasn't going to give it to you, but I thought it might have some answers in there that you are looking for," he said I took it "thank you for giving me this," I said hugging him.

 

"Vee?" Dean called.

 

"I'll be right back," I said, running upstairs to put the envelope in the bedroom to read later. I ran into Dean on the way out.

 

"What are you doing? it's present time!" He said, grabbing my hand.

 

"I was putting something away, Uncle Bobby gave me from dad," I said.

 

"What is it?" Dean asked.

 

"A letter I don't know what it says we can read it later," I said, smiling at Dean.

 

"Ok whatever you want it's your day too," he said, kissing my forehead.

 

"Ours first," Anna said, handing a present to each of us a small bag.

 

"it's not a big deal," Michael said we opened the bags in mine was a small box I opened it, a charm bracelet with two charms angel wings and a car that looked like baby.

 

"Angel wings because of Cassie and the car for Dean," Anna explained.

 

"Thank you. I love it!" I said, handing it to Dean to put on my wrist, I hugged both of them and Adam, Dean got something similar.

 

"You can hang it in the car," Michael said angel wings and an apple.

 

"Why an apple?" I asked.

 

"Because you always smell like apple pie," Michael said.

 

"This is from Gabriel and myself Sammy said, handing us each a present Dean got car stuff, and I got a leather journal.

 

"Thank you," I said.

 

Benny and Andrea gave us a handmade blanket it was beautiful blues and purples "I love this, thank you so much!" I said hugging Andrea.

 

"It is gorgeous, I'm gonna put it on the bed," I said.

 

Everyone left about an hour later, we thank everyone for their beautiful gifts.

 

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," I said, looking at the blanket Andrea made us.

 

"Sweet girl, you were excellent tonight," Cas said.

 

"I have a present for the both of you," he smiled.

 

"Get undressed!" Cas said Dean, and I complied.

 

"I know that you don't like being tied up, but I was hoping that tonight you would do it for Dean," Cas said to me

 

"I…. I don't... it's not that I don't I just.." I couldn't finish. I looked at Dean.

 

"it's ok little sister whenever you are ready." he reached for me but put his hand down Cas hadn't given permission yet.

 

"You can touch her," Dean touched my cheek. I looked at him.

 

_"Please,"_ was all I heard I nodded.

 

"You need to say it out loud," Cas commanded, I let out a breath.

 

"Yes, but if I say to stop, you need to stop safeword or not," I said, sounding kind of scared.

 

"Of course, I would never want you to not enjoy what we are doing, color," Cas asked.

 

"Green," I said.

 

"Lay down, both of you," Cas said Dean and I laid down on the bed next to each other.

 

"I'm going to cuff you together so you can hold hands," Cas said, smiling.

 

"Thank you, sweet girl, for doing this, it makes me very happy!" He kissed me, I looked at Dean he was excited grinning.

 

"Arms up Dean," Cas said, straddling his chest Dean lifted his arms.

 

"Good boy," Cas said, running his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean hummed at the action.

 

"You too, arm up," Cas said he cuffed Dean and me together, we laced our fingers Dean turned his head and smiled I smiled back.

 

"So good for me, you look at how beautiful you are," Cas said, running his hands down the both of us.

 

"Color?" Cas said, looking at me.

 

"Green," I said, breathing kind of heavy.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked

 

"Yes, she's sure," Dean answered.

 

"I wasn't asking you!" Cas said to Dean.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Yes," I said.

 

"Ok other hands up," Cas said, strapping my other hand to the headboard. Cas got off the bed and walked to the end of it and looked at us.

 

"I'm not going to strap your legs down but I will if you move too much," Cas said.

 

We nodded he climbed up to us, not knowing who he wanted to touch. First, he went for Dean, he tugged on the cuffs as Cas took him into his mouth.

 

"Fuck," Dean breathes out.

 

I whined a bit Cas moved so I could see what he was doing he ran a hand down my leg, he popped off Dean.

 

"Don't worry, I have something planned for you too?" Cas said, smiling at me, I was really turned on just by watching them together, but there was something different about it almost painful, I was going into my first heat with Cas and Dean.

 

"Cas? Please," Dean said, pulling on the restraints.

 

"Guys something's wrong," I said.

 

"What is it?" Cas asked, untying my hands.

 

"I don't feel well," I doubled over and fell off the bed Cas untied Dean, the smell of my heat hit Dean.

 

"she's in heat," He said with a growl.

 

"Dee?"

 

"I'm right here I got you," He said, picking me up.

 

"Alright, well I guess your birthday present will have to wait, I'll call my dad to keep Jack."

 

"Ok I'm sorry, I didn't even notice," I said.

 

"Dean will take care of you," Cas said kissing my cheek all I could do was nod.,

 

"Alright little sister," Dean said, laying me back down on the bed.

 

"Please, Dee, please," I didn't even know what I was begging for.

 

"I'm gonna go slow, I don't wanna hurt you," Dean said, sliding into me, I could even talk I just sighed he waited I started moving.

 

"Ok," he said and started thrusting, and it felt amazing.

 

"I …. I am close, faster please" he started moving faster he moved up to his knees to get a better angle,

 

"God, don't stop," I said he was moaning and grunting.

 

"Cum for me," I yelled and arched my back, Dean grunted and fell on top of me, shit was all he could say. He kissed me, I sighed.

 

"Ok for now?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ruined our birthday present," I said, tucking my head into his neck he rubbed my back I fell asleep.

 

I woke up Cas and Dean were cuddled on both sides of me, my heats weren't at intense since I can't have pups twice a year was all I had, and it only lasted a few days, I got up and went to the bathroom with the letter that Bobby gave me from my dad. I stared at it; my name was on the front of the envelope.

 

 

 

 

_Victoria_

_My little girl,_

_I know you hate me! I lied and not you know I lied, I hope you found your way to your brothers, I hope you and Dean have found each other and have a happy life. It wasn't until after Dean got sick that I realized keeping you apart was not right I swear I didn't know about twins, I didn't know how intense your bond is I hate myself for doing this to you. I went back and tried to get you, but Crowley said you were gone and alpha bought you. I stopped looking I gave up, I'm sorry_

_Please forgive me if you can, I am so sorry!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

 

I stared at it, so he wrote this after he sold me after he found out about twins, I wiped the tears away folded the letter up and put it back on the dresser,

 

"Vee? What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up I handed him the message he turned the light on Cas woke up.

 

"what happened?" He asked I didn't say anything, the tears just fell he pulled me to him.

 

"What is that?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.

 

"Uncle Bobby gave this to her it's from our dad," Dean said, rereading it.

 

"So he tried to get you back, did you know that?" Dean asked me.

 

"No, I had no idea no one told me," I said sniffing.

 

"Why didn't he just tell you? Why did he stop looking for me?" I said, crying. Cas took the letter from Dean.

 

"Do you mind if I read it?" Cas asked me

 

"Go ahead," I said scooting over to Dean I sat in his lap,

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked

 

"Better, it's not intense since I can't have pups," I said

 

"maybe a few more time and I should be good," I said, Dean was running his hand through my hair,

 

"Why?...." Cas said, "Why even write this?" He was angry

 

"He didn't give you any answers.

 

"It's not dad's handwriting!" I said

 

"What? Of course, it is" Dean said

 

"No, it's not! Dad would never apologize for anything you know that this doesn't even sound like dad!" I said looking at him

 

"Did dad ever say anything to you before he died? Did he tell you I was alive?" I asked

 

"No but…," Dean said

 

"But what?" I asked grabbing Deans face,

 

"One night he came back drunk, and he kept saying, we need to get her back," Dean said looking at me, "we didn't know what he was talking about, I thought dad was just sad cuz you died," he said looking sad

 

"I asked him about it, but he said he missed you and that was the end of it." Dean was getting distracted.

 

"You smell so fucking good" he growled a little he was kissing my neck I sighed.

 

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked leaning my head to the side to give him better access "maybe" he said smiling,

 

"Cas you gonna join us this time?" I asked, he nodded.

 

**Dean**

 

**2 weeks later**

 

"Vee, we need you on this hunt!" I said.

 

"But what about Cas? Wasn't the whole point of him going to Crowley's was to find someone to hang out with while you were gone ?" She said.

 

"Well yeah but your the best tracker we got!" I said. Bobby called needed help in Montana tracking down a werewolf pack,

 

"Dee, you track just as well as I do," She said.

 

"I'll talk to Cas about it," I said,

 

"Dee, I just don't know what Nick is planning, and if anything happened to Cas I don't think I'd be able to handle it," Vee said looking at me with sadness in her eyes

 

"I know, I wouldn't either but until we know Chuck as bodyguards for us," I said.

 

Vee loved Cas almost as much as she loved me. I understood where she was coming from, and maybe I was selfish, but I wanted to spend some time alone with my sister.

 

"I'm fine by myself with Jack," Cas said during dinner

 

"I know I just worry about you and the pups I'd never forgive myself if something happened" Vee was trying to get Cas to say she couldn't go she would be more than happy to follow whatever he set "go, have fun, Jack and I can do some bonding, I smell like you so he should be alright" Cas said not giving her an out.

 

"Are you sure?" Vee asked

 

"yes go be with your brother, you two need to spend more time alone together before the twins get here," Cas said taking her hand and kissing it,

 

"I wanna talk to the guard," she said. Cas nodded knowing full well she was going to give the guard and earful and threatened that if anything happens to either one of them, she was going to kick his ass.

 

  "Come on, Vee, we don't have all day!" I yelled

 

"I swear you always rush me, Dee!" She yelled back

 

"Cas are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked again

 

"go!" Cas said in his demanding voice

 

"ok, I love you!" She said, kissing him and then Jack. The drive was quite most of the way,

 

"so what are we hunting?" Vee asked

 

"werewolves, there's a pack terrorizing a small town," I said looking at her for a second she seemed worried

 

"Cas and Jack will be alright," I said

 

"I know that's not what I'm worried about at the moment," she said,

 

"ok, what is it?" I said I could take a peek in her brain, but she doesn't do it to me so I won't do it to her

 

"Dee, I haven't hunted in 10 years, what if something happens?" She said

 

"I won't let it," I said

 

"I'll always keep you safe" she smiled it seem to make her feel better she placed her hand on my leg.

 

We pulled into the motel in the evening I'm gonna shower" Vee said, throwing the bag on the bed.

 

"You coming," she said

 

"yeah and then we will go eat," I said following her into the bathroom.

 

 

We went to the local bar and Grill

"Is Uncle Bobby joining us?" Vee asked

 

"yeah he should be here soon" I replied,

 

"what can I get ya?" The waitress asked

 

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries and a beer please," Vee answered.

 

"I'll have the same," I said not looking at the waitress

 

"I'm sorry but has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes!" The waitress leaned in to touch my face Vee grabbed her wrist

 

"Yeah, actually we get told that all the time by our mate!" She said with a growl, the waitress backed up

 

"I'm sorry I didn't know, what was it that you wanted" she sounded scared I repeated the order.

 

"I'll be back," she said and almost ran away

 

"You didn't need to growl," I said to Vee she shrugged

 

"don't touch what's mine," she answered back.

 

"some asshole did that to Cas the other day I did the same thing," she said to me

 

"you guys didn't tell me about that," I said, I hated that they shared more with each other than with me, but I was also happy they had each other,

 

"wasn't a big deal, I took care of it," she said with a shrug. Ever since Cas announced he was pregnant and what happened the next day Vee and seem to find her confidence and is almost back to her old feisty self, she was terrific! the waitress came back with our beers and another drink for Vee

 

"it's from the guy over there, I told him, but he said to send it anyways," she said backing away we both looked, brown hair, brown eyes, facial hair

 

x "really, that guy sent you a drink," I said with some judgment but to be truthful even if she wasn't my mate I would say she was out of his league.

 

She smiled and waved.

 

"no reason to be rude!" She said looking at me

 

"I'm gonna go make sure he knows," I said she smiled

 

"about time," she mumbled. I walked over to the guy at the bar

 

"hey, you send my twin a drink?" I said in my most alpha voice

 

"my names Aaron, and yes I did," he said with a bit of a stutter

 

"I was hoping one of you would come over and talk to me, looks like I got my wish," he said, smiling.

 

"what's _he saying?" "He was hoping one of us would come and talk to him" "ok, but why is?" "I don't know I'm gonna asked"_ Aaron cleared his throat

 

"why?" I asked

 

"well um, I uh… your sister is beautiful and well so are you if I may say and well you know I was hoping.." he said

"I got it, but we have a mate," I said

 

"of course you do, I'm sorry," he said as I walked away Vee was laughing at the table

 

"the poor guy looks terrified," she said as I sat down "he wanted to be our mate," I told her, she laughed.

 

"Over here," I called out as Bobby came in the door.

 

"hey, good you both came," he said sitting down

 

"what can I get ya?" The waitress came over to get Bobby's order

 

"whiskey neat," he said

 

"Coming right up" she left

 

"so what's going on?" Vee asked taking a bite of her burger

 

"so three people have had their hearts tore from their chest." "I have been to the corners for they found animal hair in each body," he said

 

"do you know where they are hiding out?" Vee asked in a way that seemed like she was annoyed

 

"no, that's why you are here you have the best tracking skills of any hunter I know present company included," Bobby said, she just looked at him

 

"I'm not a hunter anymore!" She said matter of factly,

 

"from what Deans told me you tracked do the assholes that hurt Cas pretty quick, so tell me that's not hunter skill" Bobby came back with

 

"That was different," she said leaning in closer on only we could hear

 

"you know I need a fresh body, a fresh scent so if you want my help someone needs to die," she said leaning back to eat her food, I wanted to say something, but I didn't I let her be in her mood. We talked more about the case, the bodies were found around the same part of the woods Vee, and I said we would check it out.

 

Walking through the woods, we held our flashlights

 

"Vee, what was your problem at dinner? You were fine until Uncle Bobby got there" I asked she stopped and looked at me

 

"You really need to ask?" She said

 

"Yeah, I do!" I answered back

 

"That letter was bull shit Dee, and I think he knows it!" She said back

 

"Vee we don't know that.."

 

"do you hear that," Vee asked turning her head towards the sound we could hear talking

 

"you draw too much attention, you'll bring hunters if they are not here all ready!" Someone said

 

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry," the other voice sounded younger.

 

"Those twins at the bar could be hunters we need to find them!" The older one said Vee and I went back to the car

 

"I guess we found them," I said when we got back to the car

 

"I guess so, I guess we should go to the bar tomorrow night," Vee said.

 

We pulled into the motel.

 

"do you think Cas is ok?" Vee asked

 

"Yeah, of course, he's ok why are you so worried about him?" I asked she looked down

 

"I just worry," she said, getting out of the car.

 

"Hey, hows Jack?" Vee was on the phone when I walked into the room

 

"We are good, Cas I just miss you!" She said

 

"yes! Of course, he's right here" Vee handed me the phone

 

**"Is she really ok?"**

**"Yeah, we both miss you."**

**"I miss you guys too."**

**"Ok well, we got work to do we will call you tomorrow."**

**"Be safe."**

**"Love you, Vee wants to say something."**

 

I handed the phone back to Vee.

 

"I love you too, give Jacky kisses for me bye" she hung up.

 

"Wake up!?" I yelled at Vee she was having a nightmare

 

"what?" She said sitting up she turned toward my voice tears were pouring down her face she didn't say anything

 

"What was it?" I asked, she shook her head, she was shaking

 

"come here," I said trying to pull her into my lap, she pulled away and went to the bathroom I heard the shower turn on, I waited a few minutes

 

"Vee!? Vee are you ok?" I asked she didn't answer I opened the door she never locked the bathroom door, she was crying in the shower

 

"little sister?" I got undressed and climb in the shower with her,

 

"what is it? You can tell me," I just wanted to know what was going on in her head.

 

"You were dead, Cas was dead, Jack was dead, Sammy and Gabriel everyone I was all alone" she whispered.

 

"We are going to be ok, everybody's going to be ok we won't leave you all alone," I said that pulling her to me, she leaned up and kissed me it was her way of seeking comfort she took the lead and I let her control the kiss take what she needed.

 

"I'm gonna turn the shower off," I said pulling away she nodded and continued kissing down my neck, damn she could make my upstairs brain shut off and my downstairs brain turn on just like Cas

 

"hang on little sister" I picked her up and wrapped a towel around her carried her to the bed she never stopped kissing me,

 

"Dee, it felt so real," she said pulling away from me, I pressed my forehead to hers,

 

"I will never leave you all alone," I said

 

"that's not something you can promise," she said back

 

"then we will die the same day at the same time," I said she giggled

 

"I'm sorry! Just Eileen said to try and find something that helps calm me down other than you and Cas," she said, looking away.

 

"You didn't tell me about," I said.

 

I haven't had much time to go and do the therapy thing with them, but I know it has helped my sister and Cas

 

"I'm sorry Dee, it's just sometimes when you get home Cas and I have missed you, and we wanna hear about your day and sometimes I don't wanna talk about all that stuff again, I told Cas it was fine if he wanted to talk to you about it," she said,

 

"I want… I need you to talk to me about it" I replied back to her

 

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder," she said

 

"I'm gonna go to sleep, will you cuddle me?" Vee asked

 

"of course," I said, pulling her to my chest, she passed out.

 

**Victoria**

 

"This place stinks," I said to Dean as we walked into the bar, we took seats at the table

 

"what can I get ya?" The waitress said

 

"umm I'll have a beer," I said as I shifted in my seat

 

"I'll have the same" Dean said,

 

"sure thing handsome," she said walking away

 

"Seriously, sometimes I wish you and Cas were ugly," I said Dee laughed the waitress came back with one beer and placed it in front of Dean

 

"my  _twin_ ordered one too," Dean said

 

"oh I didn't notice, I'm sorry," she said looking at me

 

"what was it that you wanted?" She said in a bored tone wouldn't look at me

 

"fuck this shit," I said getting up and walking out

 

"Vee!? Wait!" Dean yelled stupid werewolf hunt I shouldn't be here anyways I should be home with Cas and Jack.

 

Son of a bitch my head was hurting, I was dizzy excellent another fucking concussion

 

"looks like she's coming too," someone said "damn I've seen green eyes like that before, shit I think she's Dean Winchester twin," another voice said his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I tried moving I was tied up, I could feel myself starting to panic not because I was in a room with two werewolves, but because I was tied up.

 

"The hunter has a twin?" The first voice asked I couldn't see anyone I lost my glasses

 

"where's your brother?" The second voice asked

 

"who wants to know?" I asked "now is not the time to be a cute girl, tell us where your brother is?" the first voice demanded

 

"she's the best tracker the Winchester's have," the second voice said

 

"I remember them from school, but I thought you died," the voice sounded confused.

 

"my dad lied sold me, my brother found me, and he will find me again I'm not the only one with tracking skills," I said with confidence

 

"Who are you?" I asked

 

"you don't remember me? I used to hang out with you and your brothers almost every day," he said, "no! Clearly, I didn't, or I wouldn't be asking" I said

 

"it's Garth," he said I remembered him always followed Dean and I around like a puppy

 

"yeah I remember," I said

 

"so what you're a werewolf and eat people?" I was trying to waste time for Dean to find me.

 

"Well let's get you untied," Garth said untying me

 

"Why are you untying me?" I asked baffled

 

"because I know you won't hurt me," Garth said

 

"how do you know that?" I asked "I just do, here are your glasses," he said handing them to me I put them on,

 

"you know dean's going to be pissed you hit me," I said

 

"yeah but it will be alright we don't eat people," he said "really because the three dead bodies tell a different story," I said walking behind Garth

 

"I know it's a different pack, we wanted to talk to you guys, but we saw you get hit, so we stepped in," Garth said

 

"So why not call Dee and tell him where I am?" I asked

 

"We already did," Garth said, I was taken back maybe there weren't the ones killing people.

 

"Vee?" Dean yelled

 

"I'm here, I'm fine, but my head hurts," I said he pulled me to him checking me over

 

"Is she ok?" Bobby asked

 

"I said I was fine" I whined Dean kissed my forehead.

 

"Thanks, Garth," I said

 

"I really want you guys to catch the ones killing people," Garth said

 

"This is my brother in law Marcus," Garth said introducing the other guy I nodded

 

"hey," Dean said

 

"So now that we all know each other you mind telling us where are the ones making the actual killing Bobby said

 

"yeah they live a few miles from here," Marcus said

 

"Why should we trust you?" I asked,

 

"you don't need to," he said

 

"fair enough," I said

 

"You can follow," Marcus said, walking out the door.

 

"I called Cas after you were grabbed" Dean confessed.

 

"Why!? Why worry him like that?" I said getting mad.

 

"Because I needed to calm down and I knew he would calm me down so I could find you," Dean said.

 

"Did you let him know I was ok?" I was annoyed.

 

"if course I did, I told him you would call him," Dean said.

 

_"Hey Cas it's Vee I'm calling you to let you know I'm ok dean found me I love you I  will call back soon."_

 

"He didn't answer," I said putting my phone away.

 

"Don't be mad little sister, I was worried and when I'm worried I call you or Cas," he said.

 

"I know Dee!" I said.

 

"I know I'm sorry I'm just stressed, they tried to kidnap me, Dee," I said looking at him.

 

"I know, and I promise nothing's going to happen!" He said, smiling at me..

 

We stopped about a half-mile from the barn,

 

"They are in there," Garth said.

 

"I can smell them it's faint," I said, we walked closer Dean keep me behind him

 

" _This seems to easy,"_ I thought a Dean.

 

"You're _not wrong,"_ he thought back at me.

 

"Shit I think we are surrounded," Garth said.

  


 


	29. Chapter 29

I could hear Dean yelling my name, I could also feel the pain radiating throughout my chest where the werewolf clawed me,

 

"did you get him?" I asked before the world turned on its head.

 

"You promised me nothing would happen to her!" I heard Cas saying

 

"it was supposed to be simple!" Dean said,

 

"don't fight guys!" I tried to speak, but nothing came out but a cough

 

"hey, your awake," Cas said, putting a straw in my mouth.

 

"what the hell happened?" I asked,

 

"what do you remember?" Dean asked me

 

"well I remember getting hit over the head, Garth, going to the barn, being surrounded and then everything after that is a blur," I said Dean looked away.

 

"what?" I asked he sighed

 

"Ummm they attacked killed Garth, his brother in law barely got away," Dean said

 

"what about Uncle Bobby?" I asked

 

"he's fine, one jumped you from behind, Vee where did you learn to fight like that?" Dean asked

 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said

 

"those moves I mean it was like you knew the moves before he did," Dean said clearly impressed.

 

"Not well enough, apparently!" I said pointing to my chest

 

"don't joke it's not funny!" Cas said

 

"I don't know Dee, but did we get them!?" I asked

 

"yeah, all but like 1 or 2, we didn't stick around to find out!" Dean said

 

"When can I go home?" I asked.

 

"Ma!" Jack squealed when he saw me,

 

"there's my boy!" I said pulling him close to me soaking in his scent

 

"ma, ma, ma, da!" He kept saying

 

"When did he start this?" I asked

 

"Just this morning," Chuck said

 

"I told him his mama and daddies were coming to get him, and he just started saying it" he added "such a smart boy!" I said

 

"did he eat yet?" I asked

 

"actually yes he did!" Chuck said with a big smile

 

"thank you so much for watching him!" I said smiling at Chuck

 

"anytime, this is the most time I have gotten to spend with him in the last 9 months," Chuck said, smiling at Jack.

"Anytime you want to watch him, you can," I said

 

"I would love that, he's my only grandchild right now so I would love it!" Chuck said,

 

"We better go!" I said giving Chuck a hug

 

"say, bye-bye grandpa," I said to Jack we waved goodbye.

 

"It feels nice to be home!" I said coming down the stairs

 

"Jack asleep," Cas asked.

 

"yup!" I said. Cas was tense

 

"what's wrong?" I asked him

 

"I'm angry, not at you but at Dean, he promised me that nothing would happen to you and now look," he said, pointing to my chest.

 

"Cas that's not his fault, I know he tried his best, but hunting is dangerous sometimes things happen he important thing is that we both can back," I said pulling him in for a hug.

 

"I think I might just be hormonal," he said

 

"no, I think you have a valid reason to be mad!" I said

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling me behind him towards the couch to sit

 

"achey," I said as he pulled me to straddle him.

 

"let me see," he said lifting up my shirt,

 

"it will scar the doctor said," I told Cas

 

"I know," he said, running his fingers across the claw marks I hissed it was still painful, he leaned in and kissed each one.

 

"you're still beautiful," he said pulling my head down for a kiss it was soft and sweet,

 

"where is this coming from? Not that I don't enjoy kissing you!" I asked

 

"it was touch and go when you first got to the hospital, they weren't sure if you were going to wake up," Cas said kissing me again,

 

"wait, what?" I said pulling away

 

"can we talk about it later? I really just want to touch you everywhere!" Cas said pulling me in and kissing my claw marks again

 

"yeah," I breathed out.

 

"Dean, I had to tell her!" Cas yelled

 

"we said we wouldn't there was no need to!" Dean yelled back,

 

"seriously? You're fighting about this!" I said, setting Jack down in his playpen.

 

"No fighting in front of Jack it's not good for him, and it's not good for the twins to get Cas worked up," I said, pulling Cas to me for a hug.

 

"I'm not trying to fight; I just didn't want you to be upset!" Dean said looking kind of sad

 

"oh, you mean about knowing I almost didn't wake up!" I said back walking up to him

 

"I'm sorry!" He said leaning down to kiss me

 

"I know! Now no fighting it's pointless," I said, walking back to the living room the play with Jack.

 

"Did grandpa buy you new toys?" I asked Jack pulling out some blocks we didn't have a few days ago

 

"da, da,!" He squealed and laughed

 

"oh Dada Cas bought them for you," I said, smiling at Cas.

 

"I couldn't help it we went shopping for the house, and we happen to walk by the toys and well you know!" He said looking a bit flustered

 

"I don't care Cas that you bought him toys, he's yours too!" I said handing Jack a block "ma" he said

 

"that's right. I'm your mama!" I said, smiling, he clapped and laughing he continued to babble.

 

"Thank god, my own bed!" I said laying across the bed

 

"really you gonna lay right here so we can't lay down?" Dean said laughing

 

"mmhm" I nodded not moving, Dean started tickling me I was a laugh.

 

"Stop, stop!" Was all I could saying laughing tickling turned into kissing down my neck,

 

"I thought you wanted me to move too!?" I asked

 

"I didn't, but you looked so tempting like this!" Dean said Cas nodding in agreement,

 

"you both gonna be good for me?" Cas asked I looked and Dean

 

"yes, sir!" We both said.

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

"Nothing fits!" Cas complained looking through the closest for something to wear,

 

"that just means we get to go shopping!" Vee said smiling

 

"I just thought I wouldn't start to show yet I'm only 3 months along," Cas said

 

"You're beautiful," I said, rubbing my hand across his belly.

 

, "so are we going shopping?" Vee asked,

 

"yes!" Cas answered.

 

"Cas stop!" I said

 

"Dean I'm not gonna find anything I like everything is feminine and frilly!" Cas said

 

"maybe this store it says it has stuff for male omegas!" Vee said pointing to the store

 

"why can't I just get some sweat pants?" Cas complained walking into the store

 

"Hello, welcome to Omega Male," the clerk said

 

"hi! We are looking for maternity clothes that are a little less female," Vee said, smiling.

 

"why would a pretty thing like you want to look less female?" He asked

 

"it's not for me!" She said with a warning tone

 

"I'm sorry I just assumed," he said

 

"it for me!" Cas said looking embarrassed

 

"of course, how far along are you 3 months twins," Cas said,

 

"Follow me!" The clerk said Cas followed not looking very happy.

 

"I thought he was excited about buying new clothes!" Vee said

 

"yeah I think he was expecting not to need to buy them so soon," I said, we followed Cas to a rack that had more masculine looking clothes, "

 

here this would look amazing on you, bring out those pretty blue eyes!" The clerk said Vee let out a small growl

 

"don't worry, honey I have my own at home just being friendly!" He said

 

"Vee! What is your problem?" I said

 

"what?" She said

 

"You treat everyone who says anything about us like they are going to steal us from you!" I said

 

"Sorry!" She said, walking away, looking at the clothes. I don't know what the hell was going on today Cas is mad cuz nothing fits, and Vee is crazy because the clerk is flirting I can't win today,

 

"where's your sister," Cas asked

 

"she stepped out," I said

 

"can you go get her? I need her opinion!" Cas asked me

 

"Yeah, babe I'll go get her!" I said, giving him a kiss. I walked out of the store to find Vee I figured she'd be waiting out front, but she wasn't I went back inside and looked around she wasn't in the store either.

 

"hey did my sister come back in here? About 5'3 dark blonde hair, green eyes glasses," I said to the other clerk.

 

"no I haven't seen her," she said

"Cas!" I yelled

 

"what!? What's wrong?" He asked coming out of the dressing room,

 

"Vees not outside and she's not in here," I said starting to panic

 

"did you try calling her?" Cas asked

 

"yeah I'll do it right now," I said, walking back out of the store "it just rings and then goes to voicemail," I yelled at Cas.

 

"let's go!" He said, rushing out the door.

 

"Do you think she went to the bathroom?" Cas asked

 

"I don't know where the hell did she go?" I asked

 

"damn it Vee answer the fucking phone!" I said calling her again,

 

"she wouldn't just leave!" Cas said we walked to the bathrooms Cas checked the omega I checked the alphas nothing.

 

We checked the food court maybe she got hungry, she wasn't there.

 

"you don't think.." Cas started

 

"Don't say it don't fucking say it!" I said,

 

"hey!" Vee yelled

 

"where were you?" I yelled

 

"I saw Sammy!" She said looking down

 

"Why didn't you answer your phone!?" I was yelling I was scared something happened to her

 

"I forgot it at home!" She said on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry!" Her voice was shaky, damn it! Now she was upset and crying.

 

"don't just take off like that!" I said pulling her to me hugging her she nodded

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would notice I was only gone for like 5 minutes" she said

 

"I'm sorry I yelled," I said. "Cas did you find anything you liked?" Vee asked

 

"yeah I wanted your opinion, but now I think we should just go and come back another day," he said

 

"but..." she said

 

"don't argue with me right now!" Cas said she nodded Cas took off towards the exit.

 

**Victoria**

"How have things been?" Eileen asked

 

"ok I guess," I said

 

"what happened?" She asked

 

"I accidentally scared Cas and Dee the other day at the store, I stepped out cuz the clerk was flirting with Cas, and it was annoying me, and then I saw Sam, so I went to talk to him, and when I went back they were gone looking for me" I said still feeling guilty for scaring them.

 

"is that why they are not here today?" She asked

 

"no, Dee had to be at work, and Cas wanted to stay home He was feeling tired," I said

 

"This is your first session alone, how do you feel about it?" Eileen questioned

 

"exposed, nervous I guess," I said

 

"why exposed?" She tilted her head

 

"I always have someone to give me reassurance when I don't want to talk about something, and I don't have that today," I answered honestly.

 

"Alright I want you to close your eyes for me we're going to do a little exercise," she said

 

"ok" I was too sure about it, but I did it anyway. I heard the door open.

 

"she's alone," Eileen said I didn't hear and answer everything went black.

 

I was moving in a car or a van I couldn't tell.

 

"Good, you're awake!" Lucifer said

 

"what the hell lucifer What are you doing?" I asked

 

"You see I knew you were going to be trouble the second you got pregnant," he said smiling at me

 

"so what you being helpful was just a ploy?" I said struggling there's not point those are zip ties" he said I shook my head and tried to remember how to get out of zipties.

 

"No, to answer your question it wasn't a ploy, but like I told your twin I would do anything for my mate," he said looking away

 

"where are we going?" I asked

 

"if you're going to kill me I'd like to know where" I added

 

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, "then what's the point?" I asked

 

"You talk too much," he said, putting tape over my mouth, I was trying to send thought anything to Dean hoping he would feel it.


	30. Chapter 30

“Cas?!”

“Slow down” 

“I went to pick up Vic and she wasn’t at Eileen’s” “she was gone Eileen said she left” Cas was crying 

“Baby it’s going to be alright, we will find her” I said 

“I should have gone with her but I just was so tired today” Cas said

“It’s not your fault” I said “I’m gonna call her and then Sam and figure out wats going on” I said hanging up

 

“ _ Hey this is Vee leave me a message or you know text me because I most likely watched it ring”  _

 

Damn it she wasn’t answering I called Charlie our I.T girl she can track anything down. 

 

“Hey! Charlie” I said when she answered “hey Dean what’s going on? I will have that website up in a couple of days if that’s what you are calling about!” She said rushed “no that’s not what I’m calling about I was wondering if you could track a phone for me?” I asked “of course childs play send me the number I’ll let you know when I find it” she said 

 

“thanks, it’s my sisters phone she’s not answering and well I need to find her” I told her 

 

“talk soon” she said and hung up. 

 

“Sammy did you pick up Vee from Eileen’s today?” I asked him 

 

“no I didn’t, I’ll aske Gabe if he did hang on” Sammy said 

 

“no Gabe didn’t either, is everything alright?” He asked

 

“I don’t know man Cas called freaking out Vee wasn’t at Eileen’s she had an appointment today he went to pick her up and she wasn’t there, Sammy what if something's happened?” I said 

 

“it will be alright Dean we will find her I’ll call Bobby you go to Eileen’s see if you can get her scent” he said 

 

“Sammy I can't lose her again, I can’t I don’t think I’ll survive this time” I said

 

“Dean it will alright” he said hanging up. 

 

I really needed to calm down 

 

“hey boss what’s going on?” Benny asked walking into office 

 

“it’s my sister, she missing” I said not looking at him I need to focus 

 

“I’ll help you out brotha!” Benny said 

 

“that would be great Benny thanks” I said standing up 

 

“I’m gonna head over to her therapist office see if I can get a scent” I said

 

“I’ll come with you, I’m not the best tracker but I can bust some heads” Benny said. Benny closed the garage and left a note on the front door stating family emergency. 

  
  


**Victoria**

 

Don’t panic I kept telling myself, just remember your training and you’ll be alright, I should have listen to Dean and kept a knife in my back pocket. 

 

“We are here now be a good girl, you know the routine!” Lucifer said oh no! He brought me back to Crowley!

 

“Lucifer you can’t do this, I’m mated and I have a twin this is punishable by death!” I yelled trying to fight him off he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I kicked as hard as I could until he dropped me 

 

“I should of zipties you legs together” he said looking down at me 

 

“you gonna help me or what” he said to the guard 

 

“you’re back?” He asked

 

“I have a twin and a mate!” I said 

 

“I’m gonna get Mr. Crowley” he said. 

 

“Victoria, nice to see you again dear!” Crowley said to me looking me up and down 

 

“you look healthy” he smirked 

 

“are you gonna take her or what?” Lucifer asked 

 

“of course I will Alister been waiting for her to come back!” He said smiling a wicked smile 

 

“I have a twin and a mate” I said again 

 

“I don’t see...” Crowley started to say looking me over pulled my shirt to the side 

 

“I can’t take her!” He said looking at Lucifer

 

“you’ve always had a twin” Crowley asked angry grabbing my face 

 

“i thought he was dead!” I said looking him in the eyes 

 

“bullocks” he said

 

“so he’s not dead? And let me guess your mates to him so if I take you and your away for to long you’ll get sick again” he asked I nodded 

 

“Luci what have you done?” He asked

 

“look she’s just making trouble for my family” Lucifer said 

 

“I am your family asshole!” I said Crowley raised and eyebrow 

 

“her twin is married to my baby brother” Lucifer said annoyed 

 

“your father is a very powerful man...” Crowley said looking scared

 

“my father isn’t going to come after you because of her” Lucifer said 

 

“there are laws protecting twins! I could be killed because of this!” Crowley yelled

 

“take her inside out her in my office, one is to touch her and I mean no one and take those ties off!”  yelled at the guard I followed him to Crowley’s office. 

  
  
  
  


**Dean**

 

“Hey Charlie” I said answering my phone 

 

“ok Dean I think I’ve got her, it says she’s at 189- lance st” Charlie said 

 

“yeah I’m here that’s her doctors, she’s not here thanks for trying” I said

 

“Dean I can help in other ways I can hack security cameras anything you need if she’s missing I wanna help you find her I know she’s not just your sister” Charlie said 

 

“ok whatever you can do that would be helpful” I said 

 

“did you get a scent?” I asked Benny after hanging up with Charlie 

 

“yeah I think it’s your sister apples and fresh rain and something else I don’t know who that is it smells wrong” Benny said 

 

“that’s Lucifer Vee always said him and his mate always smelled like iron and copper almost like blood” I said 

 

“you mean like Castiel’s brother, he did this he took your sista” Benny said I nodded

 

“but where is the question” I said took my phone out and called Cas. 

 

“So my brother took her” Cas asked  

 

“looks like it Charlie’s doing a thing for me see if she can find anything I’ll call you back I’m getting another call” I said hanging up for answer the other call. 

 

“Dee?” Vee asked 

 

“oh thank god! Where the hell are you?” I asked almost yelling 

 

“I got her Benny” I said “

 

I’m at Crowley’s” she said sounding like she was about to cry 

 

“I’m coming right now” I said hopping in the car. “Benny she’s at Crowley’s” I said to him 

 

“the sex ring place? Why take her there?” Benny asked 

 

“that’s where my dad sold her too when we were kids” I said driving off. 

 

“Damn brotha, I’m sorry that happened” Benny said 

 

“like I said she’s been through a lot” I said

 

“I don’t mean to pry but I do have questions” Benny said

 

“shoot!” I said 

 

“so your daddy just sold her? No reason?” He asked 

 

“he... he thought it was wrong Vee and I being together he didn’t know how deep the bond of twins runs” I said

 

“that’s cold!” Benny said 

 

“how’d you find her?” He asked 

 

“Cas happen to come here looking for a friend Lucifer told him it was like a shelter for omegas with no home, you know the ones who’s alphas have died or they have been kicked out” I said 

 

“he didn’t know it was sex ring” I added, Benny nodded “good thing he found her, how long was she there?” Benny asked 

 

“10 years” I said on the verge of tears. 


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean it was Lucifer?" Chuck asked I looked up at him from the floor where I was playing with Jack

 

"exactly what I said Lucifer, the guard you assigned my therapist and me were all in on it!" I practically yelled back at him startling Jack

 

"I'm sorry little one!" I said handing him a toy

 

"Victoria I am sorry, I don't know what to say" he shook his head like he was trying to shake something loose.

 

"Just tell me what he said to you," chuck said

 

"he didn't really say much he would do anything for his mate, and to behave I knew the routine that's when I realized he was taking me to Crowley's," I said with tears in my eyes.

 

"What happened when you got there?" Chuck asked sitting down next to Jack and me on the floor,

 

"I tried to fight him, but my wrist was zip-tied... so he threw me over his shoulder I kicked him, so he dropped me," I said trying not to cry, jack climbed in my lap and pressed his nose to my neck

 

"Mama?" He said

 

"I'm ok little one!" I said he settled into my lap.

 

"Maybe we should continue after Jack goes down for a nap," Cas said I nodded,

 

"dada!" Jack said to Cas

 

"did you teach him that," chuck asked

 

"no, he just started doing it!" Cas said

 

 

"how's that?" He said pointing to Dean

 

"da!" Jack said

 

"good job!" We said, jack yawned

 

"I'm gonna go put him down for a nap," I said, standing up.

 

"Ok so do you want to continue?" Chuck asked I nodded and sat down on the couch Dean sat next to me

 

"then what happened when you got to Crowley's!?" He asked

 

"um the guard ane out he was a new one, I told him I was a twin, and I had a mate, and he went got Crowley, I told him the same thing, and he got mad at lucifer and then me for not tell him that I was twin" I said looking at Dean.

 

"it's alright little sister," he said kissing me,

 

"and the guard who was assigned to you?" Chuck asked

 

"nothing he never said a word," I said

 

"I'm gonna look into this, and I'll let you know what's going on in the meantime I'm going to have Balthazar stay with you guys, he to stay with you at all times!" Chuck said, I nodded. I hated the idea of a guard following me around or even just inside the house, but chuck thought it was necessary.

 

Balthazar showed up about 20 minutes after Chuck left, Balthazar was average height blonde hair, blue eyes English accent bit of a flirt,

 

"So where am I sleeping?" He asked

 

"um there's a spare bedroom next to Jacks room, you'll stay there," I said

 

"I will show you," Cas said, walking up the stairs. Balthazar followed Cas up the stairs and then came back down.

 

"now I know you don't trust me the last guard clearly had no regard for the job, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your family," he said looking at me,

 

"we will see," I said walking into the kitchen

 

"I'm sorry she's just been through a lot, and I don't think she's told us everything that happened the other day!" Cas said I walked back into the living room

 

"look, I just don't want you to make promises you can't keep!" I said

 

"You have no idea how sadistic and sneaky Nick is he will do anything to get Jack back!" I said

 

"I understand," Balthazar said.

 

"Here's what I don't understand why doesn't Nick just have his own pup?" Dean asked

 

"because he can't get pregnant!" I said

 

"then adopt one! There are loads of pups in need of a home" Dean said

 

"he did Dean, I took him back!" I said looking at him

 

"little sister kidnapping a pup from someone after they are born is not the same as adopting they stole Jack from you," Dean growled.

 

"it's not the same to us, it didn't matter to him, I had a pup with his mate!" I said

 

"you don't understand your not an omega things are different for us, we don't have the statues unless we are mated we have no rights unless we have an alpha we can buy and sell like cattle, you'll never understand what it's like!" I said, storming upstairs.

 

It wasn't like Dean didn't care about omegas it that he doesn't know what it's like to be worried about being bought and sold to be kidnapped, he had nothing to worry about when he left the house, Cas and I had to take scent blockers and travel together bites showing to let others know we were not on the market it made me an angry.

 

"Little sister!?" Dean asked walking into our room

 

"What!?" I snapped

 

"you're right I don't know what it's like, and I'll never really know but what I do know is steal a pup from another omega is wrong no matter what! Whether you had Jack with Lucifer or you had him with me it doesn't matter he was selfish and look what it did to Jack he's smaller than the other kids his age, he's behind in almost everything because he needed his mama and he didn't have you, and that's selfish" Dean said

 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was so scared Dee, I was so scared I'd never see you or Cas again and that hurt more than anything to lose my family all over again!" I said crying

 

"What did Crowley say to you?" Dean asked

 

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked

 

"because I keep getting a picture of Alistair, don't get mad you're projecting, and I can't help it," he said, pulling me into his lap.

 

"little sister, please tell me!" He begged.

 

"He said that Alister was waiting for me to be brought back, that he would pay a pretty penny for me the only reason he sent me back was because I had to go to the hospital!" I said

 

"I'm so sorry, I let Sam know Eileen was in on it," Dean said kissing me on the corner of my mouth I turned and kissed him, I moved so I was straddling his lap he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me forward. Cas came into the room.

 

"what's up?" He asked as I trailed kisses down his neck

 

"Just making sure you're alright," Cas said smiling,

 

"I'll be downstairs" he said, Dean nodded and lifted my head so I could kiss his mouth, I pulled at the hem of his shirt he pulled his shirt over his head, he pulled off my shirt and ran his hands down my sides I sighed, as he kissed down my neck and across my chest

 

"let's take this off," he said unclasping my bra,

 

"God you're beautiful" he mumbled turning so we were laying on the bed I moved up, Dean place and arm on each side of my head

 

"I swear I won't let that bastard get you," Dean said with all seriousness.

 

"I know Dee!" I said leaning up to kiss him again, slowly he worked his way down my neck, cupping my breast in his hand, he moved his hand and worked open my pants

 

"up," he said I lifted my hips so he could pull off my pant and underwear I laughed a little

 

"What!?" He said with a smile

 

"I love you!" I said

 

"I love you, you smell amazing," he said, kissing my inner thigh and then switching to the other.

 

He kissed all the way down, he licked me. I let out a sigh and tried not to move.

 

"god!" I said I could feel him smile I worked his fingers into me, he removed his fingers

 

"shit!" I said

 

"I'm close" he stopped and took his pants off laid back on top of me, he grabbed the end of his cock with one hand and teased me a bit.

 

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!" I said he pushed in, it felt terrific he moved in and out slowly,

 

"so good" he whispered he was grunting

 

"harder," I said he got on his knees and changed the angle, and it was terrific.

 

"faster," I said

 

"I'm. Not. Gonna. Last" he said he flipped me over I let out a small scream of surprise.

 

"sorry little sister!" Dee said sliding back into me

 

"oh, fuck!" He said pounding into me all you could hear was the slapping of skin

 

"I'm gonna cum," I said

 

"me too," he said, spilling into me.

 

"Holy shit I needed that!" I said cuddling up next to Dean me too he kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest.

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

 

"Hey!" I said walking back downstairs

 

"she's asleep?" Balthazar asked

 

"yeah!" I said with a smile

 

"she told me what Crowley said to her," I told Cas.

 

"what did he say?" He asked me

 

"that Alistair was waiting for her, and he would pay, and I quote a pretty penny for her," I told him, Cas shook his head.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask what so special about your sister?" Balthazar asked

 

"I mean yes she's beautiful but not the first female omega I have meet," he said

 

"that's the thing female Omegas are rare in the trade she's a prize, all the other ones there are male," Cas said, Balthazar nodded.

 

"so this Alister what's his deal?" He asked

 

"Vee hasn't told us all of it, but from what she has told us he's a sadist, enjoyed keeping her tied to the bed for hours, whipped and beat her until she scared, you should see her back it goes all the way down to her butt, broken bones most never set right" I said shaking so hard the more I told him the angrier I got,

 

"Lucifer And Nick want Jack because?" Balthazar asked

 

"Jack is Lucifer and Vee's pup, Nick took him right after he was born shipped Vee back to Crowley's after making sure she couldn't have anymore," I said.

 

"Wow! Chuck didn't tell me any of this!" Balthazar said

 

"if you want to leave and have someone else take over we understand," Cas said

"No! I mean it's a lot, how long was she in the trade for?" Balthazar asked

 

"10 years we were 14 when dad sold her!" I said trying not to tear up

 

"when he would get drunk he would talk about her, you know? How awesome she was and her amazing tracking ability and how she made the family whole and how much he missed her" I said with a shaken voice

 

"You never told me that!" Vee said

 

"I didn't want to make you upset, don't be mad at me please" I begged her I couldn't stand the thought of her mad at me,

 

"I'm gonna check on Jack!" She said walking back upstairs

 

"damn it, I didn't know she was there!" I said

 

"it's alright, I'll talk to her!" Balthazar said walking upstairs

 

"but..." I started Cas stopped me

 

"If he's going to be with her all the time he might as well learn," Cas said smiling.

 

"Remind me to leave her alone when she's mad!" Balthazar said coming back down

 

"talk about a tongue lashing, all without one swear" he laughed.

 

"she's one of a kind," I said laughing.

 

"Sorry but we figured if you were going to be with her all the time you should learn her moods, 99% of the time she happy and laughing it's the 1% when she's in her head that she gets moody and snappy, she doesn't mean it her empathy makes her feel guilty" Cas said

 

"how do you know so much about her?" Balthazar asked

 

"I spend almost every day with her, all but the last therapy sessions I have been at I learned a lot about her," he said shrugging,

 

"Is there anything else I should know?" Balthazar asked

 

"if you must know, Dean and I can read each other's minds!" Vee said walking down the stairs with Jack, Balthazar looked shocked

 

"is that all twins?" He asked

 

"I don't know," Vee said, going into the kitchen.

 

"Cas, what are you making for dinner?" She yelled

 

"I was thinking chicken tonight," he said, walking over to her, she gave him a kiss.

 

"You smell like Dean," he said smelling her,

 

"I didn't take a shower yet," she said smiling tilting her head, so he had better access to her neck

 

"how do you smell like apples and cherries?" Balthazar asked Cas growled I low growl

 

"I'm sorry!" He said backing out of the kitchen he looked at me I smiled

 

"are they both like that?" He asked in a hushed voice, "you have no idea," I said laughing. 

 

We sat down at the dinner table,

 

"Balthazar, are you going to eat?" Vee asked

 

"I don't normally eat with clients," he said

 

"well you do tonight," she said, setting a place for him across from her. Balthazar sat down

 

"thank you," He said,

 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier when you came to check on me, I was upset, and I took it out on you," Vee said

 

"I accept your apology," he said with a smile.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get it," Balthazar said, getting up from the table, Vee looked nervous she turned her attention to jack putting more food on his tray.

 

"Can I help you?" Balthazar asked

 

"I'm here to see my sister!" Sam said pushing his way in Gabriel right behind him,

 

"little sister!" Sam said pulling her into a hug

 

"Hi Sam," She said, "Hi Gabriel!" She said giving him a small wave

 

"hi, sis!" He said back

 

"Cassie, can I get a drink?" Gabriel asked

 

"sure," Cas said looking confused,

 

"I am so sorry Vee I never would have suggested you go if I knew!" Sammy said

 

"I know," Vee said, looking down.

 

"so get this, I have known Eileen for two years she was a the college teaching an omegas rights class that I took that's how we became friends, so I had another friend of mine run a background check on her after dean called me, her real name isn't Eileen Leahy it's Pamela Barnes she runs scams all across the country gets the most money she can move on and starts over new name new profession, I swear I had no idea!" Sammy said Vee nodded and didn't say anything

 

"Thanks Sam!" She said, Vee, got up and took Jack out of his high chair and went upstairs.

 

"She's mad at me," Sam said, sitting down.

 

"How can you tell she didn't even say anything?" Balthazar said

 

"she never calls me Sam, she always calls me Sammy," he said

 

"she didn't even say I'm older when you called her little sister!" I said

 

"Should I talk to her?" He asked me looking worried

 

"Just give her a minute, she'll take care of Jack he seems to keep her temper in check, he got upset earlier when Chuck was here questioning her about what happened," I said

 

"what happened?" Balthazar asked

 

"it was adorable; he climbed into her lap and said mama prepared his nose to her neck," I said, Sammy, nodded.

 

"he does love her," he said.

 

"Gabriel!" Cas yelled

 

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why he would do this I mean he's been helpful!" Gabriel said

 

"you calling Vee a liar," I asked.

 

"no exactly," he said

 

"then what are you saying, Gabriel?" Vee asked he jumped

 

"I'm gonna put a bell on you!" He said

 

"so you think I made it up for what attention? Or you can't believe that your big brother is just a sadist who gets off on someone else's pain," Vee said, looking him in the eye.

 

"That's not what I'm saying, I just don't want to believe it he was nice at on point why do this?" Gabriel asked,

"they want Jack! Nick flies off the handle, Lucifer is calculating let us think its all Nick and take the heat off of him no ones looking in his direction" Vee said, Gabriel, nodded "you're right" he said, "I'm sorry" he added "me too" She said.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard triggers Child death
> 
> Just so however is reading this knows this chapter and the next one broke my heart to write and i was depressed for a week after writing this.

**4 months later**

Victoria

 

"I can't wait to get these kids out!" Cas complained coming down the stairs

 

"I'm sorry your so uncomfortable babe," Dean said rubbing Cas' tummy giving him a kiss, Deans been supportive giving into Cas' every whim,

 

"if you keep walking up and down the stairs it might help labor kick in," I said smiling

 

"I can barely walk," Cas said waddling to the couch,

 

"dada!" Jack yelled from in playpen when he saw Cas and Dean

 

"hi! Jack!" Cas said sitting down on the couch,

 

"ok, what time do we need to be to dads?" Cas asked

 

"1ish when we get there chuck said not to rush you!" I said sitting down next to him

 

"what's dean doing?" Cas asked me

 

"he is helping Balthazar install the car seats in the new SUV your dad got us!" I said

 

"I'm so tired of being pregnant!" Cas said looking at me he looked tired

 

"I know that last few weeks feel like years," I said with a laugh,

 

"thank you for planning the baby shower," Cas said kissing me

 

"of course, I love you, and you deserve to be pampered and worshiped like the king you are," I said, smiling at him.

 

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Balthazar asked walking into the house

 

"Now I know why you always complain when we dress up!" Cas said looking at

 

"that was all Anna you know me, we'd be in jeans!" I said, helping Cas off the couch.

 

"So Cas and I are going to take the impala, Vee and Balthazar and Jack will be in his car," Dean said

 

"Why are we taking two cars?" I asked

 

"so we can leave when we want," Dean said

 

"Good point!" I said,

 

"you ok Cas?"' I asked helping him into the car

 

"yeah just feel like a house!" He said smiling at me I leaned in a gave him a kiss

 

"take care of him/her!" Dean and I said at the same time.

 

"Jacky boy," I said talking to Jack in the back seat as he babbled up a storm,

 

"what do you see? Do you see trees?" I asked him he laughed,

 

"he's such a happy baby, I remember when I was at the house one day Nick brought him over, and all he did was cry," Balthazar said

 

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me," I said looking out the window listening to Jack,

 

"lookout!" I yelled at the truck smashed into my side of the car.

 

"Don't you touch him!" I yelled Jack was screaming, someone opened the back door and took him out,

 

"Balthazar?" I yelled, he didn't answer, there was glass everywhere I tried to unlatch e seat belt it would come undone

 

"Jack!" I yelled I couldn't hear him anymore

 

"Jack, Jack!" I yelled, trying to undo my belt it was stuck Balthazar was knocked out, "son of a bitch!" I yelled today of all the fucking days, Nick had to pull some shit.

 

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard someone asked

 

"yeah, my pup Jack someone took him, my driver is knocked out, and I can't get my belt undone!" I said, "I called 911," he said,

 

"where's Jack?" I yelled

 

"You need to calm down!" He said

 

"no! What I need to get out of this car!" I yelled trying to reach the glove box to look for the knife I know Balthazar keeps in there, my phone was ringing,

 

**"Vee where the hell are you?"**

"Someone hit us, they took Jack."

" **What!?"**

"They took Jack, I can't get my belt off Dee they took Jack!" I yelled

"I'm **on my way back, where are you?"**

"A few blocks from chuck's house."

"I'm **coming little sister."**

"Hurry"

 

I could hear the ambulance sirens,

 

"miss can you tell me if your in any pain," the medic asked

 

"I don't know, I just need to find Jack!" I said

 

"she keeps talking about her pup, but he wasn't in here when I got here," the man said

 

"Balthazar!?" I said

 

"What happened!?" He asked waking up

 

"someone hit us and took Jack!" I said

 

"Someone get me out of this damn car!" I yelled

 

"We can't get you out just yet we need to make sure nothing is broke and stabilize your neck," the medic said

 

"I'm alright! Just get me out!" I said again. The medic helped Balthazar out he refused to go to the hospital, but the practitioners wouldn't take no for an answer seeing as how he was knocked out.

 

"Vee!?" Dean yelled

 

"I'm here," I yelled back.

 

"you're in a lot of pain," he said

 

"shut up and help me, we need to find Jack," I said I needed to get the scent from the car, I opened the back door a took a deep breath.

 

"it's familiar but not," I said, I followed it about three blocks from where we were hit,

 

"it's gone they must have gotten in a car," I said looking at Dean,

 

"son of a bitch!" I yelled, "I'm gonna kill the fucker!" I yelled

 

"little sister, you need to calm down!" Dean said trying to pull me into a hug

 

"You gotta calm down!" He said again, my phone rang,

 

" **If you wanna see jack meet me at the quarry."**

"Who is this?" "Hello!" "Damn it!"

 

"Who was it?" Dean asked

 

"I don't know they said if I wanted to see Jack, I need to go to the quarry," I said, walking towards the car.

 

"Vee wait!" Dean said,

 

"We need to think this through," he said

 

"I'm calling Sam!" He said. After he talked to Sam, we drove towards the quarry,

 

"Sams going to meet us at the service entrance," Dean said,

 

"I have a bad feeling!" I said, "like what?" Dean asked

 

"like one of us isn't gonna come back," I said looking out the window.

 

We got to the service entrance by the quarry,

 

"hey, Vee!" Sammy said

 

"hiya Sammy," I said hugging him,

 

"so get this there's only one car and one person that I have seen," he stated handing Dean the binoculars,

 

"looks like Nick," he said giving them to me

 

"son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip him into pieces" I said growling a bit, "you gotta be calm!" Dean said I nodded

 

"I'm going down!" I said my phone buzzed in my pocket

 

**"You better be alone."**

"I am."

**"Good"**

 

He hung up, I walked up. Nick turned and looked at me. He was holding Jack.

 

"sweet little Victoria, everyone loves you!" He said stepping closer to the edge

 

"Nick let's just talk, you can put Jack in the car, and we can talk," I said, stepping slowly towards him.

 

"how come you get everything and I get nothing?" he said through his teeth.

 

"what are you talking about?" I asked gently

 

"Mama!" Jack cried

 

"yeah mama's here it's alright, Nicks just wanted to see you," I said

 

"see Jack calls you mama, you have a twin! A twin for god sakes, you are precious and protected, you have the perfect mate who never cheats, who would never go to a whore house and bring home a filthy animal to have a pup with!" He yelled, Jack started crying Nick shushed him

 

"Nick I promise you I didn't want any of it, my dad sold me because he didn't want me, I just wanted my brothers that's all I wanted," I said stepping closer.

 

"Back up!" He said getting closer to the edge

 

"Nick please, please just put Jack down," I said

 

"Are you begging me?" He said with a smirk,

 

"yes! Please, Nick!" I begged again

 

"look you can keep him, ok just please don't hurt him!" I said, putting my hands up,

 

"You really think it's that easy, no it's not," he jumped over the edge with Jack,

"no!" I yelled. Sam grabbed me before I could follow. 

 

 

 

 

Dean

Sam and I crept down behind Vee to make sure Nick didn't try anything,

 

"something's not right," Sam said

 

"No!" Vee yelled as Nick jumped into the quarry with Jack, Sammy took off before Vee could follow.

 

"Let me go! Let me go! Jack!" She yelled and hit Sam. He held her knowing there was no way either one of them survived that fall. This time of year the quarry was empty just rocks at the bottom, I looked over the side both Nick, and Jack wasn't moving.

 

Vee wasn't even crying she just stared off into space, the police showed up,

 

"I think she's in shock," the medic said

 

"We should take her to the hospital," they said

 

"I'll get her into the ambulance," I said

 

"little sister, you need to go to the hospital," I said she looked up at me, I had never seen such void in her eyes. I picked her up she didn't even fight, I placed her on the bed in the back of the ambulance,

 

"I'll meet you at the hospital," I said, kissing her forehead she didn't even blink.

 

"How is she?" Sam asked when he was done answering the polices questions they hauled up both their bodies

 

"Damn Sammy I don't know if she's gonna come back from this!" I said tears falling

 

"she's not feeling anything, nothing I can't get anything from her..." I started to say

 

"let me go!" Vee yelled

 

"I need to see him, please I need to see him!" She cried

 

"not like this Little sister!" I said pulling her to me holding on the her

 

"Dee please!" She begged, the officer nodded the coroner opened Jacks body bag, I don't think I have ever heard someone make the noise my sister did the pain in her cry, I had never felt anything to compare it to, Sam took her and held her while she sobbed

 

"Sammy, he killed my boy!" She said

 

"I know," he said holding her tighter kissing the top of her head,

 

"We need to get her to the hospital," the medic said Sam nodded his head and picked Vee up, all I could do was watch I was no help I felt everything Vee did, and I didn't know how to help her.

 

Cas met us at the hospital,

 

"Dean, what happened?" He asked hugging me, I swallowed

 

"uh, I guess Nick rammed their car, knocked out Balthazar that's why he's here," I said taking a breath, I looked up Chuck and Balthazar came walking down the hall.

 

"I... Cas" I said looking at him with tears in my eyes I could stop them from falling I was trying to be healthy for Vee, but I couldn't get the image of Jacks little lifeless body and the pain my sister was in out of my head,

 

"it's alright I'm right here," Cas said hugging me and running his fingers through my hair,

 

"is Vic alright?" He asked me

 

"no!" I said,

 

"what do you mean no!?" Balthazar asked

 

"she was yelling about finding Jack when they hauled me off," he said

 

"uh yeah, Nick called her, he had Jack" I took another breather trying to gather my thoughts.

 

"he said to meet him at the quarry, he umm... he... jumped with Jack" I shook my head, Cas gasped.

 

"Jack?" He asked, I shook my head.

 

"Can we see her?" I asked the nurse

 

"who?" She asked "my sister Victoria Winchester," I said

 

"of course," she said with a small smile.

 

"thank you," Cas said, she was sitting on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Sam was in the chair next to his eye red-rimmed.

 

"Vee!?" I said she looked at me and held out her arms. I climbed into the bed with her, she put her head against my chest.

 

"Hey, Cas!" She said looking at him with no emotion in her voice

 

"hi, sweet girl!" He said leaning down kissing her head,

 

"m sorry I ruined your party," she said, "you did no such thing!" Cas said, "

 

"Hey, Victoria the police want to ask you some questions if that's alright?" Chuck said in a quiet voice, she nodded the police came in and asked questions and then left.

 

"Everyone out!" The nurse said walking in Vee growled at her

 

"none of that" the nurse said

 

"Is he your mate?" She asked not really looking at us,

 

"she's my mate and my twin! I said

 

"Cas too!" She said

 

"ok anyone who isn't a mate needs to leave, she needs to rest," the nurse said,

 

"Actually I think I'm gonna go home," Cas said sheepishly

 

"of course Cas, you can't sleep here," Vee said, giving him a half-smile holding out her arms to him.

 

"I love you!" He said

 

"I love you too, Cas!" Vee said, "

 

bye little sister" Sam said kissing the top of her head

 

"bye Sammy," Vee said, Chuck left Vee didn't say anything to him,

 

"I'll be at the house with Castiel," Balthazar said

 

"keep him safe!" Vee said with a warning tone, Balthazar's eyes went wide he nodded, Vee settled back down cuddling into my chest I put my arms around her and just held her.

 

I woke up Vee wasn't in bed,

 

"Vee?" I asked kind of quiet in case she was asleep in the chair, no answer I got up pulled my shoes on, I looked in the bathroom she wasn't there, the cafeteria was closed so Vee couldn't get food if she were hungry.

 

"uh hi!" I said to the nurse that the desk

 

" can I help you?" She asked

 

"Yeah, have you seen my sister I woke up and she's not in the room," I said she looked worried

 

"not to sound insensitive but she would happen to be the one who lost her pup?" She asked I nodded

 

"I'm so sorry, I haven't seen her I just got here it was shift change about 20 minutes ago, what does she look like?" She asked

 

"umm about 5'3, dark blonde hair, green eyes same as mine, umm glasses," I said getting worried

 

"she's your twin," she said "yes she is," I said

 

"I'm alert security," she said, picking up the phone.

 

"What's the matter?" Balthazar answered his phone

 

 

"Vee slipped out of the hospital," I said

 

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up, I called Sam.

 

"dean!?" He asked

 

"I can't find Vee, I fell asleep, and she wasn't in the room when I woke up," I said

 

"I'll be there in 10," he said, I had to think before security found her she was in no place to have an asshole beta trying to talk her down. When were kids and dad would get mad or she was sad she would climb to the highest point she could find, the roof? "Is there roof access?" I asked the nurse

 

"yeah it's 2 flights up, but it's alarmed," she said, looking worried.

 

"it was," I said running towards the stairs, I got to the roof door the alarm was disabled,

 

"she's too smart!" I mumbled opening the door looking around, I spotted her sitting on the ledge

 

"Vee?" I asked not to loud to startle her

 

"I couldn't sleep," she said,

 

"Why are you up here?" I asked

 

"it used to make me feel like the whole world was out there waiting for us the Winchester's saving people, hunting things, the family business you know," she said.

 

"man I loved hunting, that rush of saving people from the monsters, and now I couldn't even save Jack," she said her voice cracking.

 

"I couldn't save my own family," she said her voice thick with tears, security came rushing through the door.

 

"You can't be up here! How did you get out here?" He asked

 

"I disabled the alarm," she said simply,

 

"I want some whiskey," she said, sliding off the ledge walking back to the door.

 

I followed her back to the room, she put her clothes back on

 

"little sister, where you going?" I asked

 

"home, Cas is all alone what if he goes into labor?" She said matter of factly

 

"no, you need to stay here," I said, taking her hands.

 

"Dean! I can't" she said

 

"I can't sit here and think there are things that need to be done," she said

 

"and they can wait," I said, lifting her chin so she would look at me.

 

"don't make me use my alpha voice," I said, she nodded and laid down on the bed, Sam came running into the room balthazar right behind him.

 

"You found her," they said

 

"she was on the roof," I said

 

"How!?" Balthazar asked

 

"I disabled the alarm, and picked the lock," she said

 

"I think I needed to know all of this, what else?" He asked

 

"I can track anything, even with a two-day-old scent. I know self-defense and some martial arts" she said shrugging like it wasn't necessary, the nurse came in.

 

"little miss you scared all of us, your brother the most I think," she said,

 

"I need to check your head, you got a nasty cut," she told Vee

 

"hows Cas!?" Vee asked Balthazar

 

"he's worried about you," he said honestly.

 

"I should call him," Vee said looking for her phone,

 

**"Hello!"**

"Hey Cas"

**"Vic, are you ok? Where were you?"**

"I just need some air, I was on the roof."

**"You should try and sleep."**

"I can't every time I close my eyes."

**"I wish I were there with you, but you have Dean talk to him, please for me be a good girl, my sweet girl."**

"Ok Cas, I sorry I worried you, I love you, and I'll be a good girl."

**"I love you too, put Dean on for me."**

"He wants to talk to you," Vee said handing me her phone and climbing into Sam's lap,

 

"Hey, babe!"

**"How is she really?"**

"Hang on, I stepped out, I don't know she's not trying to feel it. I think it's too much for her."

**"Tell her she's a good girl, sweet girl like we do when she gets in her head, and she needs to hear that right now."**

"Ok I think we will be home in a few hours she tried to leave a little bit ago, she sitting with Sam right now seeking comfort from him."

**"That's good, she's not pushing anyone away yet."**

"Yeah, I'm worried."

" **I know I love you."**

"Love you too, I'm gonna see if I get her to go to sleep."

**"Alright, call me."**

"I will."

 

"She fell asleep?" I asked Sam nodded

 

"I guess I'm staying," he said with a small chuckle.

 

"I always forget how small she is," he said, wrapping a protective arm around her.

 

"Well I'm gonna head back to the house check on Castiel I'll see you later," Balthazar said.

 

"I know what you mean, when she first came home I thought I was going to crush her," I said with a laugh,

 

"hey remember when we were kids and that one guy god what was his name? Oh, Randy, Was picking on me and she walked up to him and punched him" Sam said

 

"Yeah dad was pissed that she broke the kid's nose, his parents threaten to sue dad, she stood up to then stood between dad and the parents and told them what was what," I said laughing.

 

"Do you ever think dad regretted what he did to her? selling her off" Sammy asked

 

"sometimes, remember when he would get drunk and talk about her after we thought she died and he would say we had to find her, I wish I pushed him more to tell me we could have gotten her out," I said Sam nodded, Vee whimpered a bit.

 

"she's having a nightmare, talk to her," I said to Sam.

 

"little sister it's alright I'm here, and Dean is here," Sam said she screamed Jack's name, woke up crying the nurse came running in.

 

"sorry bad dream," she said getting up from Sammy's lap,

 

"sorry Sammy," she said walking into the bathroom turning on the shower "she shouldn't with that head wound" the nurse whispered

"she'll be fine," I said,

 

"I'm gonna take off, I told Gabriel what happened he's not doing too good, he feels awful for ever doubting Vee," Sam said

 

"I get it," I said he left "I got her," I told the nurse she left I went into the bathroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters were really hard for me

 

 

 

**Victoria**

 

"Little sister?" Dean asked walking coming into the bathroom

 

"yeah, Dee?" I asked

 

"do you want me in there with you or do you want to be alone?" He asked

 

"I want you," I said I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be in my head it was too hard, Dean climb into the shower wrapped his arms around me

 

"you're not supposed to get that wet," he said touching the butterflies on my forehead from the crash, I shrugged against him

 

"I can't do this, I can't stop and think about it, Dee. I don't wanna feel it!" I said on the verge of tears, "I never thought he would actually..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because if I said it out loud, it means Jack was gone for good, and I wasn't ready to deal with it yet; I didn't want to deal with it.

 

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew how to help you," he said

 

"You are just here," I said turning to kiss him,

 

"I can't sleep every time I close my eyes. I see it!" I said,

 

"I know I see it too!" Dean said,

 

"We can't have a funeral, and a baby shower is that weird?" I asked.

 

"We should lay down you've been through a lot, you need to rest," Dean said lay down on the bed next to me, the nurse came back in

 

"feel a little bit better?" She asked

 

"not really," I said it was the truth, she looked at me with pity in her eyes she shook her head and walked out

 

"that's it I can't be here anymore," I said getting up, and pulling my shoes on.

 

"Vee you can't leave, how are you gonna get home?" Dean asked I just looked at him and walked out of the room, who said anything about going home, I was going to find Lucifer.

 

"You can't just walk out," Dean said, grabbing my arm.

 

"Watch me," I said pulling away I was still running in and adrenaline high,

 

"miss you can't leave the doctor hasn't cleared you," security said I growled a low threat at him he backed up

 

"her eyes glowed," he said to Dean,

 

"where are you going to go!?" Dean asked following me down the stairs,

 

"to find Lucifer!" I said, "and then what?" He asked

 

"I'm gonna kill him," I said.

 

"It's not gonna bring Jack back or make you feel better!" Dean said

 

"no it won't bring Jack back nothing's going to bring jack back, but Lucifer is the reason Jacknis dead!" I yelled Dean stepped back

 

"You wanna know what Nick said he said I had everything the perfect mate who would never cheat on me or bring home filth and you know what he was right you and Cas would never do anything to hurt me, but Lucifer drove Nick to this!" I said,

 

"what do you think that would do to Cas? Your Cas!" Dean asked me I looked at him I hadn't even thought about that

 

"You promised to be a good girl! Are you a good girl?"

 

 

 

"No!" I said looking down, damn it, I hated when they used that against me

 

"Take me home please I can't sit there anymore! Take me home to Cas" I begged

 

"Alright," He said, giving up, "thank you," I smiled.

 

"Why are you here?" Cas asked in a gentle voice

 

"I needed you," I said looking down

 

"she left and was trying to go after you brother," Dean said

 

"is that true?" Cas asked I nodded

 

"sweet girl," he said holding me close,

 

"You should rest, and your head is bleeding again," Cas said looking sad his eye red-rimmed, Cas had me tucked against his belly I felt one the babies kick

 

"Hello!" I said rubbing the spot where the pup kicked

 

"I can't wait to meet you," I said to the pups and kissed where they kicked. "

 

Let me clean your head" Cas said trying to get up from the couch "

 

I'll get the stuff" I said getting up and heading to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror that was a mistake, my eyes were bloodshot, I looked extra pale, the cut on my head was bleeding again I had blood running down my face I got the first aid kit and left the bathroom.

 

"There," Cas said kissing my head

 

"Cas?" He looked at me with big blue eyes

 

"don't let me get too far in my head, I don't think I'll be able to get back out!" I said seriously

 

"sweet girl, I will help you any way I can, but right now I think we need to go back to the hospital," Cas said

 

"What!?" I said

 

"like now!" He said

 

"oh, shit! DEAN!" I yelled

 

"what!? What is it!?" He yelled back running down the stairs,

 

"it's time!" I said running to get Cas' go bag and Deans,

 

"ok" he looked scared, "come on, I'll drive," I said, pulling Dean.

 

We got to the hospital got Cas to his room, hooked up to monitors and an IV in,

 

"How ya feeling hun!?" The nurse asked

 

"I'm in pain," Cas gasped.

 

"The contractions are still far apart, we'll get you some meds in a little bit after the doctor sees you," she said checking over everything

 

"Thanks," Dean said, holding Cas' hand.

 

"I'm gonna step into the hall for a minute," I said not waiting for an answer, I should be happy, but instead I was angry not at Cas but at myself.

 

"Little sister, what are you doing out here?" Sammy asked me

 

"I needed a minute, ya know prep myself for everyone" I lied.

 

"I get it," he said, smiling a sad smile. Anna and Michael along with Adam showed up next

 

"Victoria, I am so sorry!" Anna said pulling me into a hug

 

"Hey, Cas is asking for you!" Dean said, poking his head out, I walked back into the room.

 

"What can we do for you?" Cas asked me

 

"Nothing, I just have to work through it and today is not the day for that to happen," I said smiling at him he just tilted his head in that adorable way I love,

 

"ok well come hold my hand," Cas said smiling,

 

"Anna and Michael are here," I said

 

"Your dad isn't here yet," I added, Cas nodded squeezing my hand.

 

"You gotta breath Cas," I said coaching him through the contraction,

 

"This is the worst pain!" Cas said looking at I nodded

 

"it's like having 20 bones broken at once," I said not knowing if that little fact was helpful or not,

 

"thank you for that" Cas said laughing,

 

"Hey it's ok to not be happy right now, I understand," he said frowning a bit, I looked at him tears in my eyes

 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying... I'm so angry right now!" I said looking up so I wouldn't start crying."

 

I know my sweet girl," he said.

 

Chuck came along with Balthazar,

 

"You could have told me," he said

 

"Sorry, I forgot about you!" I said, he laughed.

 

 

"Victoria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chuck asked

 

"now's not the time!" Sam said looking at Chuck,

 

"Sam!" Gabriel said he hadn't said a word to me,

 

"it's fine!" I said follow chuck down the hall,

 

"First, I wanna say how so..." I cut him off

 

"I know! What else because I can't do this right now Cas needs me!" I said turning away

 

"I'm taking care of everything for Jack so don't worry about it," he said I nodded and walked away past Sammy

 

"Vee wait!" He said

 

"I need air!" I said, walking towards the stairs I went up to the roof they hadn't fixed the door yet.

 

"You can't be out here!" I heard I turned around,

 

"it's you!" The guard said

 

"I got her!" Adam said,

 

"Cas was asking for you Dean and Sam said you'd be out here!" He said,

 

"so you came to get me?" I asked.

 

"I just knew everyone else wants to try and comfort you, but I know to just let you be," Adam said

 

"Thanks," I said, walking back inside.

 

"Hey, Cas!" I said walking into his room, everyone was busy rushing around

 

"what's going on?" I asked,

 

"one of the pups is having a hard time, so they aren't going to wait, emergency c-section," Dean said with tears in his eyes

 

"only one of us can go in," he said

 

"well that's you," I said "

 

yeah he wanted to see you first" Dean said stepping aside

 

"there's my sweet girl!" Cas said smiling

 

"I'm going to be ok, st a little hiccup that's all," he said I nodded I didn't trust my voice

 

"come here," he said waving me over I hugged him

 

"I promise," he said, "I love you!" I said in a very shaky voice,

 

"I love you too!" He said, kissing me.

 

I paced the halls with Sam and Chuck,

 

"he will be ok" everyone keeps saying

 

"I know!" I finally snapped

 

"Sorry," I said and continued to pace. About an hour later Dean came out with tears in his eyes

 

"girls, we had girls," he said I jumped on him he pulled me to him and kissed me, we followed Dean to the window with all the babies in the nursery

 

"there" he points to the girls in the back row

 

"oh Dee they are perfect, when can we see Cas," I asked

 

"soon they are making him comfortable," Dean said, holding my hand.

 

Everyone congratulated Dean and Cas held the girls and then left,

 

"Vee, do you want to hold one," Dean asked me I nodded and took the baby from him,

 

"hi!" I said to her she opened her eyes pretty green just like Dean and me 

 

"so we wanted to talk to you about something," Cas said

 

"yeah," I said looking at the baby in my arms,

 

"so we were talking about names, and we wanted to name one of the girls after Jack," Cas said

 

"What!?" I asked in a whisper

 

"really?" I asked

 

"yeah! Umm you know we would call her Jackie," Dean said, smiling at me.

 

"thank you!" I said smiling and crying

 

"Can we trade?" I asked Cas who was holding the other baby

 

"and who's, who," I asked

 

"well you're holding Jackie, and this is Claire" Cas said handing the other baby to me after I gave Jackie back to Dean

 

"Hi! Claire," I said she opened her eyes blue like Cas.

 

"I was hoping one of them would have your blue eyes and one had our green eyes," I said smiling.

 

"Ok so daddy and pups need to rest," the nurse said

 

"alpha can stay, you need to go," she said looking at me

 

"two bites," she said looking at my neck

 

"yeah it's a twin thing," I said kissing Claire on the forehead before laying her down,

 

"I'm gonna go home, I need to be in my own bed," I said kissing Cas and then Dean

 

"I love you guys," I said, walking out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 

I planned to go home, I planned to sit in Jack's room and soak in his scent before it's faded and gets corrupted by anyone, I planned on putting his blankets in bags to keep his scent! Yeah that's what I expected, but now I find myself knocking on Lucifer's door, he opened the door eyes rimmed in red staring at me.

 

"Umm hi," He said,

 

"Hi," I said,

 

"can I help you with something?" He asked

 

"I don't know," I said

 

"come in," He said stepping back, I blinked and walked in the house was a mess the table flipped over, chairs on their sides books thrown around, mirror broken I turned and looked at Lucifer's hands

 

"let me clean that," I said walking towards the bathroom getting the first aid kit, he was sitting at the kitchen table I set the equipment down and pulled a chair up I took his hand in mine and looked for pieces of glass. We sat in silence while I took care of his hand,

 

"Vic, I didn't" He couldn't finish

 

"I didn't either," I said, wrapping his hand.

 

"Why did you come here?" He asked me

 

"I really don't know, I was heading back to the house you have two new nieces by the way," I said "really?" He said with a sad smile

 

"yeah umm they named one of them after Jack, they named her Jackie and her sister is Claire," I said

 

"I'm gonna go!" I said standing up and walking towards the door

 

"wait!" Lucifer asked grabbing my arm

 

"I am sorry for everything all the horrible things I did to you!" He said crying

 

"I know," I said, walking out. 

 

I finally made it back to the house, I walked inside and up the stairs to Jack's room filled with all the stuff for the twins we planned on them all sharing a room, for now, I found the big storage bags and placed Jack's big blanket inside smelling it before I closed it sealing in the scent forever. I took one of his smaller quilts and held it to my nose, smelled so much like evergreens in the winter it was a fresh, clean scent, I curled up in the rocking chair and held the blanket to my chest, cried until I fell asleep.

 

"Little sister?" Dean said softly

 

"Dee, what are you doing here?" I asked sleepy rubbing my eyes and stretching,

 

"Cas is fine! The twins are fine, I just came home for a shower and to check on you, you didn't answer your phone I was worried" he said smiling at me,

 

"I'm ok, I went and saw lucifer!" I said

 

"what happened?" Dean asked helping me from the chair I held on to Jacks blanket

 

"nothing, his house was trashed, I cleaned his hand where he punched the mirror, and I came home to put some of Jacks things away," I said walking to the bathroom,

 

"You shouldn't have gone there," Dean said

 

"I know that's not what I was planning on doing I just found myself there," I said,

 

"we will talk more about this, but we need to get back to the hospital," Dean said getting undressed

 

"you know we don't have to put Jack's stuff away yet!" Dean said turning on the shower

 

"I know, I just wanted to keep his scent!" I said with a thick voice tears fighting their way out

 

"come on, come in here with me," he said, getting in the shower I got undressed and climb in with him.

He pulled me close to him, he moaned a bit when I hugged him.

 

"I love you, little sister!" He said, "love you too" I mumbled against his chest.

 

"Do you want me to wash you?" I asked he nodded enjoying the hot water running over him, I got the washrag, and his body wash, I rubbed the cloth across his neck, down his shoulders, and across his chest, he put his hand over mine lifted my chin, so I was looking at him he leaned in a kissed me a soft sweet kiss, I kissed him back his tongue brushed my bottom lip I moaned a bit it was cut of as he invaded my mouth. Dean placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer deepening the kiss I pulled away trying to breathe,

 

"I thought you need to get back to Cas he did you right now," I said

 

"You need me too!" He said running his hand down my back and grabbing the back of my thigh lifting my leg up I took the hint, wrapped my arms around Deans neck he pulled me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist, I hummed a bit as he kissed me "bed" was all I said he nodded and kissed down my neck, he stopped to turn the shower off.

 

We made it to the bed,

 

"Dee!?" I said

 

"Yeah!?" He said kissing me

 

"mmmm you need to go back," I said trying to push him away

 

"you don't want to!" He said sliding his hand down my leg and up the inside of my thigh,

 

"But you're so wet for me sweet girl!" He said

 

"Cas sent you, didn't he?" I asked trying not to moan while Dean slid his fingers in me,

 

"Hmm, you taste so good!" He said pulling his fingers and licking them

 

"quick," I said he nodded and continued to kiss and nip at my neck and slid into me, I moaned

 

"fuck!" I said, Dean rocked his hips back and forth slowly sliding in and out, he was moving slowly

 

"Dean please!" I said trying to get him to move faster,

 

"Please what?" He asked kissing my neck

 

"You need to move faster or harder something please" I begged

 

"I don't think so!" He said stopping be not pulling out,

 

"what the hell!?" I said trying to move against him,

 

"tell me you went to Lucifer and then I'll fuck you anyway you want," he said looking me in the eye, god damn, that made my slick gush

 

"I really don't know I swear I was driving and then the next thing I knew I was knocking on his door," I said trying to get him to move

 

" ok," he said

 

"now, what do you want, little sister?" He smiled a wicked smile

 

"rough," I said he flipped me over I yelped, he slammed back into me

 

"shit!" I yelled

 

"did.... did I hurt you?" He asked I shook my head

 

"Just keep going," I said, I couldn't say anything Dean whispered praises, but I couldn't listen "harder," I said "

 

are you sure?" He asked in between thrust

 

"yes!" He thrust as hard as he could

 

"fuck I'm close!" He said, "me too," a few more thrust Dean and I came together.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee tring to deal with the death of her pup  
> Jacks funeral

**"Hey, babe!"**

**"Hey, hows Vic?"**

**"Not good, I found her in Jack's room asleep with his blanket."**

**"And now?"**

**"We had sex, but it was weird she asked for me to be rough with her but really rough."**

**"She probably numb, she doesn't want to deal with Jack's death; she wants to feel something anything."**

**"Cas, I can't, she's..."**

**"It will be ok Dean she'll have to go through what she needs to go through all we can do is be there for her"**

**"Yeah, babe I know I'm coming back soon."**

**"Ok see ya soon love you."**

**"Love you too."**

"Little sister?" I said softly 

"mmm," she said stretching

"I gotta go back to the hospital, Do you wanna come with?" I asked not really sure if she would want to, but I asked anyway

"yeah, let me get dressed," she said, walking to the bathroom,

"did you talk to Cas?" Vee asked

"yeah he's good actually you know happy but also sad," I said, not wanting to lie she nodded. "Let's go," she said, coming out of the bathroom dressed looking for her shoes.

"Cas!" Vee said when she saw him,

"Hey, sweet girl!" He said she blushed a bit because the nurse was in the room

"How are the babies?" Vee asked looking around for them,

"they are in the nursery napping it's quieter in there," Cas said calling her a bit

"I'm gonna go look through the window, also I brought these" Vee said pulling out two of Jacks blankets for the girls, Cas teared up a bit

"don't cry, I just wanted them to have something of their big brothers" Vees said voice thick with tears of her own, Cas nodded "

I'll be back," she said after kissing him.

"She smells like you," Cas said looking at me

"yeah I know, she didn't want to shower I think she finds comfort in it," I said shaking my head

"What happened at the house!?" Cas asked I told him about Vee going to lucifers house and packing up some of Jacks blankets,

"she's not ok, I can hear what's going on in her head every time it comes to the front all the pain she shuts it off blocks it out," I said almost crying,

"Dean look at me," Cas said firmly

"she will deal, but she wants to be happy about the pups, she's putting on a brave face for everyone she's like you Dean," Cas said softly

"I know," I said.

"My dad stopped by the funeral is for next Sunday," Cas said, looking down

"you wanna tell Vee or should I?" I asked

"I want to if that's ok, this way if she gets mad at me you can be the good guy," Cas said with a laugh, Vee came walking back in with a smile on her face

"Hey, little sister, what's going on?" I asked

"nothing," she said sitting down on my lap,

"Umm I have something to tell you," Cas said, "I know I heard when I walked up," Vee said, hiding her face

"are you ok with that?" Cas asked

"I don't know, I don't even know what to feel right now!" Vee said, not moving her head from my neck.

 

** Jack's funeral **

"I can't do this" Vee keep repeating in the car on the way to the funeral home, she wasn't crying; she just keeps saying it like a mantra.

"Vee you gotta get out of the car, please little sister," I said,

"not be nice Dean!" Cas said not in mean way

"she needs her alpha, not her brother," he added, I nodded

"now!" I said in a firm voice that startled her, she looked at me with tears in her eyes

"I can't, it means.... then it means it means he's really gone and I can't feel that!" She said pleading in her eyes, damn if that didn't make me melt, I leaned in and unbuckled her belt and scooped her up into a hug she was sobbing, Sam and Gabe were already at the car Gabriel help Cas get the twins out Sam rubbed Vees back letting her know he was there for her too.

I carried her into the viewing room, Chuck figured we would do the viewing and the burial all in one day, so it was easier on Vee,

"little sister, you have to say goodbye if you don't, you'll regret it!" I whispered in her ear she made a small noise in agreement I put her down she didn't let go,

"Vee please!?" I asked

"I'll go with you, we will do it together!" I didn't need to say it out loud she nodded, we walked up to Jack's casket, Vee lost everything that was holding her together all the pain and anger came out she howled and screamed, everyone stopped and looked at her like she was making a scene.

"What!? What are you looking at?" I yelled at everyone

"Dean!" Cas said, holding my hand,

"he's so little," Vee whispered,

"my little one mama loves you so much!" She said through tears

"goodbye baby!"' she said and ran out.

"I can't find her," Sam said, coming back in,

"where would she go?" Chuck asked

"somewhere high," I said, remember the hospital

"she's on the roof," I said, trying to find a person who worked there.

"There's a door, but it's locked for safety reasons," the funeral director said

 

"yeah, she can pick any lock, show me where the door is," I said, he showed me I thanked him and went to find Cas. He was talking to a man whose back was to me that's when his scent hit me, whiskey and regret

"Dad!?" I said he turned around,

"Hey, Dean!" He said with a smile,

"you're supposed to be dead, we burned your body. I identified your body!" I said I couldn't believe this. He was dead; I knew he was killed; I burned him myself.

"Yeah about that it was a shifter, but I figured since you thought that I was dead I should stay dead, I couldn't stay away anymore when I saw the newspaper," he said hanging his head. There was an article about what happened

"not today, not today of all fucking days!" I yelled at him

"I know son, but I need to see her," he said, "I found her," I told Cas,

"is she ok?" He asked holding Claire close to his chest

"I don't know I haven't gone up yet she's on the roof," I said dad let out a small chuckle

"she always did love high places" he smiled "yeah!" I said, walking away.

I went up to the roof, and sure enough, she was there sitting on the ledge,

"little sister?" I asked softly she looked up,

"brother, I don't know how to do this!" She said,

"do what!?" I asked

"This, all of this how to keep it together long enough to say goodbye to my son!" She said crying she let out a frustrated groan

"well there's something else, and I swear on Cas and the girls I had no idea!" I said,

"what now!?" She said,

"dad, he is alive!" I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacks Death and funeral were the hardest for me to write  
> Vee is still very angry at Lucifer and what he did to her but she empathic and can see hes hurting too


	36. Chapter 36

I can't take any more bullshit, Dean!" She said not looking at me

 

"Vee I swear on everything I love, I had no idea, I would have told you," I said

 

"How!?" She asked

 

"apparently the body I identified as dad was a fucking shifter," I said, sitting next to her feeling a bit uneasy, I never was a fan of heights.

 

"I believe you, Dee, I do I just can't deal with this today," she said standing up,

 

"We can stay here longer," I said

 

"I know you don't like heights, and I need to say goodbye to my pup," she said with a sorrowful smile. I got up and pulled her into a hug before we went back downstairs.

 

"Miss, you'll have to pay for the lock," the director said as we walked past him.

 

"it's not broke, I picked the lock I didn't break it!" Vee said walking past him, she stopped just shy of the door and took a deep unsteady breath

 

"Cas is still here, right?" She asked

 

"of course he would never leave you!" I said placing a palm on her face she took another deep breath inhaling my scent trying to calm herself,

 

"ok," she said.

 

"Cas!?" She asked quietly

 

"there's my sweet girl, do you want to hold Jackie I can't seem to calm her?" Cas asked knowing that would distract her

 

"of course," she said all smiles Chuck handed Jackie to Vee, she calmed down.

 

"that's it, are you giving daddy a hard time already?" She asked the pup

 

"you wanna say hi to your big brother," she said, walking with the pup I went to follow.

 

"let her go, Jackie's keeping her calm, just like Jack did!" Cas said, and he was right she went up to Jack and talked to him,

 

"Hey, Jack! This is your little sister Jackie daddy's wanted her to have your name, so you'll always be with us" she said, I didn't mean to peek in her brain, but I needed to know.

 

"I'll miss you, my sweet boy," she said, kissing her and hand an placed it on his forehead before turning around and walking back to us.

 

"Baby girl!?" Dad said Vee stiffened

 

"Dee take Jackie," she said, looking at me, she turned around looked at dad he smiled, she punched him.

 

"good to know you can still throw a punch," he said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

"not today!" She said pointing the finger at him Claire and Jackie started fussing

 

"I think they might be hungry Cas," Vee said, smiling at him.

 

"can you feed one while I feed the other," he asked, handing her a bottle "of course," she said, taking Claire and sitting down.

 

"Hey Claire, bear!" She said placing the bottle in her mouth,

 

"I think I'm hungry too," Vee said with a laugh

 

"I have snacks," Cas said with a laugh she kissed him.

 

"I love you!" She said, her emotions were all over the place, but at least she was talking.

 

"This is going to be a peculiar question but have you seen Luci," Vee asked

 

"no, but I did invite him," Chuck said,

 

"have you talk to him?" She asked

 

"not since I invited him," Chuck said she nodded, we left for the cemetery Vee seemed to be better about this whole thing,

 

"Why do you think dad picked today of all days?" Vee asked

 

"I don't know little sister, I really don't know," I said following the cars in front of me.

I help Cas with the twins, "do you think they are warm enough? It's cold out!" Vee asked

 

"They should be alright that have on layers and the blankets" Cas answered, taking her hand in his and pulling her close. We sat down in the chairs in the front row left one open for Lucifer per Vee request. Lucifer did show up at the moment the priest asked if anyone would like to say anything

 

"I would like to say something," Lucifer slurred.

 

"I... I am a terrible human being I took Jack from Victoria not 5 minutes after he was born, I did awful things..." he started Vee got up

 

"Now's not the time Luci, let's just say goodbye to  _our_ pup," Vee said with a nod,

 

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Lucifer begged to fall to his knees

 

"Lucifer!" Chuck scolded walking towards him Vee put her hand up and stopped him,

 

"Luci look at me please!" She asked he looked at her

 

"I can't right now, I'm sorry, but maybe one day I will be able too but right now at this moment I can't," she said to him

 

"Now come on and sit next to me and we can say goodbye," she said taking his hand

 

"Will you sit in my lap?" He asked she looked at me I nodded

 

"Of course," she said he sat down in the chair beside Cas Vee sat in his lap, he held her tight she brushed her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. I don't think I'll ever understand my sisters' ability to empathize with the person who hurt her, but at that moment for her, he was nothing more than a grieving widower and father, she was whispering to him just loud enough for him to hear, he would nod in response.

 

After Jack was lowered into the ground, we headed home.

 

"Thank you," Vee said from the back seat

 

"For what!?" Cas asked

 

"Being with me, let me grieve how I need to everything! Letting me comfort Lucifer even though I know it bothered both of you and don't even try denying it," she said with a smirk, Cas and I looked at each other.

 

"You're right Vee it did bother me, I felt like he made it about him and not Jack!" I said

 

"He blames himself, for everything bringing me home thinking it would help him and Nick, getting me pregnant, Nick killing himself and Jack!" She said, taking breath tears falling, she wiped them away.


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

   
"Do you smell coffee?" I asked shaking Dean awake  
   
"mmmm go back to sleep little sister," Dean said, pulling me closer to him.  
   
"I'm serious!" I whispered trying not to wake up Cas, the pups were fussing ver the monitor  
   
"I'll go!" I said untangling myself from Dean he whined  
   
"The girls are fussing," I said to him.  
   
"I'll come with you," he said sliding out of bed,  
   
"I smell bacon!" Dean said,  
   
"dad!" We spoke together we gathered up the girls and headed downstairs.  
   
"You kids need a better security system," Dad said, plating some bacon.  
   
"I'll keep that in mind," Dean said getting the bottles out of the fridge,  
   
"what are you doing here?" Dean asked  
   
"I came to talk to you guys!" Dad said.  
   
"So should I call Sam," Dean asked.  
   
"not yet," dad said.  
   
Cas woke up and came down "  
   
what are you guys doing?" He asked  
   
"The girls were awake, so we thought we should let you sleep!" I said giving him a kiss,  
   
"they went back to sleep," I said handing Claire to Cas,  
   
"I'll go lay her down," he said, smiling at me.  
   
"Baby girl you're not gonna eat!" Dad asked I shook my head and poured a cup of coffee,  
   
" I made all this food for us now you're gonna eat!" Dad said forcefully it made me jump,  
   
"your not my alpha!" I sad sitting in the living room  
   
"no, but I am your father!" He said  
   
"no, you're not! You sold me, you lost that right the second you left me!" I yelled, Dean came and stood between us  
   
"back up!" Dean said to dad I didn't notice how close he got to me, dad backed up a bit.  
   
"I'm sorry, I didn't come here to fight," he said, looking at me.  
   
"then why are you here?" I asked sitting back down  
   
"I just wanted to talk," he said sitting in the chair across from me,  
   
"about what!?" I asked  
   
"can you just cut the sass, please!?" Dad asked  
   
"what do you wanna talk about Dad!?" I asked again  
   
"I understand you angry with me!" dad said  
   
"angry doesn't begin to cover it!" I said  
   
"little sister!" Dean said with a warning tone  
   
"You still call her that!" Dad said with a chuckle dean, and I looked at each other.  
   
"I just wanted to explain why I did it!" Dad said I made them go on a jester with my hand, Cas came back down  
   
"I wanna know," Cas said sitting next to me holding my hand, Dad shook his head,

  
"What!?" Dean said  
   
"Nothing, look I had to give you to Crowley!" Dad said  
   
"what!? Why?" Dean asked getting angry, I placed my hand on his arm,  
   
"I owed him a lot of money, he said he would forgive my debt if I gave him to you we just hand to wait until you presented had your first heat" dad explained  
   
"and if you didn't give me to him?" I asked  
   
"we'd all be dead!" Dad said looking down  
   
"I tried to get you back, I did I regretted it the second I left," he said with tears in his eyes he stood up and started to pace.  
   
"Dad, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked  
   
"I didn't think you'd understand," he said  
   
"do you have any idea what they did to me!?" I said almost yelling  
   
"calm yourself!" Cas whispered in my ear I looked at him,  
   
"I'm sorry," dad said  
   
"no!" I said standing up the anger rising  
   
"You son of a bitch! You don't get to break in our home and then apologize like that makes it all ok!" I said, shaking, "I was tortured, beaten, raped repeatedly, sold to the highest bidder! I prayed you would come back and get me!"   
   
"you know what!" grabbing his face I had no idea it would work the same way with him that I did with Dean, but I had to try he needed to know what he did to me.  
   
"Vee don't!" Dean said, grabbing my arm as I showed our dad all the awful things that happened. Everything I hadn't told Dean and Cas.  
   
"Oh, god!" Dean said pulling away when it's was done,  
   
"What did she do!?" Cas asked a little scared looking at the three of us  
   
"she showed him!" Dean said, trying to breathe.  
   
"I didn't know she could do that" Cas said  
   
"I didn't know I could do it either," I said,  
   
"oh, baby girl! I..." Dad said crying  
   
"I never He... promised me!" Dad said I raised an eyebrow  
   
"he promised what!? That I would be safe? That no one would hurt me?" I asked sarcastically, he nodded  
   
"You had to know what happens in those places!" Cas said holding me close,  
   
"The girls are awake," I said looking at Dean he nodded and headed upstairs  
   
"I'll be back," Cas said, kissing me.  
   
"So you and Dean?" Dad asked  
   
"yeah me and Dean," I said back looking at him.  
   
"" how old were you guys?" He asked  
   
"it was a few days before we presented, but we had done other stuff before that!" I said not looking at him, he just nodded  
   
"We didn't know, that we technically mated," I said explaining for some reason.  
   
"I'm not mad, I just wish that I had known," he said, Sam walked in.  
   
"Hey, little sister!" Sammy said  
   
"I'm older," I said back he smiled and hugged me "  
   
Dad!" He said nodding his head  
   
"Hey, sister!" Gabriel said hugging me,  
   
"Cas and Dee are upstairs," I said  
   
"I'll go check on them see if they need anything," Gabriel said glaring at our dad.  
   
"What's his problem?" Dad asked  
   
"Really!?" Sam asked  
   
"Not him too!" Dad said looking at me  
   
"no! Eww, that's gross," I said,  
   
"a little slow on the uptake there, Sammy!" I said raising an eyebrow, he made his now I get it face and laugh shaking his head.

“Dad? Why did you tell us Vee was dead?” Sammy asked dad cleared his throat

 

“it was easier than trying to tell you I gave her to a sex ring,”  he answered Sam nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean  
   
"I should be down there!" I said to Cas picking up Claire,  
   
"she needs to talk to your dad alone," Cas said,  
   
"I know," I said a bit defeated,  
   
"what did you see?" Cas asked  
   
"all of it, when dad left her, all the beatings, the torture, the rape Jacks birth everything up until yesterday," I said trying to sort the images in my head,  
   
"We knew about most of it," Cas said trying to comfort me  
   
"no this.... this was all the stuff she hasn't told us, all the broken bones I mean I didn't live it and the feeling I can't" I started to say, but I couldn't finish, I'm amazed that she survived, no friends no one to trust.  
   
"Hey guys," Gabriel said walking into the room,  
   
"How are my girls this morning?" Gabriel asked  
   
"fine fussy!" Cas said  
   
"it's probably all the tension they can tell mama Vic is upset!" He said  
   
"you're right, Sammy downstairs," I asked.  
   
"yeah sitting with your sister," Gabriel said, looking at Jackie.  
   
"you know she smells a bit like Jack," Gabriel said, "  
   
yeah I noticed I think that's why Vee pays more attention to her then Claire, I don't even think she knows she did it!" I said,  
   
"that's not true she pays attention to Claire," Cas said defensive  
   
"I'm not mad about it, it's just something I noticed, just watch," I said, heading out of the room.  
   
"Hey, little sister, you ok?" I asked,  
   
"not really but I will be!" She said smiling at me,  
   
"who you got!?" She asked "Jackie, Cas has Claire," I said, she walked passed me and took claire from Cas  
   
"I don't pay enough attention to you, Claire Bear I'm sorry!" She said, kissing her on the head.  
   
"So dad how long you staying!" I asked  
   
"few weeks, I figured I should let Bobby know I'm alive if it's alright with you kids I'd like to stay here, Vee gets to know you better," dad said.  
   
"Cas!?" Dean said  
   
"I don't care to Mr. Winchester, but I need you to remember that Dean is the alpha in this house!" He said looking in dad's eyes, dad nodded  
   
"of course," he answered nodding.  
   
"I've never known an omega to look at an alpha the way you do," dad said with a smirk Vee growled.  
   
"enough," I said  
   
"Sorry," she said looking down,  
   
"You should know that your daughter and I have a sexual relationship outside of what we do with Dean and when he's gone I'm in charge!" Cas said, dad, nodded.  
   
"I don't want to step on anyone's toes but what do you mean you're in charge of what exactly when Deans gone you're both omegas so.." dad said  
   
"oh god! really!?" Vee said handing Claire to Sammy and walking into the kitchen,  
   
"We have our own dynamics, I need you to respect that!" Cas said leaning forward  
   
"damn Dean your omega has a mouth on him!" Dad said, and before I could say anything Vee was growling in dad's face, he growled back a deep alpha growl that made Vee flinch, but she did not back down and she never would when someone disrespected Cas,  
   
"little sister!" I said in my alpha voice she back off only a little a growl still rumbling.  
   
"She's very protective of Cas if you're gonna stay you gonna have to accept that she will protect him at any cost," Dean said looking, dad.  
   
"I'm sorry! I'm just old fashion I guess, I've always believed omegas we nothing but submissive and just did housework!" Dad said, and that made Vee growl harder,  
   
"will you take Jackie for me?" Cas said to Vee trying to defuse the situation,  
   
"of course, there's my girl!" Vee's voice changed no longer angry but sweet and submissive about how she is typical.  
   
"Dad Vee is submissive, and she doesn't like it!" I said he looked up  
   
"not from what I saw she doesn't seem like it," Dad said  
   
"in her eyes, you disrespected her mate!" Sam said smirking "  
   
she growled at me for making fun of Cas, and I'm his brother!" Gabriel said  
   
"so she treats him like an alpha?" Dad asked  
   
"basically yes, she always has since the day I met her," Cas said  
   
"I'm sorry if it came across as disrespect!" Dad said to Vee she just looked at him,  
   
"come on baby girl, you're really not gonna talk to me!?" Dad asked she took Jackie upstairs.  
   
"You pissed her off!" Sam said with a laugh,  
   
"I guess some things haven't changed," dad said smiling  
   
"What!?" Cas asked confused  
   
"when she was young if Vee was mad at any of it didn't matter who she wouldn't talk to anyone!" Sam said  
   
"that's not true she still talked to me!" I said smiling,  
   
"I'm going to check on her, you know how she gets!" Cas said, taking Claire from Sam and headed upstairs. Sam and Gabriel took off and said they'd be back in a few days.  
   
"You got your hands full with those two!" Dad said laughing  
   
"You have no idea!" I said back,  
   
"dad, I uh... I uh you know I'm pissed at you!" I said  
   
"Yeah, Dean, I know!" He said  
   
"I was hoping you guys could give me a chance to make it up to you," he said,  
   
"I missed out on so much, I wanna get to know my grand pups. Hopefully, one day you sister will forgive me" dad said,  
   
"I just have one question why does she treat Cas like an alpha? I mean I've never seen that before and from what I have heard she kicked the shit out some betas that hurt him I mean back in my day that was the alphas job!" Dad said  
   
"yeah I was there but like I said Vees extremely loyal to Cas and me, but Cas saved her from Crowley's."  
"I gotta go to work for a few hours, just watch them!" I said.  
   
"Bye baby, bye little sister, I see you guys in a few hours." I have them both a kiss and left. I really hoped dad wouldn't fuck this up.  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

 

 

"Cassie? Are you hungry?" I yelled

 

"I'm right here and yes I'm starving!" He said

 

"Sorry I didn't know you were there," I said shutting the fridge door,

 

"come here!" He said pulling me to him, he kissed me softly, light pecks

 

"I love you!" He said

 

"can I punish you?" He asked kissing down my neck

 

"How!?" I asked with a little whine

 

"I was thinking denying you any release for the way you behaved this morning," He said, kissing down my necks and across my jaw, I whined.

 

"I'm sorry, Cassie!" I said,

 

"but then again I can understand your need to protect me!" He said sliding his hand down the front of my pants my breath hitched

 

"you kids gonna make lunch?" Dad asked I blushed a bit

 

"later," Cas whispered.

 

"Ok, so I get what you meant by you're in charge when Deans gone," dad said, laughing as we sat down to eat.

 

"nothing wrong with a healthy sex life baby girl," he smiled at me.

 

"I know, but you're my dad!" I said groaning, both dad and Cas laughed,

 

"so Deans fine with you two... ya know while he's gone?" Dad asked

 

"He seems to enjoy the idea, especially since I know they can share thoughts,.." I cut Cas off

 

"Uncle Bobby's here!" I said looking at Cas

 

"go open the door!" Cas said

 

"she doesn't do anything unless you or dean say it ok, does she?" Dad asked

 

"I'm right here, dad!" I said opening the front door,

 

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?" Uncle Bobby asked

 

"umm well, dad alive!" I said.

 

"Bullshit!" Bobby said pushing his way into the house,

 

"You ain't, John!" Bobby shouted, grabbing dad by the collar.

 

"Hello to you too!" Dad said laughing

 

"The kids already tested me, I passed all of them, but if it makes you feel better go ahead!" He added. Bobby ran every test we know, and a few we didn't.

 

"What the hell john!?" Bobby asked

 

"I know" was all he said

 

"I should take you out back and kick your ass for what you did to the girl!" Bobby said angrily

 

"I know I'm an asshole, but that's why I'm here!" Dad said

 

"You do know she just buried her pup yesterday and you decided to show your face now!" Bobby scolded

 

"I'm gonna go!" I said, walking out the front door.

 

"Hey, you ok!?" Cas asked poking his head out the door

 

"Yeah just need some air," I said, curled up on the chair we had on the porch.

 

"What do you need!?" Cas asked me

 

"you," I said, "well maybe later because there are two babies that need me right now," He said, walking back into the house I followed.

 

"Uncle Bobby, you hungry?" I asked not forgetting my manners

 

"no baby girl, just came to check on you and say sorry I couldn't be there yesterday," he said

 

"it's ok I understand, I was probably best you weren't," I said fighting off tears Bobby got up and hugged me.

 

"Nothing's worse than losing a pup!" He said his own voice thick with tears,

 

"now I came to see the pups, Dean tells me they are fine to have visitors," Bobby said

 

"of course we will bring them down," Cas said, smiling.

 

"Oh, Cas, they are beautiful!" Bobby said holding Claire,

 

"she smells like Carmel," Bobby said

 

"yeah I think she gets it from her uncle Gabriel," Cas said

 

"here," I said, handing him Jackie.

 

"She... umm she smells like Jack," I said to hold back tears.

 

"but more like pine," I said,

 

"Is that why she's your favorite?" Dad asked

 

what!?" I asked

 

"you favor her to Claire," he said

 

"not on purpose, I love Claire too," I said looking at Cas.

 

"I know my sweet girl, I know!" He said kissing me

 

"that was rude John!" Cas said looking at him

 

"I'm gonna take Jackie upstairs to lay down," Bobby said,

 

"Cas I didn't..." dad started "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything it was just an observation," he said sounding sincere in his apology

 

"she lost her pup, and if she favors Jackie to Claire, for now, that's fine, but I assure you  ** _I_  **know she loves them both" Cas said, walking upstairs.

 

"I am sorry," he said I nodded tears spilling,

 

"Can I hug you?" Dad asked I nodded I just needed a hug, and suddenly I was 5 years old again snuggling against my dad because I had a bad dream and then he had to ruin it,

 

"I missed your smell, I could smell you and Cas in the kitchen, I remember how wet you were for me, how you begged, I would love to hear it again baby girl or is it sweet girl now I see how that affects you when he says it!" Dad whispered

 

"I... I was in heat I couldn't help it!" I cried,

 

"I know you'll always be my baby girl, now go get washed up don't want Cas thinking anything's wrong now do we!" He said with a warning tone. I nodded and ran upstairs, I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it and scrubbed my skin until it was raw.

 

"Hey, what are you doing in here!?" Cas asked coming in the bathroom

 

"nothing I just needed a shower," I said trying to sound happy and not shaken,

 

"the waters too hot!" Cas said

 

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "I'm sorry that was rude!" I said

 

"what's going on?" He asked

 

"umm, can we wait till Dean gets home?" I asked

 

"yes, I know things are easier for you sometimes when he's here!" Cas said. Bobby left an hour later saying he would be back soon. Dean came home about two hours later.

 

"Where's Vee," He asked Cas.

 

"she's in the living room, something's up, but she wouldn't tell me until you got home!" He said.

 

"Hey little sister," Dean said, picking me up, I snuggled close to him putting my face in the crook of his neck.

 

"what's going on!?" He asked holding me tighter sitting on the couch, I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "she's been like this since she got out of the shower, I thought it may have to do with Jack, but now I think that might be wrong, look!" Cas said, pulling up the sleeve to my sweater as I scrubbed my skin raw and red.

 

"I didn't push, she just shut down, and your dad..... I think he said something to her" Cas said

 

"Did she do this everywhere?" Dean asked almost a whisper,

 

"Yeah she's red and raw all over the shower was ridiculously hot too but she refused torn it down," Cas said sounding concerned,

 

"little sister, why did you do this to yourself?" Dean asked in a soft voice

 

"I... I just need to feel clean, I didn't mean to!" I said on the verge of tears, I pulled closer to Dean.

 

"Hey, kids, what's going on?" Dad said I started to shake a little.

 

"What did you do to her?" Dean growled sliding me off his lap on to Cas.

 

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked,

 

"don't fucking lie to me!" Dean yelled I cling to Cas

 

"Shhh, it's alright, sweet girl I got you!" I flinched at his nickname for me only because I remembered how dad had said it soiled it,

 

"I'm gonna put you on the couch!" He said I nodded

 

"You said something and has to do with what I called! What did you say!?" Cas asked

 

"All I said was I saw the way it affected her the way you call her sweet girl and to be truthful, she is a sweet girl the name is very fitting" dad said smiling

 

"whatever I think you need to find somewhere else to stay!" Dean said walking back to me I slid into his lap

 

"You always did baby her!" Dad said

 

"yeah someone had too!" He snapped back

 

"it's alright little sister, I'm here!" Dean whispered.

 

"I think your right, I will be at your brother's!" Dad said, leaving.

 

"Alright he's gone you can tell us what happened," Dean said I sat up a little bit and looked at my hands

 

"umm uncle Bobby came over, and he was talking about Jack, and he was holding Jackie and dad said that she was my favorite and it's not true I love both of them..." I took a deep breath they waited "anyways Bobby and Cas put the girls upstairs, and dad asked for a hug, umm.... he said..." I started but was embarrassed to say anything I knew they both would understand that I couldn't help it, but I still blamed myself for it happening

 

"What did he say!?" Cas asked softly

 

"he missed my smell," I said

 

"what's so bad about that I love the way you smell," Dean said

 

"not the apples, the other smell," I said hiding my face,

 

"and how would he know?" Dean asked

 

"mmm I... he... we... it... please don't be mad Dee, please don't, I'm so sorry!" I said clinging to him

 

"what are you talking about, little sister? Why would I be mad at you?" He asked making me look at him, I took a deep breath

 

"he said he missed the way I begged and he wanted to hear it again!" I was sobbing now

 

"he didn't?" Cas said I squeezed myself tighter to Dean,

 

"I'm sorry I think I might be a little slow catching up here, what did he do?" Dean asked, "he took advantage of her heat!" Cas said angrily

 

"I... couldn't help it, Dean... I couldn't...I wanted you, and the car smelled so much like you!" I cried

 

"Please don't be mad!" I whispered

 

"look at me," he said I moved to look at him but couldn't meet his eye because I was so ashamed, he tilted my chins to look at him

 

"I will never be mad at you for what someone else did! You didn't want it to happen, not really!" He said looking at me I nodded

 

"I love you!" He said, kissing me I moaned a little into it and positioned myself, so I was straddling his lap.

 

"Ahh slow down little sister!" Dean said in between kisses,

 

"Why!?" I said kissing down his neck

 

"Cas teased me earlier and not you're gonna make me wait!" I said,

 

"I really, really want to I do, god! I wanna feel you under me but right now, god that feels amazing, ok you gotta stop!" Dean said giving me a push,

 

"I promise little sister we will cuz it's been like a week and...." I attacked his mouth "you need to stop" Cas said placing a hand on my shoulder

 

"don't wanna!" I said pouting but still sitting on Dean,

 

"We need to talk about this!" Cas said making me look at him

 

"I don't wanna talk about it! Tired of talking about things!" I said, not looking at either one of them.

 

"You talk to her, I'm gonna check on the girls," Cas said sounding a bit exhausted and done with my shit,

 

"little sister please talk to me!" Dean said, "I said I don't want to talk about! Dad took advantage."

 

"What more do you want me to say!" I said, standing up. "

 

Good point, but you clung to me when I came home, you were scared" Dean said

 

"yeah I was but now your home you're taken care of it, I feel safe, and now I want you to touch me, I need you my alpha," I said playing into his ego.

 

"That's not fair," Cas said walking back down the stairs,

 

"You need to talk about how it made you feel, and I know you don't want to, but you always feel better when you do!" Cas said

 

"I just... I can't be around him! He's such an asshole" I said

 

"it's alright I'll keep him away," Dean said, kissing me.

  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

 

   
"Fuck Vee hang on," I said as Vee tried to undo my pants.  
   
"I need you now!" She growled,  
   
"I know fuck I can smell you" I growled back picking her up and heading up the stairs,  
   
"I'll be here," Cas yelled.  
   
"On your knees," I said she did as she was told.  
   
"open," I said she opened her mouth and sucked me down,  
   
"shit, so good little sister!" I said, she bobbed up and down taking me as far as she could,  
   
"Alright," I said pulling out of her mouth, she smiled,  
   
"clothes off," I said she stripped fast  
   
"on the bed," I said I need a minute I was gonna blow my load right then.  
   
"Come on, Dee," she whined.  
   
"so whiny" I teased, I teased her with my tip and slid in slamming in.  
   
"fuck" she yelled  
   
"so good," I said I slid in and out not stopping when I flipped her over,  
   
"harder," she said I slammed in making her move up on the bed  
   
"that's it, don't stop," she said.  
   
"That's it Dee fuck me hard," she said moaning I pulled out and slammed back in  
   
"fuck I'm not gonna last," I said moaning.  
   
"that's it fuck yourself on my cock!" I said, and she slammed back to meet each thrust god damn! All I could see were flashes of dad and Vee as a kid going through her head, I wasn't trying to look, but I couldn't help it, "  
   
shit, fuck!" I came hard and fell off the top of Vee.  
   
Cas came upstairs a few minutes later,  
   
"What happened!?" He asked when he saw my face Vee was asleep  
   
"I kept seeing flashes," I whispered.  
   
"of!?" Cas asked  
   
"her and dad she was a teenager, I get a glimpse here and there of things but mostly just you and me when we have sex, but this was different," I said sitting down on the edge of the bed careful not to wake Vee.  
   
"Different how!?" Cas asked  
   
"like it was a memory, but she didn't want me to see, it kept changing like the memory would come to the surface she'd push it away," I said Cas shook his head.  
   
"she's been through so much it's a wonder she can function sometimes! It'd probably be best to keep your dad away" Cas said I nodded in agreement.  
   
"Look, Sam, I saw it!" I said into the phone  
   
"maybe she lied it's easy to make something up in your head Dean," Sam said  
   
"she didn't lie, you didn't see her," I said back.  
   
"look just keep dad away she doesn't need his bullshit!" I said  
   
"dean he just wants to make things right!" Sam said  
   
"fine I'll talk to her, but if she gets upset that's it!" I said and hung up the phone, Sam always trying to mend the family but refused to talk to Vee for two weeks.  
   
"No! I'm not doing it; I can't believe Sammy would even think that I was lying!" Vee yelled when I took her for a drive,  
   
"I know, but I mean you can tell dad to fuck off, you know!" I said she nodded  
   
"I guess," she said, "let's go if that's where we are going!" She said, waving her hand. We got to Sammy's  
   
"We can leave when you want," I said, kissing her.  
   
"I know!" She said.  
   
"I'm so glad you are here!" Dad said opening the door we walked in  
   
"whatever this is for Sammy!" Vee said Sam sat on the couch Vee on the other side across from dad  
   
"I didn't do anything you didn't want!" Dad said  
   
"bullshit! I was asking for Dean, and you knew it! I was in heat, and you took advantage of it!" Vee yelled  
   
"All you had to say was stop, and I would have stopped!" dad said Sam look like he wanted to throw up,  
   
"bull shit!" Vee said, "watch your mouth with me!" Dad said  
   
"fuck you, dad! And Crowley's how much did you owe him?" She asked  
   
"$10,000," he said, "wow I made that back my second week, but I'm sure you knew that!" She said standing up, dad stood up to  
   
"what are you gonna do baby girl? Oh, it's, sweet girl isn't that right" he taunted I didn't know she was carrying she never did, but today she had her knives.  
   
"only Cas gets to call me that!" She said, stabbing him in the heart!  
   
"Vee no!" I yelled, but it was too late.  
   
"What did you do!?" Sam asked  
   
"what the fuck does it look like?" She said  
"you killed an alpha," he said  
"I killed an alpha that knowingly sold a twin to an omega ring I was well within my rights!" She said, walking over dad's body. "Happy!?" I asked, "extremely!" She said.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making a part two let me know what you think!


End file.
